Our Little Angel: Little Kihae
by isfa.id
Summary: Chap 22 Update! Untuk chap sebelumnya bica cek di FB or WP saya, karena FF ini sudah pernah dihapus oleh adminnya. Untuk FB dan WP bisa dicek di profile...
1. Chapter 12

**Tittle : Our Little Angel**

**Pairing : KiHae**

**Chap 12 update ^^**

_**Happy reading **_

**- isfa_id -**

Donghae mengerjapkan matanya saat dirasakannya sebuah sentuhan lembut di pipinya. Dibukanya matanya perlahan dan kemudian tersenyum setelah tahu siapa pelakunya, Kibum. "Emmm, aku masih mengantuk," ucapnya pelan dan kemudian kembali memejamkan matanya sembari menggenggam tangan Kibum yang sekarang diletakkan di atas dadanya.

Kibum tersenyum dan mendekatkan wajah mereka berdua, dan sebuah kecupan lembut mendarat di pipi Donghae. "Tidak mau membantu _eomma?_" ucapnya sedikit berbisik di telinga Donghae, dan Donghae hanya menjawab dengan gelengan kecil. Kembali Kibum memberikan sebuah kecupan di pipi Donghae, "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, aku mau mengantar Kihae sekolah," ucapnya dan langsung beranjak dari kamar mereka.

Tapi belum sempat kaki Kibum keluar dari kamar mereka, Donghae sudah berteriak, "AKU IKUT!" dan langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi yang ada di kamar mereka. Tapi… 'Brak' "AUW…"

Kibum yang mendengar teriakkan Donghae langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi, wajahnya sontak terlihat sangat khawatir saat melihat Donghae yang sedang terkapar di sana, "_Jagi-ya_, _gwaenchanha?_"

"Sakit…"

"Yang mana? Kaki? Tangan?"

"Perutku…" jawab Donghae sambil memegangi perutnya sendiri, "Sakit Kibummie… hiks… hiks… sakit…"

Kibum bergegas menggendong tubuh Donghae yang seketika menjadi lemah dan segera berlari keluar dari kamar mandi. Langkahnya terhenti sejenak saat dilihatnya ibu mertuanya sedang berdiri di depan kamar mandi sambil menggendong Kihae, "_Waeyo?_ Donghae kenapa?" tanya ibu mertuanya itu terdengar sangat khawatir.

"_Gwaenchanha Eomma_, aku akan membawanya ke rumah sakit," jawab Kibum mencoba menenangkan nyonya Lee dan kemudian menatap Kihae yang terlihat sedih karena melihat Donghae yang sepertinya kesakitan, "_Eomma_ tidak apa-apa, Kihae sekolahnya diantar _halmeoni_ eoh?" ucapnya sambil melihat nyonya Lee yang mengangguk mengiyakan ucapannya tadi.

Kibum segera berlari keluar dari _apartement_ mereka setelah mencoba menenangkan dua orang yang terlihat sangat khawatir itu, terlebih Kihae, Kihae selalu sedih setiap kali Donghae sakit. Kibum segera masuk ke mobil setelah sebelumnya menurunkan tubuh Donghae di bangku penumpang di sebelahnya. Dia segera melaju menuju rumah sakit walaupun dengan sedikit rasa takut, takut terjadi apa-apa dengan Donghae, dengan calon anak mereka, calon adik kecil Kihae.

Kibum terus melajukan mobilnya sambil sesekali memperhatikan Donghae yang menggeliatkan tubuhnya menahan sakitnya. Ingatan Kibum sedikit kembali ke saat Donghae masih mengandung Kihae dulu. Donghae juga sempat merasakan sakit diperutnya yang diakibatkan oleh jadwal yang terlalu padat, dan Donghae saat itu sangat takut kalau mereka akan kehilangan Kihae. Tapi sangat beruntung tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan kandungan Donghae waktu itu.

Tapi sekarang Kibum benar-benar khawatir, karena kali ini Donghae terjatuh, dan sepertinya akan sangat berpengaruh dengan kandungannya, apalagi mengingat kandungan Donghae yang masih sangat muda. "Kamu tahan eoh?" ucap Kibum sambil sedikit mengusap kepala Donghae sambil terus fokus mengemudi.

**.**

**.**

Setelah sampai di rumah sakit Kibum langsung keluar dari mobil dan langsung menggendong tubuh lemah Donghae. Dia menarik nafas sedikit panjang karena merasa bersyukur tidak terjadi apa-apa di jalan tadi, karena jujur, pikiran Kibum sangat tidak tenang tadi, bahkan sampai sekarang. Dia segera berlari menuju ruang UGD, dan mungkin Kibum berhak merasa sangat beruntung karena dr. Shin sedang berada di sana. "_Hyung_…"

dr. Shin yang melihat Kibum langsung mendekatinya dan membantu Kibum untuk membaringkan tubuh Donghae di salah satu ranjang di sana. "Biar aku periksa dulu," ucap dr. Shin kepada Kibum yang terlihat sangat panik dan langsung memeriksa keadaan Donghae.

**- isfa_id -**

Kibum duduk di sebelah ranjang di mana Donghae sedang berbaring di atasnya, digenggamnya tangan Donghae dengan sangat erat dan sesekali menciuminya. Ditatapnya wajah pucat Donghae yang sedang tertidur sekarang. Beruntung tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan kandungan Donghae, tidak perlu diadakan operasi atau semacamnya. "Eungh…" didengarnya Donghae sedikit mendesah dalam tidurnya, pasti Donghae merasakan sedikit sakit. Segera dibelainya wajah Donghae agar Donghae kembali tenang.

'Klek…'

Kibum menoleh ke arah pintu saat pintu ruang rawat Donghae sekarang terbuka, "_Eomma_…" ucapnya pelan saat melihat ibu mertuanya masuk dengan menggendong Kihae. "Kenapa Kihae sudah pulang?" lanjutnya sedikit heran karena belum waktunya Kihae pulang sekolah sekarang. "Dia tidur?" tanya Kibum lagi setelah mendekati nyonya Lee, karena memang posisi Kihae dalam gendongan nyonya Lee adalah membelakangi Kibum.

Nyonya Lee menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Kibum, "Dia menangis…" gumamnya tanpa suara.

Kibum langsung mengambil tubuh mungil Kihae dari gendongan ibu mertuanya, dilihatnya Kihae yang menangis tanpa suara. Dia tersenyum dan mengusap air mata Kihae, "Anak _appa_ menangis eoh? Bagaimana nanti kalau adik kecilnya lahir? Nanti kalau adik kecil menangis, Kihae ikut menangis?"

"_Aniya Appa_… hiks…"

"Kalau begitu jangan menangis lagi," bujuk Kibum yang mendapatkan anggukkan dari Kihae meski dengan sedikit terisak. Dibawanya tubuh mungil itu untuk duduk di _sofa_ yang ada di ruangan itu, sedangkan nyonya Lee sudah sedari tadi duduk di sebelah Donghae. "Sudah… kenapa masih menangis?"

"_Ne Appa_… Kihae tidak menangis lagi," jawab Kihae dan langsung memeluk tubuh Kibum.

"Kenapa Kihae tidak sekolah eoh?" tanya Kibum sambil membelai rambut hitam Kihae.

"Kihae mau lihat _eomma_."

"_Eomma_ kan tidak apa-apa, nanti kalau _eomma_ tahu Kihae tidak sekolah _eomma_ pasti marah."

"Kihae aduin ke _Appa_, nanti _Appa_ marahin _eomma_."

Kibum tertawa mendengar jawaban Kihae, Kihae selalu mengadu padanya setiap kali Donghae memarahinya, begitupun sebaliknya. Setiap kali Kibum memarahinya, pasti Kihae akan mengadu pada Donghae.

**- isfa_id -**

"Sudah _Appa_…"

"Belum, masih kotor, cuci lagi."

"Sudah _Appa_…"

"Belum."

Kihae mengerucutkan mulutnya lucu, sudah hampir satu jam dia dan Kibum berada di dapur. Kihae mendapatkan hukuman dari Kibum untuk mencuci piring sekarang, karena tadi dia bolos sekolah. Tapi setiap kali dia berkata sudah, Kibum selalu berkata kalau piring yang dia cuci belum bersih. Kihae hanya mencuci satu piring yang tadi dia gunakan saat makan, tapi sampai sekarang belum selesai karena menurut Kibum memang belum bersih.

"_Eomma_… _appa_ menyiksa Kihae," adu Kihae ke Donghae yang sedang duduk di _sofa_ ruang tengah dari dapur.

Donghae yang mendengar rengekan Kihae hanya tersenyum sambil mengunyah makanan yang baru saja disuapkan oleh ibunya. Mereka memang sudah pulang dari rumah sakit karena Donghae tidak mau dirawat di rumah sakit. Dan dr. Shin juga mengizinkan dengan syarat Donghae benar-benar menjaga dirinya dan tentu saja Donghae menyanggupi dengan tambahan ucapan Kibum yang akan menjaga Donghae dengan sangat baik.

Kibum yang sedang berdiri di belakang Kihae juga ikut tersenyum melihat Kihae yang terus berkutat dengan piring, sabun, _sponge_, dan air di tempat pencucian piring. Kibum bahkan semakin tersenyum saat melihat mulut Kihae yang sangat maju karena merasa kesal sedari tadi tugasnya mencuci piring belum selesai juga. Kibum hanya terus tersenyum dengan tangan yang menyilang di depan dadanya.

"Sudah _Appa_…" ucap Kihae sambil menyodorkan piring yang baru saja selesai dia cuci pada Kibum. Kibum meraihnya dan mengusap piring tersebut dengan tangannya, mencium baunya dan kemudian tersenyum.

"Sekarang temani _eomma_, eoh?" ucap Kibum lembut.

"_Ne_…" jawab Kihae ceria dan langsung berlari menemui Donghae. Kihae langsung naik ke _sofa_ dan duduk di sebelah Donghae, diapun langsung naik ke atas pangkuan Donghae membuat Donghae meringis.

"Kihae jangan duduk di pangkuan _eomma_ eoh?" ucap nyonya Lee membuat Kihae sedikit cemberut meski akhirnya turun dari pangkuan Donghae. Dia duduk di sebelah Donghae sambil memeluk tangan Donghae untuk bermanja. Donghae mengerti kenapa Kihae melakukan itu, karena Kihae tidak suka dilarang oleh nyonya Lee untuk duduk dipangkuannya tadi.

"Kihae capek?" tanya Donghae lembut sambil mengusap rambut Kihae dengan tangan yang sedang tidak Kihae peluk. Donghae tersenyum saat dilihatnya Kihae mengangguk tanpa melepaskan pelukkan di tangannya. "Mau tidur sama _eomma?_"

"Kihae tidurnya sama _halmeoni_ eoh?" ucap Kibum yang sudah mendekati mereka bertiga, "Kihae harus temani _halmeoni_," lanjutnya yang membuat Kihae mengangguk kecil, karena sekarang dia sedang sedikit marah dengan _halmeoni_nya itu.

**.**

**.**

Kibum menutup pintu kamar Kihae pelan, setelah melihat Kihae sudah tertidur di dalam dekapan ibu mertuanya. Dia berjalan mendekati Donghae yang masih duduk di _sofa_ ruang tengah, dia tersenyum saat melihat Donghae sedang mengusap perutnya sendiri sambil mengucapkan sebuah kalimat yang tidak terlalu bisa Kibum dengar, sepertinya Donghae sedang mencoba mengajak calon anak mereka bicara.

"Belum mau tidur?" tanya Kibum mengusap kepala Donghae saat sudah duduk di sebelahnya. Donghae menoleh memandang Kibum dan tersenyum lembut kemudian kembali menundukkan kepalanya melihat perutnya sendiri.

Donghae tersenyum saat melihat tangan Kibum yang juga ikut membelai perutnya, "Apa adik kecil Kihae sedang tidur?" ucap Kibum membuat Donghae tersenyum mendengarnya. "Anak _appa_ sedang apa eoh? Sedang bermain di dalam perut _eomma?_" lanjutnya sambil menyandarkan dagunya di pundak Donghae dan kemudian melingkarkan satu tangannya lagi di perut rata Donghae.

Kibum memejamkan matanya sambil tersenyum dan membelai perut Donghae dengan kedua tangannya, menyalurkan rasa cintanya pada calon anak keduanya bersama Donghae, "Anak _appa_ harus tumbuh dengan sehat," ucapnya, membuka mata dan kemudian memberikan satu kecupan pada pipi Donghae, "_Eomma_nya juga."

**- isfa_id -**

'Drap… drap… drap…'

Kibum hanya terdiam di depan pintu saat seorang _yeoja_ paruh baya langsung masuk begitu saja ke dalam _apartement_nya setelah dia membuka pintu.

"Menantu kesayanganku mana? Mana?" teriak _yoeja_ itu yang adalah nyonya Kim, ibu dari seorang Kim Kibum.

"_Eomma_…" panggil Kibum mendekati nyonya Kim setelah menutup pintu.

"Donghae masih tidur? Dia tidak apa-apa kan? Kandungannya baik-baik saja kan? Calon adik kecil Kihae tidak apa-apa kan? Donghae…"

"_Eomma_…" potong Kibum saat nyonya Kim bertanya panjang lebar padanya.

Nyonya Kim memang datang lebih awal dari rencananya karena khawatir dengan keadaan Donghae. "Kenapa _Eomma_ tidak memberitahuku kalau _Eomma_ sudah sampai? Aku bisa menjemput _Eomma_ tadi. Dan kenapa _Eomma_ datang secepat ini?" tanya Kibum sedikit heran.

"_Eomma_ langsung berangkat setelah kamu menelepon," jawab nyonya Kim, "Donghae tidak apa-apa kan?" tanyanya kemudian yang dijawab Kibum dengan senyuman.

"Bummie…"

Nyonya Kim langsung berlari ke kamar Kibum saat didengarnya suara Donghae yang memanggil nama Kibum tadi, "Menantu _eomma_ sudah bangun? Kamu baik-baik saja kan? Anak kalian juga baik-baik saja kan?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa _Eomma_," jawab Donghae pelan meskipun awalnya dia terkejut melihat ibu mertuanya itu tiba-tiba ada di depannya. "_Eomma_ baru sampai? _Appa_ mana?" tanya Donghae sambil sedikit melihat tangan ibu mertuanya yang sedang berada di pipinya sekarang.

"_Appa_ tidak ikut," jawab nyonya Kim sambil terus mengusap wajah Donghae dengan kedua tangannyanya dengan penuh cinta dan juga rasa kekhawatiran pada kesehatan menantunya ini.

"_Nugu?_"

Kibum menoleh saat suara nyonya Lee menyentuh gendang telinganya, dilihatnya nyonya Lee yang berdiri di depan kamar Kihae, sepertinya dia baru bangun.

"_Eomma_," jawab Kibum singkat.

"_Eomma_mu?" tanya ibu mertuanya itu dan Kibum mengangguk mengiyakan.

**- isfa_id -**

"Sudah…" Donghae berucap sambil menjauhkan tangan Kibum yang mencoba menyuapinya. Sekarang mereka hanya berdua karena Kihae sudah berangkat sekolah dengan diantar oleh kedua _halmeoni_nya.

"Sedikit lagi eoh?" bujuk Kibum.

Donghae menggeleng sambil menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Kalau begitu minum susunya."

Donghae kembali menggeleng menjawab ucapan Kibum, entah kenapa beberapa hari ini dia sangat tidak menyukai bau susu, baunya sangat tidak enak baginya.

"Minum sedikit saja eoh?"

"Sedikit saja kan?" tanya Donghae meyakinkan, dia tidak ingin insiden susu tumpah terulang lagi sekarang, meskipun dia tahu walaupun Kibum marah tidak akan terlalu lama. Satu hari saling berdiam diri sudah terlalu lama bagi mereka berdua.

Donghae mengambil gelas dari tangan Kibum, dilihatnya sejenak susu itu dan kemudian beralih menatap Kibum yang memberikan tatapan 'Cepat minum' padanya. Donghae segera menutup hidungnya dan kemudian meneguk susunya, sedikit, seperti kata Kibum tadi, "Sudah…" ucapnya dan memberikan gelas itu ke Kibum. Donghae sedikit menjulurkan lidahnya pertanda kalau rasa susu itu sangat tidak enak baginya, tapi Kibum tersenyum sambil mengusap kepala Donghae.

Kibum beranjak dari duduknya dan langsung membereskan meja makan, membiarkan Donghae yang berjalan menuju ruang tengah untuk menonton televisi. Beruntung Kibum sudah mendapatkan libur beberapa hari dari _manager_nya sehingga dia dapat menjaga Donghae.

"Bummie…" Donghae yang sedang menonton sedikit memalingkan badannya untuk melihat Kibum yang baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

Kibum hanya tersenyum dan langsung mendekati Donghae, "_Waeyo?_"

Donghae tidak menjawab apa-apa dan langsung bersandar di bahu Kibum yang membuatnya mendapatkan belaian lembut di pipinya dari suaminya itu.

"Bummie…" kembali Donghae menyebutkan nama Kibum dan sekarang sambil menarik tangan Kibum dan meletakkannya di perut ratanya.

Kibum mengusap perut Donghae sambil terus menyunggingkan senyum di bibirnya. Donghaepun ikut tersenyum dan kemudian sedikit menatap ke arah Kibum yang sedang memperhatikan perutnya dan langsung memberikan satu kecupan di pipi mulus Kibum, Donghae terus mendaratkan bibirnya di pipi mulus Kibum itu dalam waktu yang cukup lama yang berakhir dengan lumatan lembut yang diberikan Kibum di bibirnya.

**MASIH MAU T.B.C~?**

Baiklah… saya tahu cerita ini sangat membosankan, tidak ada konflik di dalamnya, dan terlebih chap ini sangat sangat sangat pendek, tapi saya mencoba sebaiknya, semoga kalian tidak kecewa…

Dan… sedikit cerita… kalian semua tahu? Saya diserang di FB dan di Twitter untuk diminta segera meng'update' FF ini. Oh… betapa teganya mereka yang menyerang saya… buwahahahahaha…

Bagaimana? Yang merasa sudah menyerang saya, kalian puas? XDDDDD

Review? ^^


	2. Chapter 13

**Tittle : Our Little Angel**

**Pairing : KiHae**

**Chap 13 update ^^**

_**Happy reading **_

**- isfa_id -**

Kihae berlari sambil melambaikan tangannya ke kedua _halmeoni_nya saat memasuki sekolahnya, ini hari pertamanya setelah beberapa hari mendapat izin libur, dan kemarin bolos sekolah karena sang ibu, Donghae, sakit. Nyonya Kim dan nyonya Lee hanya tersenyum mengantar cucu kesayangan mereka itu dan kemudian kembali masuk ke dalam mobil milik Kibum untuk kembali pulang ke kediaman anak dan menantu mereka.

Kihae berjalan sambil melompat-lompat kecil menuju ke kelasnya, dia sangat senang karena akan bertemu lagi dengan teman-temannya, dan terlebih… Eunwon. "_Annyeong_…" sapa Kihae ke semua teman-temannya setelah dia memasuki kelas yang dijawab dengan ucapan yang sama dari mereka. Kihae semakin berjalan masuk ke dalam kelasnya menuju ke tempat duduknya dan Eunwon. "_Annyeong_ Eunwon," sapa Kihae sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya dengan senyuman yang sangat manis, persis seperti senyum milik Kibum.

"_Annyeong_…" ulang Kihae karena Eunwon tidak menjawabnya, "Eunwon…"

"Emmm…" jawab Eunwon tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arah Kihae.

Kihae tersenyum dan kemudian meletakkan tasnya di atas meja, kemudian dia menjatuhkan tubuhnya di kursi yang sudah beberapa hari ini tidak dia duduki. "Eunwon, tadi Kihae diantar sama _halmeoni _loh, _halmeoni_ Kim sama _halmeoni_ Lee," ucap Kihae sambil menggerak-gerakkan kakinya ceria, dia ingin membagi kebahagiannya kepada Eunwon, tapi Eunwon sama sekali tidak memberikan tanggapan apapun padanya.

Kihae menatap Eunwon bingung, tapi kemudian dia membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak yang dibungkus dengan kertas kado berwarna biru, dan kemudian menyerahkannya ke Eunwon, "Eunwon, Kihae beli hadiah buat Eunwon," ucap Kihae dan menyodorkan hadiah itu tepat di wajah Eunwon yang sama sekali tidak menoleh padanya. "Ini dari Cina loh," lanjutnya yang membuat Eunwon langsung menoleh ke arahnya.

Eunwon menatap Kihae sebentar dan kemudian mengambil hadiah dari tangan Kihae membuat senyuman Kihae terkembang, tapi… 'Brak…' Eunwon melempar hadiah itu ke lantai, "Kihae jahat, Eunwon benci sama Kihae," ucap Eunwon dan kemudian berdiri dari duduknya. "Eunwon tidak mau duduk sama Kihae, Eunwon mau duduk sama Kangwoo saja, Kangwoo baik," lanjutnya dan langsung duduk di sebelah temannya yang bernama Kangwoo.

Dongwook yang awalnya duduk di sebelah Kangwoo berdiri dan mengambil hadiah yang tadi dilempar oleh Eunwon, "Ini…" ucap Dongwook memberikan kembali hadiah itu kepada Kihae dan kemudian duduk di sebelah Kihae, tempat duduk yang seharusnya diduduki oleh Eunwon.

Kihae mengambil hadiah itu sambil memasang wajah cemberutnya sambil mencoba menatap wajah Eunwon yang sama sekali tidak ingin menatapnya.

**.**

**.**

Kihae sibuk menarik sebuah garis dengan pensilnya di sebuah kertas putih, dia sedang menggambar sekarang. Dia menggambar sebuah panggung konser, bayangannya kembali pada saat mereka di Cina. Memang gambarnya tidak bisa disamakan dengan kenyataannya, bayangkan sebuah gambar panggung konser yang digambar oleh seorang anak kecil. Dia hanya menggambar sebuah gambar kotak panjang dengan gambar-gambar lingkaran yang seolah-olah adalah lampu panggung. Dia juga menggambar tiga orang yang berdiri di atas panggung yaitu, dia, Kibum dan Donghae yang sedang bernyanyi bersama.

Kihae sedikit melirik Dongwook yang duduk di sebelahnya untuk melihat gambarnya, "Dongwook gambar apa?" tanya Kihae sambil terus memperhatikan gambar Dongwook.

"Ini…" jawab Dongwook memperlihatkan gambarnya, "Ini _appa_, ini Dongwook," lanjutnya dan kemudian meletakkan kembali gambarnya ke atas meja dan melanjutkan gambarnya.

Kihae menggaruk kepalanya dan kemudian menoleh pada Eunwon yang duduk sedikit jauh darinya, dia melambai-lambaikan tangannya dan memanggil nama Eunwon meski pada akhirnya Eunwon tidak menjawabnya, membuat Kihae memajukan mulutnya kesal.

**- isfa_id -**

**Rumah keluarga Choi**

Eunwon yang baru saja pulang sekolah langsung berlari masuk ke rumahnya setelah pintu mobil terbuka. Dia pulang dijemput oleh supirnya karena Siwon, _appa_nya sedang sibuk dengan syuting drama terbarunya, dan Eunhyuk, _eomma_nya tidak diperbolehkan lagi terlalu lelah oleh Siwon karena kandungannya yang semakin membesar.

"Anak _eomma_ sudah pulang," ucap Eunhyuk yang saat itu membukakan pintu, tapi Eunwon tidak menjawab dan langsung berlari menuju kamarnya. Eunhyuk yang melihat itu langsung menutup pintu dan menyusul anak kesayangannya itu ke dalam kamar, "Anak _eomma_ kenapa?" tanyanya lembut sambil mengusap rambut hitam panjang Eunwon.

Eunwon diam dan kemudian langsung membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur. Eunhyuk yang melihat itu hanya bisa ikut diam dan kemudian mengambil tas Eunwon yang tadi hanya dia lempar di lantai, padahal biasanya Eunwon langsung meletakkan tasnya itu di dekat meja belajarnya, karena memang Siwon selalu mengajarinya kerapian.

Saat Eunhyuk ingin meletakkan tas itu di samping meja belajar, tidak sengaja dia melihat sesuatu di dalam tas Eunwon yang kebetulan sedikit terbuka. Eunhyuk kemudian membuka tas itu dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak yang berbungkus kertas kado berwarna biru, ya… hadiah dari Kihae. Tadi sebenarnya Eunwon tidak mau mengambil hadiah itu, tapi Kihae memberikan hadiah itu kepada supirnya, dan supirnya memasukkannya ke tasnya, hingga mau tak mau Eunwon harus membawa hadiah itu pulang.

"Anak _eomma_ dapat hadiah, dari siapa?" tanya Eunhyuk kembali mendekati Eunwon sambil membawa hadiah itu bersamanya.

Eunwon menatap Eunhyuk sebentar dan kemudian menjawab "Kihae…" meski akhirnya dia membalik tubuhnya membelakangi Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk tersenyum dan kembali mengusap kepala Eunwon, "Kenapa tidak dibuka?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Eunwon tidak mau, Eunwon marah sama Kihae, Kihae jahat," jawab Eunwon tanpa mau menatap Eunhyuk. "_Eomma_ juga jahat," lanjutnya membuat Eunhyuk yang mendengarnya terbelalak tidak percaya dengan ucapan anaknya itu, "_Appa_ juga jahat," ucap Eunwon lagi membuat Eunhyuk semakin keheranan. "Kibum _samchon_, Donghae _imo_ juga jahat, _samchon_ sama _imo_ yang lain juga jahat. Eunwon ditinggal sendirian, Eunwon tidak diajak ke Cina."

Eunhyuk yang mendengar itu langsung mengangkat tubuh Eunwon dan langsung memangkunya, "Anak _eomma_ marah eoh? _Mianhae_… kan Eunwon harus sekolah."

"Tapi Kihae ikut," ucap Eunwon dengan wajah cemberutnya, membuat gadis manis itu malah terlihat menjadi sangat manis.

"Anak _appa_ kenapa?"

Eunhyuk langsung menoleh ke arah pintu saat mendengar suara Siwon yang ternyata sudah pulang, "Kamu sudah pulang?"

"Aku hanya pulang sebentar, nanti akan keluar lagi," jawab Siwon sambil mendekati Eunhyuk dan Eunwon, "Anak _appa_ kenapa? Kenapa cemberut eoh?" tanyanya sambil membelai wajah Eunwon yang masih berada di pangkuan Eunhyuk.

Eunwon tidak menjawab pertanyaan Siwon dan juga tidak mau menatap wajah Siwon, "Dia masih marah?" tanya Siwon ke Eunhyuk tanpa suara, dan Eunhyuk hanya menjawabnya dengan sebuah anggukkan kecil.

Eunwon memang sudah beberapa hari ini tidak mau bicara dengan Siwon dan Eunhyuk karena dia tidak diajak ke Cina, apalagi setelah dia tahu kalau ternyata Kihae ikut ke Cina. Bahkan saat Siwon dan Eunhyuk meneleponnya dari Cina, Eunwon tidak mau bicara sedikitpun.

Siwon hanya tersenyum dan memberikan sebuah kecupan di pipi anak perempuannya itu. Mata Siwonpun akhirnya tertuju pada hadiah yang ada di sebelah Eunhyuk, "Punya siapa?" tanya Siwon lagi kepada Eunhyuk tanpa suara.

"Eunwon," jawab Eunhyuk juga tanpa suara.

"_Aigoo_… anak _appa_ dapat hadiah, dari siapa?" tanyanya.

"Kihae…" jawab Eunwon singkat tanpa memandang sedikitpun pada Siwon.

"_Aigoo_… anak _appa_ dikasih hadiah sama _namjachingu_nya," godanya membuat Eunwon menatap wajahnya.

Eunwon terdiam sambil menatap Siwon dan Eunhyuk bergantian, "_Eomma_… _namjachingu_ itu apa?" tanya Eunwon polos.

"_Namjachingu_ itu…" ucap Eunhyuk sambil berpikir bagaimana cara menjelaskannya kepada anaknya, dia menggaruk kepalanya sendiri yang sama sekali tidak gatal dan kemudian memandang Siwon, "Tanya _appa_, kan tadi _appa_ yang bilang," lanjutnya.

"_Appa_… _namjachingu_ itu apa?"

"Itu…" ucap Siwon yang juga kebingungan untuk menjawabnya, "Ahhh…" lanjutnya sedikit berteriak saat mendapatkan jawaban yang menurutnya bisa menjawab pertanyaan anaknya ini. "_Namjachingu_ itu seperti _appa_, dulu sebelum _appa_ menikah sama _eomma_, _appa_ ini _namjachingu_nya _eomma_."

"Jadi nanti Eunwon menikah sama _namjachingu_ Eunwon ya _appa?_" tanya Eunwon lagi setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Siwon.

"_Ne_… nanti kalau Eunwon sudah besar Eunwon akan menikah sama _namjachingu_ Eunwon."

"Jadi nanti Eunwon nikahnya sama Kihae ya _appa?_"

"_Ne_… Eunwon mau nikah sama Kihae?"

"_Ne_…" jawab Eunwon ceria membuat Siwon dan Eunhyuk tertawa. "_Appa_… Eunwon mau nelepon Kihae," ucap Eunwon, sepertinya dia sudah melupakan kalau dia marah dengan orang tuanya dan juga Kihae.

"Mau apa?" tanya Siwon lembut.

"Mau… emmm… minta maaf," jawab Eunwon setelah sebelumnya dia terlihat sedikit berpikir mencari alasan untuk menelepon Kihae.

Siwon tersenyum dan langsung mengeluarkan _handphone_nya, dia langsung membuka daftar kontaknya dan segera menghubungi nomor Kibum. "_Yeoboseyo_…" Siwon mendengar suara Kibum di seberang sana setelah teleponnya diangkat.

"Ki…"

"Kihae…" Eunwon langsung merebut _handphone_ dari tangan Siwon sebelum Siwon sempat mengatakan apapun dan langsung berteriak memanggil nama Kihae. Dia tidak tahu kalau Kibum yang ada di seberang sana sedang menjauhkan _handphone_ dari telinganya setelah mendengar teriakkannya tadi.

Kibum yang sekarang sedang memandang layar _handphone_nya tersenyum dan kemudian mendekati Kihae yang kebetulan sedang duduk di ruang tengah bersama Donghae sambil menyaksikan acara kesukaannya, "Ini, _yeojachingu_ Kihae mau ngomong," ucap Kibum sambil menyodorkan _handphone_nya kepada Kihae.

"Siapa _Appa?_" tanya Kihae polos, karena dia tidak mengerti.

"Eunwon."

Kihae yang mendengar nama Eunwon dari mulut Kibum langsung mengambil _handphone_ itu dan langsung berlari menuju kamarnya, membuat Kibum dan Donghae menatap malaikat kecil mereka itu dengan kebingungan. "Anakku sudah bisa pacaran," ucap Donghae _shock_ yang membuat Kibum tertawa dibuatnya.

**Kembali ke kediaman keluarga Choi**

Eunwon baru saja menyelesaikan pembicaraannya dengan Kihae dan memberikan kembali _handphone_ yang ada di tangannya kepada Siwon, "Sudah?" tanya Siwon dan Eunwon mengangguk.

"_Eomma_, buka hadiahnya," pinta Eunwon pada Eunhyuk yang langsung Eunhyuk turuti.

Eunhyuk membuka hadiah itu sambil tersenyum, "Lihat, Kihae kasih Eunwon kotak pensil, gambarnya i…kan…" ucap Eunhyuk yang menyebutkan kata 'ikan' dengan sedikit terbata, "Pasti Donghae yang memilihkannya," sungutnya dengan suara yang sangat pelan, yang akhirnya membuat Siwon tertawa.

**- isfa_id -**

**Rumah keluarga Kim**

Kihae kembali ke ruang tengah setelah dia selesai bicara dengan Eunwon di telepon, "Sudah _Appa_…" ucap Kihae sambil memberikan _handphone_ yang ada di tangannya kepada Kibum.

"Eunwon ngomong apa?" tanya Kibum sambil mengambil _handphone_nya dari tangan Kihae.

"Terima kasih," jawab Kihae singkat dan kemudian naik ke atas pangkuan Donghae.

Donghae tersenyum dan kemudian memeluk tubuh mungil Kihae meski dia sedikit merasa sakit di perutnya. Kibum yang menyadari kalau Donghae sedikit kesakitan langsung mengangkat tubuh mungil Kihae ke atas pangkuannya, "Sama _appa_ eoh?"

Kihae sedikit cemberut tapi kemudian memeluk tangan Kibum, "_Appa_…" panggilnya lembut membuat Kibum tertunduk untuk menatap wajahnya, "_Yeojachingu_ itu apa?" tanyanya.

"Emmm…" ucap Kibum berpikir, "Nanti Kihae juga tahu kalau sudah besar," lanjutnya.

"Kihae kan sudah besar _Appa_, sebentar lagi Kihae punya adik kecil," ucap Kihae dan memandang Kibum dengan pandangan menuntut penjelasan kepada ayahnya itu.

Kibum tersenyum dan akhirnya memberikan penjelasan kepada Kihae tentang arti '_yeojachingu_' sama seperti saat Siwon menjelaskan arti '_namjachingu_' kepada Eunwon.

**.**

**.**

Kibum, Kihae dan nyonya Lee sedang berada di dapur sekarang, mereka baru saja menyelesaikan makan siang mereka. Nyonya Lee sedang mencuci piring dengan dibantu oleh Kihae dan juga Kibum yang menyusun piring-piring yang baru saja selesai dicuci. "Kihae kerjain PR saja eoh?" ucap nyonya Lee dengan sedikit membungkuk untuk mensejajarkan tinggi mereka berdua dan Kihae langsung mengangguk, kemudian langsung menuju kamarnya untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya.

Kibum tersenyum kecil melihat Kihae yang sudah masuk ke kamarnya, dia tahu mengapa ibu mertuanya itu meminta Kihae untuk mengerjakan PRnya karena ada yang ingin mereka bicarakan berdua saja. "Besok _eomma_ pulang," ucap nyonya Lee memulai pembicaraan.

Kibum terdiam sejenak dan mengambil piring yang ada di tangan nyonya Lee, yang baru saja selesai dicucinya. "Kenapa cepat sekali, Donghae pasti masih ingin bersama dengan _eomma_," ucap Kibum dan meletakkan piring itu di tempatnya.

Nyonya Lee mencuci tangannya dan mengeringkannya dengan lap yang ada di dapur, "_Eomma_ juga ada pekerjaan di Mokpo," jawab nyonya Lee sembari berjalan menuju ruang tengah dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya di _sofa_.

Kibum bisa mengerti dengan maksud ibu mertuanya. Nyonya Lee memang sepertinya harus segera kembali ke Mokpo mengingat kalau ibu mertuanya itu mempunyai usaha di sana, dan dia juga sudah cukup lama di sini. "Sebenarnya _eomma_ belum mau pulang, apalagi melihat keadaan Donghae sekarang," ucap nyonya Lee pelan.

"_Eomma_ tenang saja, aku akan menjaganya dengan baik, juga calon cucu _Eomma_," ujar Kibum menenangkan.

Nyonya Lee tersenyum mendengar ucapan Kibum, dia sangat tahu kalau Kibum adalah suami yang sangat bertanggung jawab. Tidak mungkin Kibum akan membuat Donghae sakit ataupun sedih, tapi sebagai orang tua dia tetap saja khawatir dengan anak yang tinggal jauh darinya. "_Eomma_ percaya kamu akan melakukan itu," ucap nyonya Lee sambil membelai punggung Kibum membuat Kibum tersenyum dengan sangat lembut.

"Kamu tidak akan pernah mengecewakan _eomma_ kan? _Eomma_ sangat berharap padamu, jaga Donghae, Kihae dan calon anak kalian baik-baik."

"_Ne Eomma_…" jawab Kibum singkat dengan sangat meyakinkan.

**.**

**.**

Donghae terus tersenyum sambil menatap wajah ibu mertuanya, nyonya Kim yang sekarang sedang duduk di depannya sambil membelai lembut wajahnya. "Maaf, _eomma_ tidak bisa sering-sering mengunjungimu," ucap nyonya Kim dan terus membelai wajah Donghae yang terlihat sedikit pucat.

"_Gwaenchanha Eomma_, aku tahu _Eomma_ sibuk di sana," jawab Donghae dan terus tersenyum.

Mereka sedang duduk berdua di balkon.

Nyonya Kim tersenyum mendengar jawaban Donghae dan dia menurunkan tangannya dari wajah Donghae ke perut rata Donghae, "Cucu _halmeoni_ tidak boleh nakal eoh? Jangan buat _eomma_ sakit, tumbuhlah dengan sehat, _halmeoni_ tidak bisa sering-sering menjengukmu."

Donghae kembali tersenyum mendengar semua ucapan nyonya Kim, dia merasa sangat beruntung memiliki mertua sebaik nyonya Kim dan juga tuan Kim tentunya, meskipun ayah mertuanya itu sedang tidak berada di sini sekarang. "_Eomma_…" panggil Donghae pelan membuat tatapan nyonya Kim yang tadi tertuju pada perutnya pindah ke wajahnya. "_Gomawoyo_…" ucapnya dengan sebuah aliran air mata.

"Kenapa menantuku menangis?" ucap nyonya Kim dan kemudian menyeka air mata Donghae dengan tangannya.

"Aku mencintai _Eomma_," hingga akhirnya Donghae benar-benar menangis dan memeluk nyonya Kim dengan erat.

"Aku juga mencintaimu," ucap nyonya Kim membalas pelukkan Donghae, membuat dua orang yang sedang melihat mereka dari dalam tersenyum dengan sangat bahagia.

**.**

**.**

**Malam hari**

"_Eomma_… kenapa _Eomma_ harus pulang besok?"

Donghae yang sekarang sedang berbaring sambil memeluk nyonya Lee bertanya sambil menatap wajah nyonya Lee yang memang sudah sedari tapi dipandanginya. Donghae memutuskan untuk tidur bersama nyonya Lee di kamar Kihae, sedangkan Kibum, nyonya Kim dan Kihae tidur di kamar KiHae karena memang ukuran tempat tidurnya lebih besar dan muat untuk mereka bertiga.

"Kalau _eomma_ ada waktu _eomma_ pasti mengunjungimu lagi," jawab nyonya Lee sambil membelai kepala Donghae dengan sangat lembut, "Kamu harus jaga dirimu baik-baik eoh? Juga cucu _eomma_."

"_Ne Eomma_," jawab Donghae tersenyum meskipun dia sedikit sedih karena besok ibunya ini sudah harus kembali ke Mokpo. "Nanti suruh Donghwa _hyung_ ke sini, aku sangat merindukannya," lanjutnya dengan wajah sedih yang kini sudah tidak bisa disembunyikannya lagi.

"Tentu saja, Donghwa juga sangat merindukanmu."

Mereka terus bicara berdua hingga akhirnya mereka tertidur dengan tangan Donghae yang setia melingkar di pinggang nyonya Lee.

**- isfa_id -**

"_Halmeoni_, _Halmeoni_ nanti ke sini lagi kan?" tanya Kihae yang sekarang sedang berada di dalam gendongan nyonya Lee, "Kihae masih mau main sama _halmeoni_."

"_Ne_… nanti _halmeoni_ ke sini lagi, sama Donghwa _samchon_," jawab nyonya Lee membuat Kihae tersenyum.

"_Ne_… Kihae juga mau main sama Donghwa _samchon_," ucap Kihae sambil menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya senang. "_Appa_… kata _halmeoni_ Lee nanti _halmeoni_ mau ke sini lagi sama Donghwa _samchon_."

Kibum hanya menjawab ucapan Kihae dengan sebuah senyuman yang sangat manis.

Nyonya Lee menurunkan tubuh mungil Kihae dari gendongannya saat dia sudah harus pergi, dia berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan tinggi tubuhnya dengan Kihae dan kemudian mengusap kepala Kihae lembut, "_Halmeoni_ pulang dulu eoh? Kihae jangan nakal, harus jaga adik kecil yang ada di dalam perut _eomma_, _arraso!_"

"_Ne Halmeoni_," jawab Kihae dengan sangat yakin.

Nyonya Lee tersenyum karena gaya bicara Kihae saat ini sangat mirip dengan Kibum, ada keyakinan yang sangat besar dari nada bicaranya membuat nyonya Lee merasa sangat bahagia karena anak bungsunya memiliki orang-orang yang sangat mencintainya di sekitarnya, membuat dia tidak perlu terlalu khawatir. "Cucu _halmeoni_ hebat," pujinya membuat Kihae tersenyum semakin lebar.

Perlahan nyonya Lee berdiri dan Kihae langsung berlari ke arah Kibum, dan Kibum langsung menggendongnya. "_Eomma_ pulang dulu, jaga dirimu baik-baik," ucap nyonya Lee pada Donghae dan memeluknya.

"_Ne Eomma_."

"_Eomma_ pulang, jaga diri kalian baik-baik," kali ini nyonya Lee berucap kepada Kibum, menantunya.

"_Ne Eomma_," jawab Kibum singkat sama seperti Donghae.

"Aku akan menjaga anak dan cucu kita selama aku berada di sini," ucap nyonya Kim sebelum nyonya Lee mengatakan apa-apa padanya.

Nyonya Lee tersenyum dan mulai menarik kopernya untuk kemudian menaiki pesawat yang akan membawanya ke Mokpo.

**MAU E.N.D~?**

Tambah aneh kan ni FF? Dan… tetap pendek… hah… *narik nafas pasrah* siap-siap kalau ada yang tidak suka… -_-"

Kemaren ada yang minta dibuatin kisah cinta monyet KiWon (Kihae - Eunwon)… Gimana? Apa sudah cukup kisah cinta monyetnya? XDDDDD

Terus untuk yang minta WonHyuk momentnya, udah ya ^^

**Balasan review:**

Jisuu Kim : Sempat shock karena FF ini dihapus? Ini FF favoritmu? *melayang* XDDDDD makasih ya ^^ selama masih ada yang bersedia membaca, FF ini bakalan diterusin, kalau sudah tidak ada lagi… -_-" kkk~

chokyunniee : Puas? Penasaran? Jangan cepet-cepet ending? Waduh… jadi panjang banget kayaknya ni FF.

Kim Seo Jin aka Kimmy : WonHyuk momentnya udah ada ya ^^

AIrzanti : Oke, ini udah update ya ^^

elfish : Ini udah update chap 13nya…

cloudyeye : Kependekan ya? Chap ini juga pendek banget :((( oh ya… FFmu eonni tunggu ya ^^

cloud3024 : Ini udah lanjut ^^

kiki ElFishy : Ini udah dilanjutin, masih mau lanjut? kkk~

zakurafrezee : Iya, FF ini dihapus sama adminnya, makasih ya udah mau baca ^^

dew'yellow : 'I'm a Ghost'? Entah kenapa belum bisa ngelanjutin yang itu, sabar ya, XD

Eun Byeol : Nantang admin FFn? Seperti itulah, XDDDDD

ecca augest : KiHae… KiHae… KiHae… kkk~

ika. Zordick : Oke, eonni bakalan sabar, kkk~ dan… FF eonni yg mana ya? Hehe…

rizkyeonhae : Tu kan ngebosenin :((( chap ini juga ngebosenin banget… *nangis kejer*

Epilovekyuminelfsuju : Oke, chap 13nya udah update ya ^^ dan masalah FF yang dihapus sama adminnya itu karena melanggar peraturan FFn.

hyukkiefee : Diskip waktu Donghae lahiran? Maksudnya g' usah diceritain waktu Donghae ngelahirin? Terus adik kecil Kihae langsung nongol gitu? Atau maksudnya mau langsung diceritain pas Donghae ngelahirin?

oryzasativa : Oke, ini udah lanjut, dan untuk member SuJu yang lain baru dimasukin WonHyuk aja, apa masih terasa datar ceritanya? Mudah-mudahan tidak, kkk~

meyminimin : Kurang panjang? Chap ini juga pendek banget, mianhae *bow*

liviyakim : Jangan teror saya! XDDDDD *ditendang*

lee minji elf : Oke, ini udah lanjut ^^

Nina Snow Elf : Baca yg chap sebelumnya? Di FB, XDDDDD

shiRan-chan : Ini udah update, tapi mian masih pendek banget :(((


	3. Chapter 14

**Tittle : Our Little Angel**

**Pairing : KiHae**

**Chap 14 update ^^**

_**Happy reading **_

**- isfa_id -**

"Bummie… aku mau ke taman bermainnya sekarang!"

Donghae merengek, entah sudah yang berapa kali dia lakukan dari satu jam yang lalu. Kalimat yang dia lontarkan tidak pernah berubah, hanya satu kalimat itu. Sekarang kandungan Donghae sudah menginjak usia tiga bulan dan kemanjaannya semakin menjadi-jadi. Beberapa kali Kibum harus menjadi orang yang paling disalahkan bila keinginannya tidak terpenuhi, terlebih satu bulan ini, karena nyonya Kim sudah pulang.

Biasanya meskipun Kibum tidak bisa memberikan apa yang Donghae inginkan nyonya Kim selalu bisa membujuknya agar dia tidak marah pada Kibum, tapi sekarang itu sudah tidak bisa lagi. Bahkan perlu diketahui, ada kejadian yang sangat parah yang membuat kepala Kibum harus terluka karena Donghae melemparinya sebuah pot kecil, karena Kibum lebih memilih untuk syuting daripada menemani dia di rumah.

"Aku mau ke taman bermain," Donghae berucap sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya persis seperti anak kecil. Andai saja dia berguling-guling di tempat tidur sekarang dia akan sangat sangat sangat terlihat seperti anak kecil. "Sekarang Bummie… Sekarang… Sekarang…" rengeknya karena sedari tadi Kibum menolak untuk membawanya ke taman bermain.

"Kamu sudah tidak sayang lagi denganku."

Kibum, yang sedari tadi hanya diam sambil menyiapkan diri untuk berangkat ke lokasi syutingnya langsung menghampiri Donghae yang tetap setia menghentak-hentakkan kakinya karena kesal, "Hei, jangan bicara seperti itu," ucap Kibum sambil menyentuh wajah Donghae dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kamu sudah tidak sayang lagi denganku."

"Kita ke taman bermainnya minggu depan eoh? Hari ini aku harus syuting, dan sekarang aku sudah sangat telat. Manager hyung sudah sedari tadi meneleponku," Kibum mencoba menenangkan Donghae sambil terus membelai pipi Donghae.

"Tidak mau! Aku maunya sekarang, sekarang, sekarang…"

"Jagi-ya, berhentilah bersikap seperti anak kecil," ucap Kibum yang membuat Donghae menatapnya tajam.

Donghae langsung membalik badannya hingga sekarang posisinya adalah membelakangi Kibum, "Aku membencimu," ucap Donghae.

"Hei," Kibum berucap dengan sangat lembut dan memeluk Donghae dari belakang dan menyandarkan dagunya di bahu Donghae. "Minggu depan aku libur dua hari, aku akan melakukan apapun yang kamu minta," ucap Kibum dan memberikan satu kecupan di leher Donghae.

Donghae bergerak untuk membalik tubuhnya sehingga membuat Kibum melonggarkan pelukkannya pada tubuh istrinya itu. Donghae menatap wajah Kibum setelah posisi mereka sekarang kembali berhadapan. "Janji?" ucapnya dengan wajah yang sedikit dibuat sedih.

"Ne…" jawab Kibum singkat membuat Donghae langsung tersenyum dan memeluk tubuh Kibum erat.

'drrrttt… drrrttt… drrrttt…'

Donghae melepaskan pelukkannya pada tubuh Kibum saat mendengar suara getaran handphone Kibum yang diletakkannya di atas meja. Kibum segera bangkit dan mengambil handphonenya, ada sebuah pesan masuk dari managernya yang meminta dia segera datang ke lokasi syuting. Setelah memasukkan handphone itu ke dalam kantong celananya, Kibum segera mendekati Donghae yang masih duduk di atas tempat tidur mereka.

"Aku pergi," ucap Kibum yang mendapatkan anggukan dari Donghae. Dia segera berjalan untuk keluar dari kamar mereka kalau saja Donghae tidak menarik tangannya. Kibum menoleh dan menatap Donghae bingung, "Wae?" tanyanya.

"Cium…" ucap Donghae manja.

Kibum yang mendengar itu hanya bisa tersenyum dan langsung memberikan sebuah kecupan di pipi Donghae.

"Kamu sudah tidak sayang lagi denganku?"

Kibum kembali tersenyum saat mendengar pertanyaan Donghae, dia segera mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Donghae dan memberi lumatan lembut pada bibir Donghae. "Saranghae," ucapnya sedikit berbisik dan memberi kecupan sekali lagi di bibir indah istrinya itu. "Aku pergi eoh?"

Donghae mengangguk dengan rona merah di kedua pipinya.

Kibum segera berjalan keluar dari kamar mereka, tapi dia menoleh dan kembali menatap Donghae, "Tidak mau mengantarku?" tanyanya, karena biasanya Donghae akan mengantarnya sampai ke depan pintu kalau dia pergi, tapi sekarang Donghae hanya duduk di tempat tidur mereka.

Donghae menggeleng, "Aku mau tidur," ucapnya dan langsung berbaring sambil menarik selimut menutupi setengah tubuhnya.

Kibum kembali mendekati Donghae dan membelai pipi mulusnya, "Ini masih pagi Jagi-ya, lebih baik kamu temani Kihae eoh?"

"Nanti," jawab Donghae singkat.

"Sudahlah, kamu harus temani Kihae nanti, aku sudah harus pergi sekarang," ucap Kibum dan langsung keluar dari kamar mereka.

Kibum berjalan ke arah pintu, lebih tepatnya sedikit berlari, dia sudah benar-benar telat. Tapi baru saja dia ingin membuka pintu, langkahnya terhenti saat malaikat kecilnya memanggil.

"Appa…"

Kibum menoleh dan langsung berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan tinggi mereka, "Wae?" tanya Kibum lembut meskipun sebenarnya dia sangat gelisah karena harus secepatnya sampai ke lokasi syuting.

"Appa mau ke mana?" tanya Kihae setelah sebelumnya menekan tombol pause pada PSP yang sedang dia mainkan.

"Appa mau kerja, Kihae jangan nakal eoh? Jaga eomma sama adik kecil," jawab Kibum sambil membelai rambut hitam malaikat kecilnya.

"Ne Appa, nanti Appa pulangnya jam berapa?" jawab dan tanya Kihae.

"Appa tidak tahu, mungkin Appa pulangnya malam. Kenapa? Kihae mau Appa belikan sesuatu?"

"Ne…"

"Apa?" tanya Kibum tetap dengan nada lembut.

"Kaset game baru, sama… eskrim," jawab Kihae semangat.

Kibum tersenyum dan langsung memberikan kecupan di pipi chubby Kihae, "Ne, nanti appa belikan, tapi Kihae harus janji Kihae akan jagain eomma sama adik kecil eoh?"

"Ne Appa."

"Kihae temanin eomma sekarang, appa harus berangkat kerja."

Kihae yang mendengar ucapan Kibum yang adalah sebuah perintah baginya langsung mengangguk dan langsung berlari menuju kamar orang tuanya untuk menemani eommanya seperti permintaan Kibum tadi, dan Kibum langsung berdiri dan langsung keluar dari apartementnya.

**- isfa_id -**

Kibum segera berlari setelah keluar dari mobilnya, dia berlari menembus kerumunan orang yang ada di sana, fansnya dan juga beberapa kru yang sudah bersiap-siap untuk memulai syuting sejak dua jam yang lalu. "Joesonghabnida," Kibum berucap sambil membungkukan badannya di depan seseorang yang sedang duduk di belakang sebuah monitor kecil, sang sutradara.

Sang sutradara, yang tadi sibuk membolak-balik naskah yang ada di tangannya langsung mendongak dan menatap Kibum tanpa ekspresi sedikitpun, "Dua jam," kalimat pertama yang keluar dari mulut sang sutradara membuat Kibum tertunduk menyesal. "Padahal aku sudah meminta untuk memakai aktor lain, tapi mereka tetap ingin memakai aktor yang tidak professional seperti ini," lanjutnya tanpa memandang sedikitpun ke arah Kibum dan kembali sibuk membolak-balik naskahnya.

Kibum hanya dapat diam mendengar ucapan sutradara karena dia tahu dia yang salah, semua orang sudah bersiap dari dua jam yang lalu sedangkan dia baru saja menginjakkan kakinya di sini. Kalau saja tadi malam dia tidur lebih awal, mungkin dia tidak akan kesiangan. Tapi dia tidak bisa bicara apa-apa lagi, dan dia juga tidak mungkin menyalahkan Donghae yang sudah membuat dia harus tidur jam empat pagi karena harus mencari makanan yang Donghae inginkan.

"Joesonghabnida," hanya kata itu yang dapat terlontar dari mulut Kibum.

"Joesonghabnida," Kibum menoleh saat dia mendengar suara seseorang yang juga meminta maaf kepada sang sutradara. Dilihatnya seorang namja yang diketahui adalah managernya, yang sekarang sedang menatapnya seolah-olah dia akan segera dibunuh sekarang. "Joesonghabnida," sekali lagi managernya meminta maaf dan langsung menarik Kibum menjauh dari sana, menuju ke ruang ganti.

**.**

**.**

"Mianhaeyo Hyung, tapi aku baru tidur jam empat pagi karena Dong…"

"Jangan mencari-cari alasan," potong managernya membuat Kibum mau tak mau harus diam. "Kau tahu bagaimana dia membentakku tadi karena mempunyai aktor yang tidak professional sepertimu?" lanjutnya.

"Hyung, kau tahu kan kalau Donghae sedang hamil, dan dia…"

"Sudahlah, aku tidak mau mendengar alasan apapun darimu, dan jangan bawa-bawa Donghae dalam hal ini, karena ini adalah kesalahanmu," ucap managernya yang membuat Kibum kembali terdiam, "Lebih baik kau tidak melakukan ini lagi, kalau tidak kau akan kehilangan peran ini, kau tahu?"

"Ne Hyung, Mianhae…" ucap Kibum penuh penyesalan.

**.**

**.**

"CUT!"

Kibum langsung diam dan menghentikan aktingnya saat sutradara meneriakinya. Dilihatnya sang sutradara mendekatinya dengan naskah yang digulung hingga akhirnya 'Plak…' kepalanya mendapatkan pukulan yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan karena kepala Kibum sangat sakit sekarang. "Kau tidak bisa akting? Lalu bagaimana kau bisa menjadi aktor? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti mengapa mereka semua harus memilihmu?" ucap sang sutradara meremehkan Kibum.

Kibum hanya bisa diam mendengar semua ocehan sutradara itu. Entah kenapa dia jadi tidak bisa konsentrasi saat akting, apalagi saat mengingat ucapan managernya yang mengatakan kalau dia akan kehilangan peran ini kalau dia melakukan kesalahan, hingga akhirnya membuat dia sangat gugup, "Joesonghabnida," ucapnya.

"Sedari tadi kau selalu meminta maaf, aku bosan mendengarnya," sang sutradara semakin emosi mendengar ucapan Kibum, "Ku rasa hubungan antar namja memang membuat seseorang menjadi aneh."

"Aku mohon jangan sangkut pautkan ini dengan kehidupan pribadiku," ucap Kibum yang sekarang malah menatap sang sutradara tajam.

"Kau berani memandangku seperti itu?" kembali sang sutradara mengeluarkan kata-kata yang akhirnya membuat Kibum kembali menunduk. "Bereskan semuanya, batalkan saja syuting hari ini, aku sudah tidak mau melanjutkannya," perintah sang sutradara kepada semua kru dan kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Kibum yang masih hanya bisa berdiri diam di tempatnya.

Kibum hanya bisa menoleh, melihat semua kru yang sudah membereskan semua peralatan syuting, entah kenapa tubuhnya seakan tidak bisa digerakkan sekarang. Dia hanya terdiam di sana sambil sesekali membungkuk meminta maaf kepada semua kru yang berjalan di depannya, "Joesonghabnida, joesonghabnida, joesonghabnida," ucapnya penuh penyesalan.

**- isfa_id -**

Kibum melangkah gontai memasuki apartementnya, dia tersenyum kecil saat melihat malaikat kecilnya berlari ke arahnya, "Appa, Appa sudah pulang, kaset game sama eskrim Kihae mana?" tanya Kihae membuat Kibum langsung memeluk tubuh mungil yang ada di depannya sekarang.

"Mianhae, Appa lupa, lain kali eoh?"

"Ne Appa," jawab Kihae.

Kibum selalu merasa beruntung memiliki malaikat kecil sepintar dan semengerti Kihae, Kihae tidak pernah memaksakan apapun yang dia inginkan pada Kibum ataupun Donghae, bila orang tuanya memang tidak bisa memberikan Kihae tidak pernah menuntut.

"Eomma mana?" tanya Kibum sambil membelai pipi chubby Kihae.

"Aku di sini," ucap Donghae yang sudah sedari tadi ada di dekat mereka.

"Aku tidak melihatmu," ujar Kibum dan langsung berdiri tapi kemudian menunduk menatap Kihae, "Kihae main sendiri di kamar eoh?" ucapnya yang langsung dituruti Kihae.

Donghae yang sudah melihat Kihae masuk ke kamarnya langsung mendekati Kibum, ditatapnya wajah Kibum yang sedikit menampakkan kalau dia sedang ada masalah, "Kamu sudah pulang, apa syutingnya memang cepat selesai hari ini?" tanya Donghae.

"Ne," jawab Kibum singkat.

"Apa ada masalah?"

"Aniya, hanya saja syutingnya ditunda," jawab Kibum dan tersenyum meski senyumnya sangat terlihat dipaksakan.

"Tidak mau cerita?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Kibum dan memeluk Donghae sejenak dan kemudian langsung berjalan masuk ke kamar mereka.

Donghae yang melihat Kibum sudah masuk ke kamar mereka langsung menyusulnya, langkahnya terhenti sejenak di depan pintu saat melihat Kibum yang berbaring di atas tempat tidur mereka. Dia melangkah perlahan mendekati dan kemudian naik ke tempat tidur dan duduk sambil mengangkat kepala Kibum dan membaringkannya di pahanya.

Kibum mendongak untuk menatap wajah Donghae dan kemudian menarik tangan Donghae dan diletakkan di atas dadanya. Dan Donghae hanya bisa memberikan senyum manisnya dan membelai rambut Kibum dengan satu tangannya yang tidak sedang berada dalam genggaman Kibum.

**.**

**.**

Tidak terasa sudah satu jam posisi Kibum dan Donghae tidak berubah sedikitpun, keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka berdua membuat Kibum tertidur dengan pulas sambil terus menggenggam tangan Donghae yang berada di dadanya. Donghae terus membelai rambut hitam Kibum dan kemudian melepaskan genggaman tangan Kibum perlahan. Diangkatnya juga kepala Kibum dari pahanya dan menggantikannya dengan bantal.

Perlahan Donghae keluar dari kamar mereka dan menemui Kihae yang sedari tadi berada di kamarnya. Didekatinya Kihae yang masih sibuk bermain dengan PSPnya, "Anak eomma sedang apa?" tanya Donghae lembut dan membelai rambut hitam Kihae.

"Main Eomma," jawab Kihae singkat tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari PSP putih di tanganya. Tapi setelah beberapa detik Kihae menekan tombol Pause dan menatap Donghae dengan mata beningnya. "Eomma…"

"Hm?"

"Kihae mau game baru," jawab Kihae sambil naik ke atas pangkuan Donghae.

Donghae tersenyum dan langsung memeluk tubuh mungil Kihae di atas pangkuannya, "Nanti eoh? Nanti kalau appa sempat, pasti appa beliin Kihae game baru," ucap Donghae lembut untuk membujuk malaikat kecilnya.

"Ne Eomma," jawab Kihae membuat Donghae tersenyum.

Kihae terus bermanja-manja di atas pangkuan Donghae sambil memeluk tangan Donghae dengan sangat erat, "Eomma, kapan adik kecilnya lahir?" tanya Kihae kemudian dan membelai perut Donghae.

"Nanti, adik kecilnya masih mau tidur di dalam perut eomma," jawab Donghae sambil ikut menyentuh perutnya sendiri.

"Eomma, Kihae lapar," ucap Kihae lagi dan memandang wajah Donghae.

"Lapar?" ucap Donghae memastikan dan Kihae mengangguk, 'Aku juga lapar, aku mau makan bulgogi,' lanjut Donghae dalam hati. Donghae langsung menurunkan Kihae dari pangkuannya dan langsung berlari ke kamarnya. Dia segera naik ke atas tempat tidurnya di mana Kibum masih tertidur pulas di sana, "Bummie, Bummie," panggil Donghae untuk membangunkan Kibum, "Bummie," panggilnya lagi sambil mengguncang tubuh Kibum.

"Eeemmm," Kibum membuka matanya.

"Bummie," Donghae menarik tangan Kibum, membuat Kibum langsung merubah posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk. "Bummie, aku lapar," ucap Donghae saat Kibum sudah duduk dengan sedikit mengucek matanya yang masih mengantuk.

"Makan saja kalau lapar," jawab Kibum masih dengan mata yang sedikit sayup karena dia masih sangat mengantuk.

"Aku mau makan bulgogi."

"Masak saja," jawab Kibum lagi denan mata yang masih enggan terbuka sepenuhnya.

"Tidak ada daging."

"Beli saja kalau begitu," kembali Kibum menjawab tanpa memandang Donghae.

"Kalau begitu cepat, belikan aku bulgogi," ucap Donghae sambil menarik-narik tangan Kibum manja.

"Aku mengantuk Jagi-ya, biarkan aku tidur dulu, nanti saja kalau mau ku belikan bulgoginya," ujar Kibum dan kembali membaringkan tubuhnya, meski akhirnya dia kembali duduk karena Donghae menariknya.

"Sekarang Bummie, aku lapar," rengek Donghae.

"Nanti saja, aku tidur dulu," ucap Kibum dan kembali berbaring, dan Donghae kembali menariknya, tapi kali ini Kibum menarik tangannya sendiri dari tangan Donghae yang sedari tadi menariknya. "Biarkan aku tidur eoh?" ucapnya dan langsung memejamkan mata.

"Kalau kamu tidur aku bagaimana? Aku lapar," ucap Donghae manja dan mengguncang-guncang tubuh Kibum.

"Jagi-ya, kamu tahu kan kalau aku baru tidur jam empat pagi, jadi sekarang biarkan aku tidur dulu eoh? Aku benar-benar mengantuk."

"Kamu belikan aku bulgogi dulu, baru nanti kamu tidur lagi," Donghae terus merengek dan terus mengguncang-guncang tubuh Kibum.

"Jagi-ya…"

"Kamu sudah tidak sayang lagi denganku?"

"Berhenti mengucapkan kalimat itu!" Kibum berucap sedikit membentak.

Donghae memajukan mulutnya dan kemudian langsung keluar dari kamar mereka.

**.**

**.**

Donghae terus memandangi punggung Kibum yang sekarang sedang berbaring membelakanginya, sejak Kibum membentaknya tadi mereka sama sekali tidak bicara sedikitpun, di meja makan pun mereka juga tidak mengobrol apapun, hanya sesekali menjawab semua pertanyaan yang Kihae lontarkan kepada mereka berdua.

Mulut Donghae sudah sedari tadi maju karena kesal, dan bukan satu atau dua kali dia memanggil Kibum tapi Kibum sama sekali tidak menyahut.

"Bummie, kamu marah?" tanya Donghae dan sama seperti sebelumnya Kibum sama sekali tidak menjawab. Donghae semakin memajukan mulutnya tapi perlahan mulai menggerakkan tangannya untuk menyentuh tubuh Kibum.

Donghae menyentuh punggung Kibum dengan jari telunjuknya, dia memain-mainkan telunjuknya di sana, menggerak-gerakkannya seolah dia sedang menulis sesuatu, 'Mianhae' kata pertama yang ditulis Donghae di punggung Kibum dengan telunjuknya dan Kibum masih belum memberikan tanggapan apapun, 'Saranghae' kata berikutnya yang Donghae tulis dan Kibum belum juga memberikan tanggapan.

'Hap…' Donghae kesal dan akhirnya langsung memeluk Kibum, "Ya sudah kalau kamu marah, aku mau tidur," ucapnya dan mempererat pelukkan di pinggang suaminya itu.

Kibum sedikit menunduk melihat tangan Donghae yang melingkar di pinggangnya, disentuhnya tangan Donghae dan sedikit mengelusnya, "Tidurlah," ucapnya dan dia dapat merasakan anggukkan Donghae di punggungnya.

**.**

**.**

Donghae terbangun dari tidurnya dan menyadari Kibum yang sudah tidak berada di sebelahnya, dia melirik jam sebentar dan melihat kalau sekarang jam dua malam. Dia keluar dari kamarnya dan menemukan Kibum yang sedang duduk sendiri di ruang makan dengan secangkir minuman hangat yang ada di atas meja. Donghae berjalan mendekatinya dan kemudian segera duduk di sebelahnya, "Waeyo?" tanyanya lembut sambil mengusap punggung Kibum. "Ada masalah?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Kibum dan kemudian menyesap minumannya.

"Bummie."

"Tidak apa-apa, ini hanya masalah kecil," ucap Kibum mengerti dengan kekhawatiran Donghae. Dia sedikit tersenyum melihat Donghae yang memajukan mulutnya, selalu saja seperti itu. Kibum langsung menarik tubuh Donghae ke dalam pelukkannya, "Tidak apa-apa, hanya ada sedikit masalah tadi di lokasi syuting," ucap Kibum akhirnya menceritakan masalahnya.

"Apa?" tanya Donghae sambil melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Kibum.

"Gara-gara kamu yang membuat aku tidur jam empat pagi, jadi aku bangun kesiangan dan terlambat ke lokasi syuting. Sutradara marah padaku dan akhirnya menunda syutingnya," jawab Kibum.

"Hiks… jadi gara-gara aku."

Kibum yang mendengar isakan Donghae langsung mendorong tubuh Donghae dan menatapnya, "Aigoo, kenapa menangis?"

"Kamu mendapatkan masalah karena aku," jawab Donghae sedikit terisak.

"Kenapa kamu menjadi lebih cengeng sekarang? Sudahlah tidak usah menangis, aku tidak apa-apa," ucap Kibum sambil mengusap air mata Donghae.

"Tidak apa-apa, kalau kamu mau marah denganku marah saja, kalau kamu mau membentakku bentak saja," ucap Donghae sambil menyentuh kedua tangan Kibum yang berada di wajahnya.

Kibum tersenyum dan kemudian memberikan sebuah kecupan di bibir Donghae, "Apa aku bisa marah denganmu? Kalau aku bisa marah, aku sudah marah sedari tadi."

"Tadi kamu marah," ucap Donghae membuat Kibum mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Kapan?"

"Tadi… kamu tidak mau bicara denganku, dan tadi siang kamu membentakku," jawab Donghae sambil memajukan mulutnya membuat Kibum terkekeh, "Kenapa tertawa?"

"Kamu sangat manis kalau cemberut seperti ini," godanya dan kembali memberikan sebuah kecupan di bibir Donghae dan kemudian menarik tubuh Donghae ke dalam pelukkan hangatnya, "Oh ya… besok mau ke taman bermain?"

"Besok? Bukannya kamu bilang minggu depan baru bisa?"

"Tadi manager hyung menelepon, dan katanya syuting ditunda sampai tiga hari ke depan, karena lawan mainku tidak bisa syuting selama tiga hari ini, jadi besok sampai tiga hari ke depan aku libur, mau?"

"Ne, aku mau," jawab Donghae semangat.

**E.N.D~? *ditendang***

Hayaaa… saya kembali melanjutkan FF ini dan menelantarkan dua FF saya yang lain *melirik 'I'm a Ghost' sama 'Memories'*. Maaf, entah kenapa otak saya tidak bisa diajak kompromi untuk melanjutkan dua FF itu, lain kali ya, XD.

Hah… dan entah kenapa juga saya tidak bisa membuat setiap chap lebih panjang, selalu saja pendek, salahkan otak saya, buwahahahahaha.

Baiklah… chap ini kembali membosankan, saya tahu itu, tapi masih saja saya mempublishnya. Sudahlah… mind to review? ^^

**Balasan Review:**

kiki ElFishy : Makasih udah suka sama FF ini, walaupun gaje banget, kkk~ FF lain ditunggu ya ^^

elfish : Troublenya ditambah? Gimana? Apa udah ada troublenya di chap ini? *g' ada* -_-"

ecca augest : Moment Kyu sama Kihae? Mian belum ada di chap ini.

Epilovekyuminelfsuju : Baru nyadar kalau Eunwon itu cewek? Perasaan aku udah pernah jelasin di chap 4 waktu Kihae sakit -_-" dan soal Donghae ngelahirin dan masalah gender adeknya Kihae masih dipikirkan, kkk~

oryzasativa : Saya keren? *tutup muka pake baju Shindong oppa* scene Eunhyuk melahirkan? Belum terpikirkan.

lee minji elf : Lebih suka kalau Eunwon namja? Tapi dia udah jadi yeoja, XD… WonHyuk? Lagi? Kan chap kemaren udah.

Chokyunniee : Bikin yang KiWon? Tu anak kecil eksis banget ya? kkk~

sugih miinah : BERISIIIKKKKK! FFMU MANAAA?

zakurafrezee : Banyakin ceritanya WonHyuk? Jadi Little Eunwon dong, bukan Little Kihae judul FF ini…

AIrzanti : Mian kalo moment WonHyuknya mengecewakan, sumpah g' dapet feelnya -_-" terus buat Eunwon dan Kihae dititipin sama HanChul dan KyuMin, belum dapet ide.

Jisuu Kim : Lanjut sampai adek Kihae lahir? Mungkin akan seperti itu jadinya, tanggung kalo distop di tengah jalan, takut ditilang, XD… part Kangwoo dan Dongwook dibanyakin? Mereka berdua dijodohin? *bentar saya pingsan dulu* buwahahahahaha…

gamers cho : Ni udah lanjut… PUAS? kkk~ yang 'I'm a Ghost' belum bisa, mian eoh?

Eun Byeol : KiHae udah romantis belum di chap ini? FFMU MANAAA?

dew'yellow : Udah full KiHae nih, gimana? Terus buat 'I'm a Ghost' mesti lebih sabar lagi, kkk~

rizkyeonhae : Chap ini juga pendek banget, entahlah kenapa tidak bisa membuatnya menjadi lebih panjang? *jedotin palak ke dinding*

MissKihae : Ini udah lanjut ^^

ika. Zordick : 'Memories'nya belum bisa dilanjutin, otak eonni mampet (?)

meyminimin : Ne ini udah lanjut ^^

Kim Seo Jin aka Kimmy : Ini udah lanjut ^^

cloud3024 : KiWon dijodohin? *KiWon manggut2 setuju* #saya pingsan# XD

Riyu : Makasih ya udah suka sama FF ini ^^

ChoTriHyun : Wah makasih udah jadiin FF ini sebagai favoritenya ^^ buat alamat WP bisa liat di profile ya ^^

Ticia : Moment KiWonnya lucu? Makasih ^^

vianiviah1004 : Ini FF favoritemu? Makasih ^^ mesti sampe chap 20? Panjang ya -_-" ini udah update moga tetep suka ^^


	4. Chapter 15

**Tittle : Our Little Angel**

**Pairing : KiHae**

**Chap 15 update ^^**

_**Happy reading **_

**- isfa_id -**

Kibum duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya sambil memperhatikan layar hitam ponselnya. "Huh…" nafas panjang itu sudah beberapa kali keluar dari mulutnya. Dia terus seperti itu tanpa menyadari Donghae yang baru saja selesai mandi masuk ke kamar mereka, hingga akhirnya suara Donghae mengejutkannya.

"Bummie, aku pakai baju apa?"

Kibum mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Donghae yang sedang memilih pakaian di lemari. Ponsel yang sedari tadi digenggamnya langsung dia lepaskan dengan meletakkannya di atas tempat tidur. Kakinya tergerak untuk melangkah mendekati istrinya tersebut dan tangannyapun terulur untuk memeluk pinggang sang istri. Sebuah ciuman lembutpun Kibum daratkan di leher indah Donghae yang sedikit basah, karena air yang menetes dari rambutnya.

"Bummie, aku pakai baju apa?" tanya Donghae lagi tanpa menghiraukan apa yang sedang Kibum lakukan padanya.

"Apa saja," jawab Kibum singkat dan kembali memberikan sebuah kecupan di leher Donghae.

"Ini?" tanya Donghae sambil mengambil sebuah kemeja berwarna biru dan menunjukkannya kepada Kibum.

"Ne, kamu akan terlihat sangat manis," jawab Kibum meski sebenarnya dia tidak memperhatikan apa yang Donghae perlihatkan padanya.

Donghae tersenyum mendengar ucapan Kibum, dia sangat suka saat Kibum sudah merayunya seperti itu, dia manis. "Benarkah?"

"Ne," dan kembali sebuah kecupan diberikan Kibum di leher istrinya itu membuat senyum Donghae semakin mengembang.

Donghae menggerakkan tubuhnya guna melepaskan pelukkan Kibum, tapi Kibum sama sekali tidak bergeming dan terus memeluk Donghae, bahkan lebih erat. "Lepaskan," ucap Donghae lembut.

"Kenapa? Tidak suka?"

"Aku mau pakai baju," jawab Donghae sambil terus mencoba melepaskan diri.

"Nanti saja, aku masih ingin memelukmu."

"Hiks," Donghae langsung menangis membuat Kibum keheranan dan langsung melepaskan pelukkannya. Diputarnya tubuh Donghae hingga mereka berhadapan dan melihat wajah Donghae yang terlihat sedih meski air matanya tidak keluar, tapi isakannya terdengar sangat jelas.

"Kenapa menangis?" tanya Kibum bingung, dia bahkan kadang tidak percaya dengan perubahan Donghae yang semakin hari semakin cengeng. "Apa aku memelukmu terlalu erat eoh?"

"Hiks, kamu mau membatalkannya lagi kan? Hiks, kita tidak jadi ke taman bermain kan? Hiks… hiks…" jawab Donghae dengan isakkan isakkannya yang membuat Kibum terkekeh. "Kenapa tertawa?"

Kibum tersenyum dan membelai wajah Donghae dengan sangat lembut, "Sudahlah, cepat pakai bajumu, aku tunggu di luar," ucapnya dan kemudian beranjak keluar dari kamar mereka.

**.**

**.**

"Bummie…"

Kibum yang tadi sedang duduk dengan santai di sofa ruang tengah langsung bangkit dan berlari mendekati Donghae saat Donghae keluar dari kamar mereka dengan sedikit berlari. Segera dihentikannya langkah Donghae dengan memeluk tangannya, "Jangan berlari," ucapnya lembut. Dia khawatir? Iya, dia sangat khawatir. Donghae sangat sering hampir terjatuh meski saat dia berjalan dengan sangat pelan, apalagi kalau dia berlari, Kibum sangat tidak mau terjadi apa-apa dengan Donghae ataupun calon adik kecil Kihae.

Kibum menuntun Donghae untuk duduk di sofa, tapi Donghae menahan tubuhnya hingga membuat Kibum menghentikan langkahnya. "Aku mau ke taman bermain sekarang!" tuntut Donghae tidak mau menunda-nunda lagi hanya dengan duduk manis di sofa.

Donghae langsung melepaskan pegangan tangan Kibum dan berjalan menuju pintu, memakai sepatunya dan kemudian keluar dengan menutup pintu sedikit kasar. Kibum yang melihat itu hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya sendiri dan kemudian langsung menyusul Donghae.

**- isfa_id -**

"Heechul Imo…" Kihae yang baru saja keluar dari kelasnya dan berjalan ke gerbang sekolahnya langsung berlari saat melihat Heechul sedang berdiri di sana, dia bahkan meninggalkan Eunwon yang berjalan di belakangnya. "Heechul Imo…" Kihae kembali berteriak setelah berada di depan Heechul dan langsung melompat ke dalam gendongan Heechul. "Heechul Imo jemput Kihae?" tanyanya sambil menggerak-gerakkan kaki kecilnya.

"Ne," jawab Heechul singkat sambil membelai rambut Kihae, tapi kemudian matanya turun menatap Eunwon yang ternyata sudah berada di sampingnya dengan wajah yang sangat cemberut. "Eunwon kenapa?" tanya Heechul sambil menurunkan Kihae dari gendongannya.

Eunwon yang ditanya tidak memberikan jawaban apapun, tapi malah memajukan mulutnya sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Heechul lembut dan berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan tinggi mereka.

"Eunwon marah sama Kihae, Kihae ninggalin Eunwon."

"Ye?" ucap Heechul kaget, "Haha… hahaha… Eunwon ngambek sama Kihae eoh?" lanjutnya sambil menarik tubuh Eunwon lebih dekat padanya. Ditatapnya wajah Eunwon yang sangat kesal dan kemudian beralih menatap Kihae yang berdiri di sebelahnya, "Kihae minta maaf sama Eunwon eoh?"

"Kenapa?" tanya Kihae bingung kenapa dia harus meminta maaf kepada Eunwon.

"Tadi Kihae ninggalin Eunwon, Eunwon jadi ngambek," jawab Heechul.

"Ne Imo. Eunwon, maafin Kihae," ucap Kihae sambil mendekati Eunwon dan memberikan sebuah kecupan di pipi mulus yeoja kecil itu yang membuat Heechul membelalakkan matanya.

"Ne." jawab Eunwon sambil menundukkan kepalanya membuat Heechul semakin membelalakkan matanya. 'Ada apa dengan bocah-bocah ini?' batinnya.

Heechul menggelengkan kepalanya, dan kemudian langsung membawa kedua bocah tersebut ke dalam mobilnya. Tadi Kibum memang meminta tolong Heechul untuk menjemput Kihae karena dia harus mengajak Donghae jalan-jalan dan Donghae tidak mau menunggu sampai Kihae pulang sekolah. Dan Eunwon? Saat dia mengetahui kalau Heechul yang akan menjemput Kihae -Kihae sendiri yang mengatakan soal itu padanya- langsung meminta supirnya untuk tidak menjemputnya karena dia bilang dia ingin ikut Kihae.

**- isfa_id -**

"Bummie, aku mau itu," Donghae yang melihat sebuah stan yang menjual balon-balon, itu terlihat sangat indah, karena memiliki warna yang beragam, dan Donghae tertarik untuk memilikinya. Dia langsung berlari menuju stan tersebut dan Kibum langsung berlari menyusulnya dan menahan langkah istrinya itu.

"Jangan berlari," ucap Kibum lembut.

Donghae langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya membuat Kibum yang melihatnya tersenyum.

Kibum dan Donghae sudah hampir dua jam berkeliling di taman bermain, mereka cukup bisa berjalan dengan tenang karena mereka melakukan sedikit penyamaran, meski pada kenyataannya tidak sedikit fans mereka yang dapat mengenali. Tapi mereka beruntung, karena fans mereka tetap ingin memberikan mereka prifasi tanpa terus membuntuti ke manapun mereka pergi.

"Bummie, aku mau yang kuning, hijau dan biru," ucap Donghae setelah mereka sampai di stan penjualan balon tersebut. "Yang merah juga," lanjutnya kepada paman penjualnya, "Yang ungu juga," lanjut Donghae lagi, bahkan sebelum paman penjual balon itu mengambilkan empat warna balon yang dia inginkan tadi.

"Beli satu saja eoh?" bujuk Kibum sambil mengambil sebuah balon berwarna biru dari tangan paman penjual balon tersebut.

"Tidak mau, aku juga mau yang warna lain," rengek Donghae membuat paman penjual balon tersebut terdiam melihat tingkah manja Donghae yang menurutnya kelewat batas untuk ukuran namja.

"Satu saja, atau balon nemo saja, yang besar itu?" bujuk Kibum lagi sambil menunjuk balon nemo yang berukuran paling besar di sana.

"Tidak mau, aku mau balonnya warna warni, tidak mau satu."

Kibum yang sudah tahu apa yang selanjutnya akan terjadi pada Donghae terpaksa mengalah, karena bila dia terus berusaha membujuknya pasti Donghae akan menangis sekarang juga, "Baiklah, lima kan?" ucapnya dan Donghae langsung mengangguk senang. Kibum segera mengambil lima buah balon dengan warna yang berbeda sesuai dengan apa yang Donghae inginkan tadi. Dia segera memberikan uangnya dan menggenggam tangan Donghae untuk kembali berjalan, entah ke mana. Tapi baru saja beberapa langkah mereka berjalan, Donghae menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku juga mau yang nemo."

**- isfa_id -**

"Kyu samchon…"

Kihae berlari masuk ke dalam dorm Super Junior dan menghampiri Kyuhyun yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya. Sepertinya jadwalnya kosong hari ini.

"Kalian sudah sampai?" Sungmin yang kebetulan juga baru keluar dari kamar langsung mendekati Eunwon dan segera menggendongnya. Eunwon hanya mengangguk kecil seraya tersenyum dengan manis menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin tadi, sedangkan Heechul langsung berjalan menuju ruang tengah menemui Hangeng yang sepertinya baru saja pulang dari kegiatannya.

"Kau baru pulang?" tanya Heechul dan mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di pipi Hangeng.

"Hem," jawab Hangeng singkat dan mengusap kepala Heechul.

*Saya merasa HanChul di sini KiHae banget ya? LOL*

"Kyu samchon, gendong Kihae," rengek Kihae ingin digendong Kyuhyun sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya, sangat berharap Kyuhyun akan segera mengangkat tubuh mungilnya itu, tapi Kyuhyun malah memberikan jawaban dengan meninggalkan Kihae ke dapur, "Kyu samchon jelek," ucap Kihae sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Kihae langsung berjalan menuju kamar KyuMin dan menemukan PSP hitam Kyuhyun yang tergeletak dengan indah di atas meja. Dia segera mengambilnya dan memainkannya sambil berbaring di atas tempat tidur, setelah sebelumnya meletakkan tas sekolahnya di atas meja.

"Imo, Kihae mana?" tanya Eunwon saat sadar dia tidak melihat Kihae sekarang.

"Bukannya tadi sama Kyuhyun samchon?" Sungmin malah balik bertanya. Tadi dia langsung membawa Eunwon ke ruang tengah mendekati HanChul setelah menggendong yeoja mungil itu, tanpa memperhatikan apa yang sedang terjadi dengan Kyuhyun dan Kihae sehingga dia tidak tahu kalau Kihae sebenarnya sekarang sedang berada di kamarnya.

"Mungkin diculik," ucap Kyuhyun seenaknya setelah dia menghabiskan minumnya di dapur tadi sambil ikut bergabung dengan yang lainnya di ruang tengah, "Hyung, aku hanya bercanda," lanjut Kyuhyun saat Heechul memandangnya dengan tatapan kemarahannya. "Tapi dia ke mana?"

"Yeee, Kihae menang!" terdengar teriakkan Kihae hingga membuat mereka semua tahu sekarang Kihae sedang berada di mana.

"MWO?" Kyuhyun berteriak.

**- isfa_id -**

Donghae terus berjalan dengan sangat riang, membawa balon-balonnya dan juga menggenggam tangan Kibum dengan tangan satunya. Dan Kibum hanya tersenyum melihat kebahagiaan Donghae. "Bummie, aku haus," ucap Donghae sedikit menoleh ke arah Kibum saat dia mengatakan itu.

"Kita beli minum," ucap Kibum sambil mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari stan yang menjual air mineral.

"Kamu beli sendiri, aku lelah, aku duduk di sini saja," jawab Donghae sambil langsung menjatuhnya tubuhnya di sebuah bangku kecil yang memang berada di dekat mereka berdiri sekarang.

Kibum hanya tersenyum dan langsung meninggalkan Donghae untuk membelikan minuman. Dia menarik nafas panjang beberapa kali saat berjalan, dia juga bahkan sangat lelah. Sedari tadi mereka hanya berjalan, berkeliling di taman bermain ini tanpa mencoba satu wahanapun, entah sebenarnya apa yang diinginkan Donghae. Untuk apa mereka ke sini kalau hanya untuk mengelilingi taman bermain yang berukuran sangat luas ini? Ini melelahkan. Tapi dia tidak bisa menolak keinginan istrinya ini, dia tidak pernah mau membuat Donghae kecewa. Sudah terlalu sering dia melakukan itu saat dia harus beberapa kali membatalkan janji mereka karena jadwal syutingnya.

Langkah Kibum kembali tertuju ke Donghae setelah dia mendapatkan apa yang diinginkan Donghae, air minum. "Minumlah," ucapnya lembut seraya memberikan air mineral yang ada di tangannya.

"Kenapa cuma air mineral?"

"Maunya apa?"

"Eskrim."

Kibum terdiam sesaat mendengar jawaban Donghae, tapi kemudian membelai kepala Donghae lembut, "Kamu bilang haus, kalau eskrim tidak akan menghilangkan hausmu, minum ini saja eoh?" ucapnya membuat Donghae mengangguk kemudian. Kibum harus sedikit bersyukur, karena Donghae tidak memaksakan keinginannya sekarang.

Donghae meraih botol minuman itu dari tangan Kibum, membuka tutupnya, dan meminumnya tanpa menyadari pegangan pada tali balon-balonnya terlepas, dia baru sadar saat dia sedikit mendongak saat minum dan melihat balon-balonnya sudah terbang. "Balonnya…" rengek Donghe sambil menunjuk balon-balonnya yang sudah berterbangan dengan jauh.

Kibum, yang juga tidak sadar saat Donghae melepaskan balon-balonnya langsung melihat ke arah tunjukkan Donghae dan mendapati kalau balon-balon Donghae itu sudah berterbangan sangat tinggi.

"Hiks… balonnya…"

"Sudah terbang, mau bagaimana lagi," ucap Kibum santai tanpa memperhatikan rauh wajah Donghae yang benar-benar sedih sekarang.

"Hiks… hiks…"

"Aish, sudahlah," ucapnya sambil memperhatikan wajah Donghae yang sudah berlinangan air mata *Donghae lebeh deh* "Itu hanya balon, tidak usah menangis seperti itu."

"Hiks… aku mau beli lagi, hiks…" ucap Donghae terisak-isak dan langsung berdiri meninggalkan Kibum menuju stan yang menjual balon tadi.

Kibum mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri dan kemudian langsung menyusul Donghae, hingga sekarang mereka berada di stan tempat di mana mereka seharusnya membeli balon, tapi lihatlah, balonnya tinggal satu, putih, dan sepertinya Donghae tidak menginginkan itu.

"Aku mau yang merah, Ahjussi," ucap Donghae merengek seperti anak kecil kepada paman penjual balon tersebut.

"Tidak ada lagi, tinggal yang putih," jawab paman tersebut.

"Bummie, hiks… hiks… aku mau yang merah."

"Yang putih saja ya, hanya tinggal itu, sudah tidak ada lagi." Seperti biasa, Kibum mencoba membujuk Donghae, walaupun kadang dia sadar, itu tidak akan berhasil.

"Tidak mau, belikan aku yang merah," tepat seperti apa yang Kibum pikirkan, itu tidak akan berhasil, dia tidak akan bisa membujuk istrinya ini. "Bummie, aku mau yang merah, YANG MERAH!" Donghae berteriak sambil menjatuhkan dirinya a.k.a duduk di lantai stan tersebut, memeluk kedua kakinya yang tertekuk sambil terus sesegukan.

Kepala Kibum menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan memperhatikan setiap pengunjung taman bermain yang memperhatikan Donghae yang sedang terduduk dengan sangat tidak indah di sana. Dia menarik nafas panjang dan kemudian berjongkok sambil memegang kedua pundak Donghae. "Jangan menangis, semua orang melihatmu, kamu tidak malu eoh?"

"Tapi aku mau balon yang merah Bummie, tidak mau yang putih," jawab Donghae sambil menatap Kibum dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

"Balonnya sudah habis, kita beli lain kali eoh?"

"TIDAK MAU, AKU MAU BALON MERAHNYA SEKARANG!" teriak Donghae membuat Kibum tersentak, bahkan beberapa pengunjung sampai menghentikan langkah mereka sambil menatap Donghae dengan tatapan sedikit tidak suka karena membuat keributan di sana, terlebih paman penjual balonnya.

Kibum yang sudah terlihat tidak tahan lagi dengan kelakuan manja Donghae langsung menarik tangan Donghae membuat Donghae mendesah kesakitan karena Kibum menariknya dengan cukup keras. "Kita pulang!" ucap Kibum pelan tapi penuh dengan penekanan dan menarik Donghae paksa.

"Sakit Bummie," ucap Donghae yang sama sekali tidak membuat Kibum berhenti menariknya. "Bummie, hiks…" dan Kibum tetap menyeretnya hingga mereka sampai di tempat parkir.

Kibum membuka pintu mobilnya dan langsung mendorong Donghae untuk masuk, kemudian langsung menutup pintunya dengan kasar. Dia kemudian berjalan sedikit memutar, membuka pintu mobil dan duduk di sebelah Donghae, di kursi kemudi. "Berhenti menangis!" bentak Kibum saat melihat Donghae yang terus menangis, membuat Donghae langsung diam meski masih mengeluarkan suara isakannya.

Kibum sudah berniat menghidupkan mesin mobilnya saat tiba-tiba ponsel di celana jeansnya bergetar yang membuat dia mengurungkan niatnya itu. Diliriknya sesaat Donghae yang sedang sibuk mengusap air matanya sendiri, 'Apa aku terlalu kasar?' batinnya, tapi kemudian langsung merogoh kantong jeansnya karena ponselnya tidak berhenti bergetar. Ditatapnya sesaat nama Heechul yang tertera di layar ponselnya, "Hah…" dia menarik nafas panjang, entah sudah yang ke berapa kalinya untuk hari ini. "Ne Hyung, waeyo? Apa Kihae melakukan sesuatu?" tanya Kibum saat dia mengangkat teleponnya. "MWO?"

**T.B.C**

Bentar… ngakak dulu, buwahahahahaha… cerita macam apa ini? Dan itu apa? Donghae kenapa jadi kayak anak kecil banget?

Review? ^^

**Balalan review:**

HwiKa. HaeKyu: oke, ini udah lanjut saeng, dan eonni menunggu FFmu :(

aminielfish: ini udah lanjut ya ^^

Eun Byeol: jiah… kata-katamu, seolah-olah eonni selalu menagih kelanjutan FFmu *padahal emang iya* pokoknya eonni tunggu kelanjutan FF 'I am Back for You'mu dan sangat berharap FF barumu itu KiHae…

cloud3024: oke, ini belum end ko', dan sekarang udah lanjut, kkk~

lee minji elf: oke ini udah update, mian lama *bow*

Chokyunniee: buwahahahahaha… mungkin juga sih, orang hamil mungkin emang suka bikin kesel, LOL *saya sok tau*

Kim Seo Jin aka Kimmy: itu HanChul sama KyuMin udah nyelip ya, LOL

oryzasativa: bikin FF genderswitch? Saya g' ahli, cuman pernah bikin satu kali, dan belum pernah nyoba lagi, kkk~

DS: ini udah lanjut ya, mian lama *bow*

zakurafrezee: *peluk Kibum* XD

dWoonHo: Kihae said: ya, kok Kihae cuman dibeliin 'Mario Bros' noona?

Jisuu Kim: ecieee yang jatuh cinta sama Dongwook/Kangwoo.

elfish: oke, ini udah lanjut ^^

cloudyeye: ini udah lanjut, mian lama *bow*

ecca augest: Donghae jadi bingung, ada yang minta jadi tambah manja, ada yang minta jangan manja-manja, LOL *iya yang hamil cuman Donghae sama Eunhyuk*

dew'yellow: *ikutan senyum gaje* (?)

Lee Shurri: *peluk Kibum* mudah-mudahan g' dimarahin lagi sama tu sutradara, hehe…

rizkyeonhae: makasih semangatnya ^^

Guest (?): iya, g' papa, makasih udah mau review, dan? Ini udah lanjut ^^

ika. zordick: emang eonni memperlakukan Kibum kayak gimana? *peluk Kibum* kkk~

meyminimin: Kibum bakalan sabar ko' ngadepin Donghae, LOL

Guest (?): *ikutan ngebayangin Donghae dengan perut besarnya*

FreaSungMinnie YunJaeShipper: oke, ini udah lanjut, mian Kihaenya masih dikit :(

Enno KimLee: iya nih, jadi minta tolong ya, nasihatin Donghae biar g' ganggu Kibum, LOL

ELFishy123: g' nyangka sampe ditunggu, ini udah lanjut ya ^^

vianiviah1004: buwahahahahaha… ini udah lanjut ya ^^


	5. Chapter 16

**Tittle : Our Little Angel**

**Pairing : KiHae**

**Chap 16 update ^^**

_**Happy reading **_

**- isfa_id -**

"_Ya! setan kecil, apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?" Kyuhyun yang tadi mendengar teriakkan kemenangan Kihae dari ruang tengah langsung berjalan memasuki kamarnya dan menemukan Kihae yang sedang asyik memainkan PSP hitamnya sambil berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya._

"_Main," jawab Kihae singkat tanpa memandang ke arah Kyuhyun sedikitpun, karena dia masih fokus pada permainannya._

"_Aish," sungut Kyuhyun tidak terima dengan jawaban singkat Kihae yang sepertinya sama sekali tidak menganggap keberadaannya di sana. Dia berjalan mendekati Kihae dan langsung menarik PSP hitamnya itu dari tangan mungil Kihae._

"_Kyu samchon, Kihae kan lagi main, itu belum selesai, Kihae sudah mau menang lagi," rengek Kihae langsung bangkit dari posisi tidurannya tadi sambil mencoba merebut PSP itu dari tangan Kyuhyun, dan Kyuhyun? Dia langsung mengangkat tangannya setinggi mungkin untuk melindungi (?) PSPnya._

_Kihae yang sudah jelas masih kecil tidak bisa menggapai PSP dari tangan Kyuhyun itu, tapi dia terus berusaha meraihnya dengan cara melompat-lompat._

_Kyuhyun terkekeh melihat tingkat Kihae yang ngotot ingin tetap mengambil PSPnya, meski pada kenyataannya tubuh mungilnya itu tidak akan mampu menggapainya. "Ini punyaku," ucap Kyuhyun dan langsung keluar dari kamarnya, meninggalkan Kihae yang memasang raut kesalnya._

"_KYU SAMCHON JELEEEKKKKK!"_

'_Plak…'_

_Kyuhyun meringis saat mendapatkan jitakkan di kepalanya dari istri tercintanya a.k.a Sungmin, "Kau keterlaluan Kyu, pinjamkan Kihae PSPmu," ucap Sungmin sambil menatap Kyuhyun sedikit tajam, tapi sepertinya itu tidak ada pengaruhnya untuk Kyuhyun, karena sekarang dia malah langsung berjalan kembali menuju ruang tengah, menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa dan mulai memainkan PSPnya, hingga akhirnya… 'Plak…' sebuah pukulan kembali didapatkan Kyuhyun, dari Heechul._

"_Kalian berdua menyebalkan," sungut Kyuhyun sambil menatap Sungmin dan Heechul bergantian._

"_Kau yang menyebalkan Cho Kyuhyun!" teriak Heechul._

"_Imo…"_

_Heechul langsung menunduk saat seseorang memanggilnya yang adalah Eunwon yang duduk di bawah, yang sedang fokus dengan gambarnya tadi. "Kenapa Imo sama Sungmin Imo pukul Kyuhyun samchon?" tanyanya polos. "Terus, kenapa tadi Kihae teriak?" lanjutnya._

"_Tidak apa-apa," jawab Heechul, "Kita lanjutin gambarnya eoh?" lanjutnya sambil mengajak Eunwon untuk kembali melanjutkan gambarnya, yang memang Heechullah yang mengajarinya tadi._

_**Kembali ke kamar KyuMin.**_

"_Kihae jangan marah sama Kyuhyun samchon eoh? Kyuhyun samchon itu memang pelit," ucap Sungmin yang sekarang sedang memangku Kihae._

_Kihae mengangguk._

"_Sekarang Kihae mau apa?" tanya Sungmin sambil membalik posisi Kihae dalam pangkuannya sehingga mereka berhadapan._

"_Kihae mau pukul Kyu samchon." Jawab Kihae membuat Sungmin tertawa, 'Dasar setan kecil,' batinnya._

_Kihae segera turun dari pangkuan Sungmin dan langsung berlari keluar, membuat Sungmin langsung berlari menyusulnya, apa Kihae akan benar-benar memukul Kyuhyun? Tapi langkah Sungmin terhenti saat melihat Kihae duduk di sebelah Eunwon dan memperhatikan apa yang sedang Eunwon lakukan bersama Heechul, membuat Sungmin menarik nafas lega._

"_Eunwon gambar apa?" tanya Kihae membuat Eunwon menghentikan kegiatan gambarnya._

_Eunwon tersenyum dan memperlihatkan gambarnya pada Kihae, "Eunwon gambar Bunny."_

_Kihae yang mendengar nama kelinci peliharaannya disebutkan oleh Eunwon, bahkan digambar, terlihat sangat senang dan segera merebut kertas gambar Eunwon. Wajahnya terlihat senang tapi perlahan memudar, "Ini bukan Bunny, telinganya pendek," ucapnya sambil menyerahkan kembali kertas itu pada Eunwon._

"_Tapi kata Heechul Imo, telinganya memang begitu," jawab Eunwon saat mengambil kertas gambarnya dan menatap Heechul yang sekarang sedang terkekeh karena Kihae menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak sukanya._

"_Kalau begitu kita perbaiki eoh?" ajak Heechul pada Kihae dan Eunwon, tapi sepertinya Kihae tidak terlalu tertarik dan langsung berlari mendekati Hankyung yang sedang sibuk dengan laptopnya._

"_Samchon, Samchon lagi apa?" tanya Kihae dan langsung duduk di pangkuan Hankyung._

"_Hanya melihat photo," jawab Hankyung dan menunjukkan photo yang dia lihat kepada Kihae._

_Kihae memperhatikan photo tersebut, yang adalah photo Hankyung bersama ibunya. "Itu halmeoni?" tanya Kihae, karena dia memang tidak pernah bertemu dengan ibu Hankyung._

"_Ne." jawab Hankyung singkat dan kemudian menutup photonya dan mematikan laptopnya._

"_Samchon, Kihae boleh tanya tidak?" tanya Kihae pada Hankyung sambil mendongakkan sedikit kepalanya untuk menatap wajah Hankyung._

"_Apa?" tanya Hankyung lembut._

_Kihae tersenyum dan kemudian mendekatkan mulutnya pada telinga Hankyung, membisikkan sesuatu._

"_Ye?" ucap Hankyung kaget setelah mendengar pertanyaan Kihae. Tapi sepertinya dia perlu berpikir yang masuk akal saja, pernyataan cinta bisa pada siapa saja kan? termasuk orang tua. Ya… Kihae bertanya apa bahasa mandarinnya 'Saranghaeyo'. Awalnya Hankyung sangat terkejut dengan pertanyaan Kihae, tapi bisa saja Kihae ingin menyampaikan itu untuk orang tuanya kan? Hingga akhirnya dia menjawabnya, "Wo ai ni."_

_Kihae tersenyum mendengar jawaban Hankyung dan langsung turun dari pangkuannya. "Eunwon," panggil Kihae membuat Eunwon yang masih sibuk menggambar bersama Heechul menoleh padanya. "Wo ai ni," ucapnya sambil melengkungkan kedua tangannya di atas kepala, membentuk gambar hati._

_Eunwon yang mendengar ucapan Kihae, yang sangat tidak dia mengerti, hanya bisa mengedipkan matanya lucu, yeoja mungil itu terlihat sangat manis saat melakukan itu. Sedangkan empat orang yang ada bersama mereka hanya bisa diam mendengar ucapan Kihae tadi._

_Kihae berjalan mendekati Eunwon, karena Eunwon masih saja diam, tidak menjawab ucapannya tadi. Didekatinya yeoja mungil itu dan kemudian, cup… sebuah ciuman mendarat di bibir tipis yeoja mungil itu._

"_MWO?" dua orang yang ada di sana, Hankyung dan Sungmin, sontak berteriak melihat apa yang dilakukan dua bocah di hadapan mereka._

_Hankyung dengan sigap langsung menarik tubuh Kihae, dan Sungmin langsung mengendong Eunwon. Mereka perlu dipisahkan bukan? Dua bocah itu baru saja akan menginjak usia enam tahun, itu belum pantas, sangat belum pantas._

_Lalu? Bagaimana dengan dua orang lagi? Heechul dan Kyuhyun?_

_Mereka berdua malah tersenyum, menampilkan evil smirk mereka._

'_Dasar setan kecil, ternyata kamu benar-benar anak appamu eoh?' batin seseorang yang bernama Kyuhyun, 'Kamu memang keponakkanku.'_

'_Dia cucuku.' Heechul yang melihat itu ikut berbicara dalam hatinya, senang._

"_Hahaha…" Heechul dan Kyuhyun tiba-tiba tertawa bersamaan, sangat menggelegar, hingga membuat Sungmin dan Hankyung melongo melihat mereka berdua._

_*buwahahahahaha… apa-apaan saya ini, itu bocah-bocah kenapa dibikin kayak gitu, g' apa-apalah, buat manjangin ni FF* LOL *ditendang KiHae, KyuMin sama HanChul*_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Kihae meletakkan sendoknya di atas piring yang sudah kosong, dia baru saja selesai makan, lebih cepat dari yang lain. Ditatapnya sesaat KyuMin, HanChul dan juga Eunwon yang masih menikmati makanan mereka. Dia kemudian turun dari kursinya, berjalan menuju ke kamar KyuMin tanpa ada yang menyadarinya._

_Mata Kihae tertuju pada sebuah benda kotak yang menurutnya sangat indah, PSP. Segera diraihnya benda yang tadi memang Kyuhyun letakkan di atas tempat tidurnya saat mereka akan makan. Seperti pertama kali dia menemukan benda tersebut di atas meja, Kihae langsung memainkannya dan berbaring di atas tempat tidur KyuMin._

_Jemari lincah Kihae terus menekan tombol-tombol yang ada di PSP tersebut, tersenyum, dan kadang bergumam kesal saat dia tidak bisa memenangkan permainannya. Sementara di meja makan, semua orang sibuk merapikan piring mereka masing-masing kecuali Eunwon._

"_Imo, Samchon, Kihae mana?" tanya Eunwon, sama seperti sebelumnya, dia bertanya di mana Kihae karena tidak melihatnya bersama mereka sekarang._

"_Bocah itu suka sekali menghilang," rutuk Kyuhyun saat mendengar pertanyaan Eunwon, tapi bukannya menjawab dia langsung masuk ke kamar mandi._

_Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi setelah membersihkan tangannya dan sedikit membasuh mukanya. Dilihatnya dua orang yang sedang sibuk mencuci piring, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sungmin dan Hankyung, sedangkan Heechul, sibuk mengajak Eunwon bermain, entah apa yang mereka berdua mainkan. 'Mereka tidak mencari Kihae?' batinnya, karena sepertinya tidak ada yang mengkhawatirkan Kihae._

_Kyuhyun terus melangkah menuju kamarnya, dia memutuskan untuk tidur, dia ingin benar-benar bersantai di hari liburnya ini, tapi langkahnya terhenti saat melihat Kihae berbaring di tempat tidurnya dan memainkan PSPnya. "Ya! setan kecil!" teriak Kyuhyun tidak suka dan langsung mendekati Kihae, kemudian mengambil PSP itu paksa._

"_Samchon, Kihae belum selesai," rengek Kihae dan segera berdiri untuk merebut kembali PSP tersebut._

"_Main punyamu sendiri!" jawab Kyuhyun santai dan mengangkat tangannya setinggi mungkin karena Kihae melompat untuk mengambil PSP tersebut._

"_Kihae tidak bawa Samchon, Kihae pinjam," ucap Kihae dan terus melompat-lompat untuk meraih tangan Kyuhyun._

"_Tidak."_

"_Samchon pelit."_

"_Memang."_

"_Samchon jahat."_

"_Memang."_

"_Samchon jelek."_

"_Mwo? Apa yang kamu bilang setan kecil?"_

_Heechul yang mendengar pertengkaran KyuHae di dalam kamar segera beranjak dan menuju ke kamar KyuMin. "Ya! apa yang kau lakukan Cho Kyuhyun?" teriak Heechul, membuat Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap Heechul yang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya, dan tanpa sadar sedikit membuat tangannya turun._

_Kihae yang melihat itu tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, dia segera melompat dan mengambil PSP yang ada di tangan Kyuhyun, tapi saat dia berhasil mengambil itu, satu kakinya tidak menyentuh tempat tidur membuat tubuhnya tiba-tiba jatuh dan…_

"_KIHAE-YA…"_

'_BRAK…'_

**- isfa_id -**

"Bummie, kenapa ke rumah sakit?" tanya Donghae saat baru saja mobil mereka terparkir di depan sebuah rumah sakit. "Memangnya tadi Heechul hyung mengatakan apa? Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan Kihae? Kihae kenapa? Kenapa Bummie?"

Kibum sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan Donghae, dia langsung keluar dari mobil dan membukakan pintu untuk Donghae. Segera digenggamnya tangan Donghae dan segera berjalan memasuki rumah sakit.

"Bummie, apa terjadi sesuatu dengan Kihae? Bummie," tanya Donghae lagi saat mereka sudah masuk ke rumah sakit dengan langkah yang sangat cepat mencoba menyeimbangi langkah Kibum yang terlihat sangat terburu-buru. "Bummie." Kesal Donghae dan langsung melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman suaminya itu.

"Kita lihat keadaannya dulu eoh? Aku belum bisa mengatakan apa-apa," ucap Kibum lembut dan kembali menggenggam tangan Donghae.

"Kihae kenapa?" tanya Donghae yang sekarang sudah sangat bisa menebak kalau terjadi sesuatu dengan Kihae, dengan malaikat kecilnya, "Kenapa Bummie?" tanyanya lagi sambil menatap Kibum dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. "Kihae tidak apa-apa kan?" dan kali ini dia menangis, dia tiba-tiba merasakan hal yang tidak enak, "Bummie," ucapnya sambil menarik-narik tangan Kibum, memerlukan jawaban sekarang juga.

"Aku tidak tahu, lebih baik sekarang kita lihat keadaannya dulu eoh?" ucap Kibum dan kemudian kembali menarik tangan Donghae, menuju sebuah kamar rawat yang sudah diberitahu oleh Heechul sebelumnya, kamar bernomor 129.

**.**

**.**

Kibum membuka pintu kamar bernomor 129 tersebut dengan perlahan, dapat dilihatnya seorang namja kecil yang terbaring di atas ranjang yang ada di dalam ruangan tersebut, dan juga seseorang yang berdiri di samping ranjang tersebut. Donghae yang melihat itu langsung melepaskan genggaman tangan Kibum dan langsung berlari menuju ranjang rawat tersebut untuk melihat namja kecil yang sudah pasti sangat dia kenal, malaikat kecilnya, Kihae.

"Anak eomma kenapa? Hyung, apa yang terjadi dengan Kihae?" tanya Donghae kepada Heechul yang berdiri di dekatnya sambil membelai wajah Kihae yang terlihat pucat.

"Hyung, mianhaeyo," Kyuhyun, yang juga berada di dalam ruangan tersebut, langsung menghampiri Kibum. "Ini semua gara-gara aku, dia… dia… dia jatuh dari tempat tidur gara-gara aku," lanjutnya sedikit tergagap, tapi kemudian langsung mendekat ke ranjang Kihae karena Kibum sama sekali tidak memberikan tanggapan padanya.

"Kihae bangun, samchon minta maaf," ucapnya sedih. "Samchon minta maaf, Kihae mau main PSP samchon kan? Samchon pinjamin, tapi Kihae harus bangun." Lanjutnya dan kemudian meletakkan sebuah benda kotak berwarna hitam yang sedari tadi dia pegang di sebelah Kihae. "Hyung, mianhae," ucapnya lagi, tapi sekarang kepada Donghae yang sedang mengusap pipi Kihae.

"Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja, tadi aku hanya bermaksud bercanda dengannya, mianhaeyo Hyung," ucap Kyuhyun lagi dan memegang tangan Donghae, tapi di luar dugaan, Donghae langsung menepis tangannya.

Donghae melihat ke PSP yang ada di samping Kihae yang baru saja Kyuhyun letakkan tadi, "Menjauh dari anakku!" ucapnya penuh penekanan kepada Kyuhyun.

"Hyung…"

'Brak…'

Donghae langsung melemparkan PSP Kyuhyun ke lantai, membuat benda itu hancur berantakan.

"Huweee…"

Eunwon, yang sudah sedari tadi menangis dalam gendongan Hankyung, semakin menangis histeris saat melihat Donghae marah. Ya… mereka semua ada di dalam ruang rawat Kihae, termasuk juga Sungmin.

"Anak manis tidak boleh menangis," ucap Sungmin mendekati Hankyung dan membelai rambut hitam panjang Eunwon, dan Hankyung menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya agar Eunwon mau berhenti menangis.

"Sebaiknya kita keluar saja," ucap Heechul bijaksana, mungkin karena umurnya yang paling tua di antara mereka semua hingga akhirnya dia mengambil keputusan sebijaksana itu, yang diikuti oleh semuanya. Awalnya Kyuhyun masih tidak mau keluar dan terus berusaha meminta maaf kepada Donghae yang sedang menangis sekarang karena melihat keadaan malaikat kecilnya yang hanya terbaring di sana. Tapi Heechul langsung menariknya dan keluar dari sana.

"Hyung, aku harus meminta maaf," ucap Kyuhyun menahan langkahnya.

"Nanti saja Kyu," ujar Sungmin sedikit berbisik setelah mendekati Heechul dan Kyuhyun yang akhirnya membuat Kyuhyun mengangguk dan mengikuti yang lain keluar.

**.**

**.**

Kibum berjalan mendekati Donghae dan memperhatikan Donghae yang sedang menangis sambil terus mengusap wajah Kihae dengan sangat lembut. Dipegangnya kedua pundak Donghae dan sedikit memutar tubuh istrinya itu hingga mereka berhadapan, "Kihae…" didengarnya Donghae menyebutkan nama malaikat kecil mereka dengan sedikit isakan.

"Kihae tidak akan apa-apa," ucap Kibum lembut dan langsung memeluk tubuh Donghae guna memberikannya ketenangan. Sepertinya masalah mereka di taman bermain tadi langsung menguap entah ke mana. Bukankah keadaan malaikat kecil mereka lebih penting daripada pertengkaran kecil mereka tadi?

"Hiks… hiks…"

"Sudahlah jangan menangis, Kihae pasti sedih kalau dia melihat kamu menangis," Kibum membelai lembut rambut Donghae yang sedang terisak dalam pelukkannya, sambil memberikan sebuah kecupan di pucuk kepala Donghae.

"Aku membenci Kyuhyun."

"Jangan bicara seperti itu, Kyuhyun juga sudah meminta maaf tadi, dia tidak sengaja," ucap Kibum setelah mendengar ucapan Donghae yang menyatakan kalau dia membenci Kyuhyun karena sudah membuat Kihae terbaring seperti sekarang.

**- isfa_id -**

Kibum berjalan memasuki ruang rawat Kihae. Dia baru saja selesai berbicara dengan dokter yang merawat Kihae dan juga sudah mendengarkan penjelasan Kyuhyun tentang bagaimana bisa Kihae jatuh dari tempat tidurnya.

Ditutupnya pintu ruang rawat Kihae itu perlahan, terlebih setelah melihat Donghae yang tertidur dengan posisi duduk di samping ranjang Kihae sambil menggenggam tangan mungil malaikat kecil mereka.

"Emmm…" Donghae menggerakkan tubuhnya saat merasakan tubuhnya diangkat seseorang, "Bummie."

Kibum tersenyum dan membawa tubuh Donghae, membaringkannya ke sofa yang ada di ruangan tersebut, "Tidurlah lagi," ucapnya sambil menyelimuti tubuh Donghae dengan jaketnya.

Donghae, bukannya tidur seperti apa yang dikatakan Kibum, dia malah duduk dan melepaskan jaket Kibum dari tubuhnya, "Apa yang dikatakan dokter?"

"Kihae tidak apa-apa," jawab Kibum kembali tersenyum.

"Tapi kepalanya…"

"Tidak apa-apa, malaikat kecil kita baik-baik saja."

"Benar?"

"Iya."

**- isfa_id -**

'Plak…'

Kibum tertunduk menatapi kertas-kertas yang berhamburan, yang baru saja mengenai kepalanya. Diperhatikannya setiap kertas yang ada di depan kakinya, dapat dilihatnya kalau semua itu artikel yang memuat tentang pertengkarannya dengan Donghae kemarin di taman bermain, ya… sepertinya mereka tidak berhasil dalam penyamaran mereka.

"Kenapa kau selalu membuat masalah heoh?" bentak managernya yang hanya bisa dijawab dengan berdiam diri oleh Kibum, "Kau tahu berapa banyak yang menelepon ke sini, menanyakan tentang berita ini? Bahkan mereka bertanya apakah kalian akan bercerai?"

"Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi," jawab Kibum meski pada akhirnya dia kembali menunduk setelah melihat tatapan tajam dari managernya. Sehebat apapun pertengkarannya dengan Donghae tidak akan pernah membuat mereka terpisah semudah itu, hanya dengan sebuah perceraian. Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi.

"Hah, sudahlah, lagi pula berita ini tidak penting," ucap managernya dan kemudian duduk di kursi kerjanya, dan Kibum masih berdiri dengan kepala menunduk. "Jangan pernah membuat masalah lagi, dan ingat, jangan lupa dengan jadwal syutingmu, kalau tidak kau akan kehilangan peran itu, mengerti?"

"Tapi Hyung, aku ke sini ingin meminta agar syutingku diundur lagi, Kihae sedang sakit, dan aku tidak mungkin membiarkan Donghae sendirian yang mengurusnya, dia juga sedang hamil," ucap Kibum dan mulai memberanikan dirinya untuk menatap sang manager.

"Kau pikir aku perduli?"

Kibum mengepalkan kedua tangannya saat mendengar pertanyaan managernya yang menurutnya lebih sebagai sebuah pernyataan bahwa sang manager tidak perduli dengan apa yang terjadi di kehidupannya. Dia bisa terima bila dirinya diperlakukan dengan sangat kasar, tapi bila sudah menyangkut istri dan anaknya, dia tidak terima. "AKU-"

Belum sempat Kibum mengeluarkan semua emosinya, sang manager langsung berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari ruangannya sambil menutup pintu dengan sangat kasar.

**- isfa_id -**

"Bummie…"

Donghae langsung berlari dan memeluk Kibum saat Kibum masuk ke dalam ruang rawat Kihae.

"Kenapa? Terjadi sesuatu dengan Kihae?" tanya Kibum sambil mendorong tubuh Donghae dan meletakkan kantong belanjaannya ke meja didekat tempatnya berdiri.

Donghae menggeleng, "Kihae belum bangun," ucapnya dan kembali memeluk Kibum.

Kibum mebelai rambut Donghae dan juga punggungnya, "Kihae masih ingin tidur, lebih baik sekarang kamu makan dulu eoh? Dari tadi malam kamu belum makan," ucapnya sambil menuntun tubuh Donghae untuk duduk di sofa. Dia meraih kantong belanjaannya tadi yang merupakan makanan untuk mereka berdua.

"Aku tidak lapar."

Kibum tersenyum, meski senyumnya terlihat dipaksakan, "Kamu harus makan, untuk adik kecil Kihae," ucapnya sambil mengusap perut Donghae, "Anak appa lapar eoh? Appa sudah belikan makanan," lanjutnya dan kemudian membelai pipi Donghae. "Makan eoh?"

"Ne," jawab Donghae singkat dan melihat Kibum yang sedang mengeluarkan makanan untuknya, dan kemudian menyuapinya. Donghae membuka mulutnya dan mengunyah makanan yang baru saja masuk ke dalam mulutnya. "Bummie," panggilnya sesaat setelah makanannya di teguk.

"Hm."

"Mianhae, soal kemarin."

"Sudahlah, tidak usah dipikirkan lagi," jawab Kibum dan memberikan kecupan di pipi Donghae. "Makan lagi?"

Donghae mengangguk, tersenyum dan menerima suapan berikutnya yang diberikan Kibum padanya.

**E.N.D**

*senyum gaje, ngelirik part KiWon di dorm SuJu* LOL

Review? ^^

**Balasan review:**

elfish: g' berat ngendongin Donghae? kkk~ ini udah lanjut ya ^^

Hong Joo Hyun: buwahahahahaha *ngakak baca reviewmu* :D

Dongdonghae: buat Donghae kabur dari rumah? LOL *kayaknya g' bisa deh* kkk~

cloud3024: Kibum dipecat? Udah dapet g' jawabannya di chap ini? hehe…

meyminimin: oke, udah tau ya apa yang terjadi sama Kihae ^^

lee minji elf: oke, ini udah update ^^

rizkyeonhae: huwaaa, akhirnya bisa juga bikin kamu g' bosan, LOL

Sugih Miinah: ini udah lanjut… END?

**Reviewnya menurun ya? mungkin gara-gara kemaren g' bisa dibuka T_T sampe ada yg lari ke FB sama WP…**

**Makasih… makasih udah setia baca dan terus setia review, jadi? ini END?**

**Oke, oke, saya bercanda… XD**

**Itu masalah Kibum belum kelar, dan adek kecilnya Kihae belum lahir… tapi lanjutannya sudah lebaran ya, LOL**


	6. Chapter 17

**Tittle : Our Little Angel**

**Pairing : KiHae**

**Chap 17 update ^^**

_**Happy reading **_

**- isfa_id -**

Sungmin terdiam di depan pintu kamarnya, memperhatikan apa yang sedang Kyuhyun lakukan. 'Kreeet…' Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun menarik meja kecil yang ada di dekat tempat tidur mereka. Sungmin mengerti apa yang sedang dilakukan Kyuhyun, bahkan Sungmin dapat melihat dengan jelas raut sedih Kyuhyun sekarang.

"Kyu…" Sungmin memberanikan diri memanggil suaminya itu. Didekatinya perlahan tubuh Kyuhyun yang sedang sibuk dengan kegiatannya. Setelah sedikit menarik nafas, disentuhnya pundak Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun sedikit menoleh padanya, "Apa yang kamu lakukan?"

"Aku akan membuang meja ini," jawab Kyuhyun dan mencoba mengangkat meja tersebut, meski pada kenyataannya dia sedikit kesulitan mengangkatnya. Memang, meja itu berukuran kecil, tapi sedikit berat, "Bantu aku," lanjutnya meminta bantuan Sungmin.

"Kenapa? Kenapa harus dibuang?" tanya Sungmin meskipun pada kenyataannya dia sudah mengetahui jawabannya.

"Kamu tahu rasanya? Rasanya menjadi orang yang membuat seseorang terluka? Rasanya menyaksikan dengan mata kepala sendiri bagaimana orang tersebut terluka? Lihat! Bahkan bekas darahnyapun tidak bisa hilang Minnie, tidak bisa."

Kyuhyun terduduk lesu setelah mengatakan semua apa yang sedang ada di pikirannya sekarang kepada Sungmin. Diambilnya sebuah kain yang berukuran sedang dan mengusap sudut meja kecil yang sedari tadi berusaha dia angkat, "Tidak bisa, ini tidak bisa hilang, tidak bisa…"

"Kyu…" Sungmin langsung merengkuh tubuh Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukkannya.

Kyuhyun, yang benar-benar merasa bersalah dengan apa yang terjadi pada Kihae benar-benar merasa sedih sekarang. Dia sangat panik saat menyadari Kihae terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya, terlebih… kepala Kihae membentur sudut meja yang menyebabkan kepalanya terluka, hingga harus membuat namja kecil itu dirawat di rumah sakit.

"Aku harus membuangnya."

Sungmin semakin mempererat pelukkannya pada tubuh Kyuhyun, "Menangislah jika kamu ingin menangis," ucapnya membuat Kyuhyun akhirnya mengeluarkan semua air mata yang sudah berusaha dia tahan. Sungmin bahkan ikut meneteskan air matanya dan memandang sudut meja yang sedikit terlapisi darah kering Kihae.

**- isfa_id -**

Kihae mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya saat seorang dokter selesai memeriksanya, mulai dari mata hingga mulutnya. "Anak pintar," ucap sang dokter sambil membelai rambut hitam Kihae. "Anak Anda tidak apa-apa," lanjut sang dokter berbicara kepada kedua orang tua Kihae, Kibum dan Donghae.

Kihae baru saja terbangun beberapa menit yang lalu, dan Kibum segera memanggil dokter untuk memeriksa keadaan malaikat kecilnya.

Kibum tersenyum seraya membungkukkan tubuhnya guna berterima kasih setelah benar-benar memastikan Kihae tidak apa-apa dengan bertanya beberapa hal kepada sang dokter, dan dokter itu mengatakan bahwa Kihae baik-baik saja, hanya tinggal menunggu luka di kepalanya sembuh.

Setelah mengantar sang dokter keluar dan menutup pintu ruang rawat Kihae, Kibum segera menghampiri malaikat kecilnya itu yang sekarang sedang duduk di pangkuan sang eomma, Donghae.

"Appa."

"Hm?" ucap Kibum saat Kihae memanggilnya.

"Kepala Kihae sakit," adu Kihae sambil memegang luka di pelipisnya yang dibalut perban.

"Anak appa sakit eoh? Sini!" Kibum segera mengangkat tubuh mungil Kihae dari pangkuan Donghae dan beralih memangkunya. "Yang mana yang sakit? Yang ini?" tanya Kibum sambil sedikit menyentuh luka Kihae dengan selembut mungkin agar tidak menyakitinya, dan Kihae mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan appanya tersebut.

Kibum tersenyum dan kemudian mencium tepat di luka Kihae, "Masih sakit?"

"Aniya Appa," jawab Kihae membuat Kibum dan Donghae yang mendengarnya tersenyum.

Kibum membenarkan posisi duduknya dengan bersandar di kepala ranjang rawat Kihae dengan tetap memangku Kihae dan memeluk tubuh mungil anaknya, dan Donghae segera duduk di sebelah Kibum dan menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak suaminya itu sambil membelai wajah Kihae dengan sangat lembut. "Anak eomma cepat sembuh eoh?"

"Ne eomma, Kihae kan sudah tidak sakit lagi, tadi Appa sudah cium luka Kihae, sekarang sudah sembuh," jawab Kihae membuat kedua orang tuanya ini menjadi tenang.

**- isfa_id -**

Kyuhyun keluar dari kamarnya dengan Sungmin yang memeluk tangannya, mereka berjalan bersama menuju meja makan, di mana semua member sudah berkumpul di sana untuk makan siang mereka. Kyuhyun menjatuhkan tubuhnya di salah satu sofa di sebelah Ryeowook dan Sungmin yang duduk di sebelahnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil memperhatikan setiap member dengan wajah sedikit tertunduk, sedikit menyembunyikan bengkak matanya.

Kyuhyun membalik piring makannya dan bersiap untuk makan, meski pada kenyataannya dia sama sekali tidak mempunyai nafsu untuk itu, kalau saja bukan Sungmin yang membujuknya. Tapi belum juga piringnya berisi nasi, tiba-tiba Ryeowook berdiri membuat semua member yang baru saja akan menyuapkan makanan ke mulut mereka masing-masing terdiam, "Aku sudah selesai," ucap Ryeowook dan segera berjalan meninggalkan meja makan.

"Kau bahkan belum makan sesuapun Wookie," Leeteuk berucap.

Ryeowook tidak menghiraukan apa yang Leeteuk ucapkan dan terus berjalan menuju kamarnya, tapi beberapa detik kemudian dia keluar dengan sebuah jaket yang sudah terpakai dengan rapi di badannya.

Yesung yang melihat Ryeowook pertama kali langsung berdiri dan mendekati Ryeowook membuat Ryeowook sedikit menghentikan langkahnya, "Mau ke mana?"

"Rumah sakit," jawab Ryeowook sedikit menekankan perkataannya agar orang yang sedang menyuapkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas, Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook segera berlajan keluar setelah mengatakan ke mana dia akan pergi tanpa memperhatikan wajah semua member, terutama Kyuhyun yang langsung terlihat lesu, bahkan enggan untuk melanjutkan makannya.

"Makanlah," ucap Sungmin lembut kepada suaminya.

"Aku tidak lapar," jawab Kyuhyun dan langsung beranjak menuju kamarnya, menutup pintu dan menguncinya.

Semua member terdiam, bahkan Shindong yang biasanya melakukan beberapa candaan saat mereka sedang berkumpul seperti sekarang tidak berani mengeluarkan suaranya.

**- isfa_id -**

"Wookie Imo, lihat, Appa beliin Kihae game baru," ucap Kihae saat Ryeowook mengangkat tubuh mungilnya dan memangkunya ketika dia sedang asyik memainkan PSPnya yang baru saja dibelikan oleh Kibum.

Kibum memang sempat membelikan Kihae PSP baru saat dia dan Donghae pergi ke taman bermain kemarin, sebelum keinginan Donghae akan balon 'meledak' seketika.

Ryeowook baru saja sampai di rumah sakit bersama Yesung dan segera mengambil alih Kihae dari pangkuan Donghae. Diciumnya sekilas pipi chubby Kihae sambil mengusap kepalanya dengan penuh kelembutan.

"Wookie Imo, nanti Kihae mau kasih tau Kyu samchon kalau Kihae dibeliin Appa game baru, pasti Kyu samchon mau juga," adu Kihae kembali pada Ryeowook yang membuat Donghae yang duduk di samping mereka berdua langsung memegang kedua pipi malaikat kecilnya itu.

"Kihae jangan main lagi sama Kyuhyun samchon eoh?" ucap Donghae pada Kihae yang membuat Kibum dan Yesung yang sedang asyik mengobrol berdua di sudut ruangan langsung menoleh ke arah Donghae yang sama sekali tidak membuat Donghae merubah ucapannya, "Jangan main lagi sama Kyuhyun samchon, arraseo?"

"Kenapa Eomma?" tanya Kihae tidak mengerti.

"Pokoknya tidak boleh! Arraseo?"

"Ne Eomma," jawab Kihae sambil tertunduk, dan Ryeowook? Dia menyetujui apa yang diucapkan Donghae, mengingat apa yang sudah terjadi dengan Kihae sekarang, karena entah kenapa dia juga jadi sedikit membenci Kyuhyun saat tahu Kyuhyunlah penyebab Kihae terluka seperti sekarang. Sedangkan Kibum dan Yesung? Mereka hanya bisa diam, tidak berani menjawab ucapan Donghae ataupun anggukkan Ryeowook, karena mereka berdua tahu, 'istri' mereka sedang mencoba menenangkan diri mereka masing-masing atas apa yang terjadi pada Kihae.

"Kihaeee…"

Lima pasang mata di dalam ruangan tersebut langsung menoleh ke arah pintu saat mendengar suara seorang yeoja kecil yang memanggil nama Kihae, dan ternyata dia adalah Eunwon.

Yesung yang berada paling dekat dengan Eunwon langsung menggendong tubuh yeoja mungil tersebut, "Eunwon mau jenguk Kihae?" tanya Yesung yang dijawab Eunwon dengan anggukkan. "Eunwon sendirian? Appa sama eomma Eunwon mana?" tanya Yesung lagi.

"Di sana Samchon," jawab Eunwon sambil menunjuk ke arah pintu membuat Yesung dan yang lainnya menoleh ke arah pintu tapi tidak ada satu orangpun yang masuk, "Di mana?"

"Di sana Samchon, di luar, jauh, naik lift," jawab Eunwon mencoba menjelaskan, dan sepertinya mereka berada di lantai yang berbeda. "Samchon, tadi Eunwon sedih, Eomma sakit, tapi kata Appa, Eomma tidak apa-apa, kata Appa, sebentar lagi adik kecil Eunwon lahir," cerita Eunwon saat Yesung sudah membawa tubuh mungilnya mendekati ranjang Kihae.

"Sebentar lagi adik kecil Eunwon lahir?" ucap Ryeowook dan Donghae bersamaan, dan Eunwon hanya mengangguk.

Sepertinya semua orang mengerti, ternyata Eunhyuk sedang berada di ruang bersalin sekarang.

"Jadi Eunwon sama siapa ke sini?" tanya Kibum yang sekarang sudah berada di samping Yesung dan Eunwon.

"Sama Kyuhyun Samchon," jawab Eunwon membuat Donghae yang tadi sedang asyik membelai rambut Kihae langsung mendongak menatap Eunwon yang masih berada dalam gendongan Yesung. "Tadi Kyuhyun Samchon sama Sungmin Imo nemenin Eunwon, tapi kata Appa, Eunwon tunggu di sini saja sama Kihae," lanjutnya.

Semua orang tersenyum mendengar ucapan Eunwon kecuali Donghae yang sepertinya masih tidak suka mendengar nama Kyuhyun yang Eunwon ucapkan tadi, tapi paling tidak dia bersyukur Kyuhyun tidak ikut masuk, karena itu akan membuatnya marah seketika nantinya.

"Samchon, Eunwon mau main sama Kihae," ucap Eunwon sambil menggerakkan kakinya dalam gendongan Yesung, membuat Yesung tersenyum.

"Kemari," ucap Ryeowook sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyambut Eunwon tanpa menyadari tangannya menyentuh luka di kepala Kihae.

"Hiks…" Kihae langsung menangis karena merasakan sakit di lukanya.

"Omo, mianhae, Imo tidak sengaja," Ryeowook terlihat menyesal karena sudah menyakiti Kihae.

Donghae yang melihat itu langsung mengambil Kihae dan beralih memangkunya, "Anak Eomma jangan menangis," ucap Donghae lembut dan mengusap kepala Kihae sambil memberikan kecupan di pucuk kepalanya agar Kihae diam.

"Appa… hiks…" Kihae bukannya berhenti menangis, malah menangis semakin menjadi sambil memanggil Kibum. "Hiks… hiks… Appa…"

Kibum segera menggendong tubuh Kihae dan mengusap kepalanya, "Anak appa tidak boleh menangis," ucapnya sambil memperhatikan wajah Ryeowook yang terlihat sangat menyesal. Kibum menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya agar Kihae berhenti menangis, meski pada kenyataannya tangis Kihae semakin menjadi.

"Sakit…" ucap Kihae sambil terisak.

Kibum terus menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya guna menenangkan Kihae, sesekali dia menoleh ke arah Donghae yang terlihat sangat sedih melihat Kihae menangis seperti ini.

Perlahan, tangis Kihae mereda, dan Kibum berniat membaringkan tubuh Kihae ke atas ranjang dan memintanya untuk tidur, tapi itu sama sekali tidak terjadi karena Kihae mempererat pelukkannya pada leher Kibum.

Kibum memperbaiki posisi Kihae dalam gendongannya dan kembali mengusap kepalanya, "Kihae tidak mau main sama Eunwon?" Kibum mencoba bertanya dan mendapatkan jawaban berupa gelengan.

Terdengar sedikit tarikkan nafas berat dari Kihae, ciri khas seseorang sesudah menangis, "Kita jalan-jalan mau?" tanya Kibum lagi dan kali ini Kihae mengangguk dengan melakukan tarikkan nafas berat beberapa kali.

Kibum segera memandang Donghae dengan maksud meminta Donghae tetap berada di sini, terlebih ada Yesung, Ryeowook dan Eunwon, dan Donghae mengerti karena dia mengangguk kecil membuat Kibum tersenyum.

Kaki Kibum langsung melangkah keluar dari ruang rawat Kihae, tapi langkahnya terhenti setelah dia menutup pintu saat melihat seorang namja yang berdiri dengan menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding, "Kenapa tidak masuk?"

"Oh Hyung," ucap namja itu yang ternyata adalah Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut saat melihat Kibum di depannya, "Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya ingin melihat Kihae saja, sepertinya dia sudah baikan," lanjutnya dan berjalan mendekati Kibum guna melihat Kihae yang sedang menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Kibum, "Kihae sudah sehat eoh? Samchon minta maaf," ucapnya tulus dan membelai kepala Kihae.

"Appa," panggil Kihae membuat Kibum sedikit menoleh untuk melihat wajahnya.

"Hm…" gumam Kibum.

"Kata eomma, Kihae tidak boleh main sama Kyu Samchon," ucap Kihae membuat Kyuhyun langsung mundur beberapa langkah dari posisinya dan sebuah senyum getir terukir di bibirnya.

"Oh… lebih baik aku kembali lagi menemani Sungmin," Kyunyun berucap dengan nada sedikit, bisa dibilang sedih, "Eunhyuk hyung…"

"Ne, aku tahu," potong Kibum mengerti dengan apa yang ingin dikatakan Kyuhyun.

**- isfa_id -**

Kihae menggerak-gerakkan kakinya yang menggantung saat dia duduk di kursi taman rumah sakit bersama Kibum. Kibum hanya tersenyum melihat Kihae yang terlihat sudah ceria setelah menangis karena rasa sakitnya tadi. Bahkan sekarang Kihae terlihat sangat menikmati eskrim coklat yang memang Kibum belikan untuknya.

Kibum tersenyum dan kemudian mengangkat tubuh mungil malaikat kecilnya ke atas pangkuannya, diusapnya perlahan kepala Kihae dan mencium belakang kepalanya dan membiarkan Kihae menikmati eskrim coklatnya, "Habis Appa," ucap Kihae tiba-tiba membuat Kibum menghentikan kegiatannya memberikan kecupan di setiap inchi belakang kepala malaikat kecilnya itu.

Kibum mengambil stik eskrim dari tangan Kihae dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat duduk mereka. Dibaliknya tubuh mungil Kihae dan sekarang beralih mencium keningnya. "Besok, Kihae berdua saja sama eomma eoh?"

"Kenapa Appa?" tanya Kihae bingung.

"Besok Appa harus kerja, jadi nanti Kihae jangan nakal sama eomma, arraseo?"

"Ne Appa," jawab Kihae sambil memeluk Kibum.

**- isfa_id -**

Kibum berjalan memasuki ruang rawat Kihae dengan menggendong Kihae, dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke setiap sudut ruangan, tapi tak ada siapa-siapa kecuali Donghae yang sedang merapikan ranjang Kihae. "Ke mana?" tanyanya.

"Melihat adik kecil Eunwon," jawab Donghae mengerti dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Kibum.

Kihae yang mendengar ucapan Donghae langsung menoleh ke arah eommanya tersebut, padahal dia tadi sibuk menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Kibum, "Eomma, Kihae mau lihat adik kecilnya Eunwon."

**- isfa_id -**

Sekitar jam delapan malam, KiHae dan Kihae menuju ke kamar Eunhyuk untuk melihat adik kecil Eunwon yang baru saja siang tadi dilahirkan. Mereka memang memutuskan untuk menjenguknya agak malam karena Donghae bilang dia tidak mau bertemu Kyuhyun, karena siang tadi sudah jelas Kyuhyun ada di sana.

Mereka berjalan perlahan dengan Kihae yang masih setia menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Kibum dan Donghae memeluk tangan Kibum sambil sesekali memperhatikan Kihae yang terlihat sedikit pucat. Mereka terus melangkah untuk menuju kamar Eunhyuk, tapi langkah mereka terhenti saat melihat dua orang namja dengan seorang yeoja kecil yang sedang berdiri di depan sebuah ruangan berdinding kaca, dan sepertinya mereka tidak mesti menuju ruangan awal tujuan mereka.

"Eunwon," panggil Kihae dengan suara lemah sesaat mengangkat kepalanya dari leher Kibum.

"Kihae," Eunwon pun menyebut nama Kihae saat melihat Kihae di depannya, "Kihae lihat, itu adik kecil Eunwon," ucapnya penuh keceriaan sambil menempelkan kedua tangannya di dinding kaca dan tersenyum dengan sangat ceria.

"Appa, Kihae mau lihat."

Kibum tersenyum mendengar ucapan Kihae dan segera berjalan mendekati WonHyuk dan Eunwon untuk melihat adik kecilnya Eunwon. Kihae sedikit memutar posisinya dalam gendongan Kibum dan menempelkan kedua tangannya, sama seperti Eunwon, dia tersenyum melihat beberapa bayi yang sedang tertidur pulas di tempatnya masing-masing.

"Yang mana?" tanya Kibum sambil memperhatikan bayi-bayi mungil tersebut.

"Itu." Jawab Eunhyuk sambil menunjuk bayi mungil dengan selimut berwarna biru.

"Eunwon sudah jadi noona eoh?" ucap Siwon sambil mengusap kepala Eunwon yang sekarang sedang mengangguk senang, dan ucapan Siwon sudah bisa menjelaskan bahwa bayi mungilnya adalah namja.

"Eomma, adik kecil Kihae kapan lahir?" tanya Kihae ke Donghae tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari bayi-bayi mungil di sana. Tapi belum sempat Donghae menjawab pertanyaannya Kihae sudah memutar kembali tubuhnya dan membenamkan kembali wajahnya di leher Kibum, "Appa, Kihae capek," ucapnya pelan.

Kibum sedikit menundukkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Kihae dan kemudian mengusap kepalanya lembut.

"Mianhae, kami belum sempat menjenguk Kihae," ucap Siwon sambil merangkul Eunhyuk, dan Eunhyuk pun mengangguk menyetujui ucapan suaminya itu.

"Gwaenchanha," jawab Kibum dan Donghae hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar jawaban itu. Mereka bisa mengerti kenapa WonHyuk belum sempat menjenguk malaikat kecil mereka.

"Oh ya, apa yang lain tadi langsung ke tempat kalian?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Tidak," jawab Kibum singkat setelah melihat Donghae menggeleng kecil, karena tadi siang sampai agak sore dia mengajak Kihae bermain di taman rumah sakit, jadi dia tidak tahu kalau seandainya member lain menjenguk Kihae atau tidak, tapi gelengan kepala Donghae memberikan jawaban tidak untuk pertanyaan Eunhyuk tadi.

"Padahal tadi mereka semua ke sini," lanjut Eunhyuk, yang membuat Donghae tiba-tiba menundukkan kepalanya, 'Mereka tidak menjenguk Kihae,' batin Donghae.

"Appa, Kihae mau tidur," ucapan Kihae membuat Donghae mengangkat kepalanya dan mengelus tangan mungil Kihae, mungkin ucapan Kihae membuat dia tidak perlu mencoba memberi alasan untuk pergi dari tempat ini, yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba membuat dia tidak betah setelah mengetahui semua member menjenguk Eunhyuk, tapi tidak dengan anaknya.

Kibum segera berpamitan pada Siwon dan Eunhyuk dan juga Kihae yang berpamitan kepada Eunwon.

**- isfa_id -**

Kibum memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya, dia baru saja mendapatkan telepon dari managernya yang mengingatkan jadwal syutingnya besok. Perlahan dibukanya pintu ruang rawat Kihae dan memasuki ruangan tersebut. Dilangkahkannya kakinya perlahan menuju dua orang yang sangat dia cintai, seorang malaikat kecil yang sedang tertidur pulas di ranjanganya, dan juga penjaga malaikat kecilnya yang tertidur di sisinya dengan posisi duduk.

Kibum menarik bibirnya untuk memperlihatkan senyumnya, dikecupnya kening Kihae dengan hangat sambil menarik selimut untuk lebih menutupi tubuh mungil itu, dan kemudian beralih menatap Donghae yang terlihat sangat lelah, "Mianhae," ucap Kibum singkat dan mengusap kepala Donghae, "Anak appa baik-baik saja eoh?" lanjutnya sambil mengusap perut Donghae membuat Donghae menggeliat dan akhirnya terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Maaf aku membangunkanmu," ucap Kibum menyesal, tapi dia tersenyum saat tiba-tiba Donghae memeluknya. Segera digendongnya tubuh Donghae dan membawanya ke sofa yang ada di ruangan tersebut, membaringkan tubuh lemah Donghae dan menjadikan pahanya sebagai bantalan bagi istrinya tersebut, "Tidurlah lagi."

Donghae mengangguk menjawab ucapan Kibum dan memejamkan matanya sambil menggenggam sebelah tangan Kibum dan meletakkannya di dadanya.

**- isfa_id -**

"Hiks…"

Kibum sedikit menggeliat saat dia mendengar sebuah suara tangisan, dia sedikit merubah posisi tidurnya yang dalam posisi duduk, yang tadi sedikit miring ke kiri, sekarang menjadi sedikit miring ke kanan.

"Hiks…"

Kembali Kibum menggerakkan tubuhnya saat dia kembali mendengar suara tangisan tersebut, "Eeemmmmm," gumamnya dengan mata tertutup, kelelahan bahkan terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

"Hiks… hiks…"

Kali ini bukan hanya Kibum yang menggeliat, tetapi juga Donghae yang semakin mempererat genggaman tangannya pada tangan Kibum yang masih setia berada di atas dadanya, dan Kibum pun menggerakkan tangan satunya untuk mengusap kepala Donghae yang dapat dia rasakan bergerak di atas pahanya.

"Hiks… hiks… HUWAAA…"

Kibum dan Donghae langsung terbangun, bahkan Kibum langsung bangkit dari posisinya dan langsung berlari menuju ranjang Kihae, di mana Kihae sedang bergumul di sana sambil menangis, "Anak appa kenapa?" ucap Kibum khawatir melihat malaikat kecilnya seperti itu, segera diangkatnya tubuh mungil itu dan langsung memeluknya erat, "Jangan menangis, anak appa sakit eoh?"

"Bummie."

Kibum menoleh saat Donghae yang sudah berada di sebelahnya memanggil namanya, dia tersenyum sambil terus memeluk Kihae yang terus menangis semakin menjadi.

**- isfa_id -**

"Terjadi pendarahan di sekitar sini," jelas seorang dokter sambil menunjuk sebuah photo scan, yang membuat Kibum dan Donghae terdiam seketika.

**T.B.C**

Akhirnya… saya datang lagi membawa lanjutan FF ini, tidak jadi habis lebaran lanjutannya, LOL, tapi seperti biasa… PENDEK! kkk~

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah setia review, maaf tidak bisa jawab satu-satu, tapi saya sebutkan siapa saja yang review…

**Dongdonghae | hyukssoul | ika. zordick | rizkyeonhae | cloud3024 | kiki elfishy | Lee Haevi | lee minji elf | mystwazowsky | umi elf teukie | dew'yellow | Nazimah Elfish | Kim Seo Jin aka Kimmy | elfish | Anonymouss | cloudyeye | meyminimin**

Masih bersedia review? ^^

Dan? Untuk FF yang lain, maaf belum bisa dilanjutkan, tapi akan dilanjutkan, kkk~


	7. Chapter 18

**Tittle : Our Little Angel**

**Pairing : KiHae**

**Chap 18 update ^^**

_**Happy reading **_

**- isfa_id -**

Kibum berjalan menyusuri koridor rumah sakit dengan menggendong Donghae yang sedang tertidur di atas pundaknya. Donghae tertidur bukan karena dia memang mengantuk, tapi karena dia sudah terlalu lelah, terlebih setelah mereka mendengar penjelasan dokter yang membuatnya tidak berhenti menangis, hingga akhirnya dia merasa tubuhnya lemah dan tertidur di dalam pelukkan Kibum dengan sedikit tarikan nafas beratnya.

"_Terjadi pendarahan di sekitar sini," Kibum dan Donghae terdiam sambil memperhatikan arah tunjukkan sang dokter pada sebuah photo scan yang merupakan milik malaikat kecil mereka. Sang dokter menjelaskan permasalahan yang terjadi yang menyebabkan rasa sakit yang dirasakan oleh Kihae. Kibum dan Donghae hanya bisa diam mendengar penjelasan sang dokter yang menggunakan istilah ilmu kedokteran yang sedikit tidak mereka mengerti. Mereka hanya tahu, terjadi pendarahan di otak Kihae dan untuk dapat menghentikannya harus melakukan operasi secepatnya. Tapi yang membuat mereka menjadi sangat sedih adalah saat sang dokter mengatakan pendarahannya terlalu dekat dengan syaraf-syaraf penghilahatannya, dan meskipun itu dapat sembuh setelah operasi, kemungkinan indera penghilatan Kihae tidak akan sempurna seperti biasanya, dan itu berarti Kihae harus menggunakan kacamata setelahnya. Dan bila operasi itu gagal, Kihae bahkan bisa kehilangan indera penglihatannya._

*saya kurang mengerti tentang ilmu kedokteran, bila terjadi salah penjelasan di atas saya mohon maaf*

Kaki Kibum terus melangkah hingga memasuki ruang rawat malaikat kecil mereka. Dibaringkannya tubuh Donghae di atas sofa dan kemudian menyelimutinya. Dikecupnya sekilas kening istrinya tersebut dan kemudian langsung menemui malaikat kecilnya yang sedang tertidur pulas dengan wajah pucatnya. Disentuhnya dengan lembut pipi chubby Kihae dan kemudian memberikan kecupan di kedua pipinya tersebut. "Anak appa harus kuat eoh?"

'drrttt…'

Kibum langsung menegakkan tubuhnya saat dirasakannya getaran ponsel yang ada di saku celananya. Dirogohnya ponselnya tersebut dan menatap nama sang manager yang tertera di layarnya. "Huh…" ditariknya nafas panjang dan langsung berjalan keluar dari ruangan tersebut, "Ne Hyung," ucapnya sesaat setelah mengangkat teleponnya.

"Hyung… apa benar-benar tidak bisa ditunda lagi? Aku benar-benar tidak bisa sekarang."

"…"

"Aku mohon," suara Kibum memelas kepada sang manager untuk menunda syutingnya, paling tidak untuk hari ini. Mana mungkin dia meninggalkan malaikat kecilnya dan juga Donghae dalam keadaan seperti sekarang.

"Baiklah! Terserah kalian! Kalau memang kalian ingin menggantikanku, LAKUKAN SAJA!"

Kibum langsung menekan tombol reject dan memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya. Dihempaskannya punggungnya ke dinding dingin di belakangnya. Haruskah dia menangis sekarang? Tidak, dia tidak boleh menangis, ya, tidak boleh, dia harus kuat, untuk Donghaenya, untuk Kihaenya dan untuk calon adik kecil Kihae.

'Klek…'

Kibum langsung menoleh saat mendengar suara pintu di sebelahnya terbuka, langsung diusapnya air matanya yang ternyata tadi menetes dari sudut matanya. "Kamu sudah bangun," ucapnya lembut saat melihat Donghae berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Pergilah!"

"Ye?" ucap Kibum tidak mengerti dengan maksud dari kata singkat yang diucapkan oleh Donghae.

"Tidak apa-apa, pergilah, aku bisa menjaga Kihae sendirian."

Kibum segera menarik tubuh lemah Donghae ke dalam pelukkannya, diusapnya dengan hangat punggung istrinya itu dan memberikan sebuah kecupan di pucuk kepalanya, "Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan kalian," ucapnya yang mendapatkan pijakan keras di kaki kanannya, "Auw, kenapa menginjak kakiku?" sungutnya.

Donghae hanya menanggapi ucapan Kibum dengan datar, dilihatnya Kibum yang meringis sambil mengusap kakinya yang mendapatkan injakan tadi. "Aku tidak mau mempunyai suami pengangguran, jadi pergilah!" ucapnya yang membuat Kibum menghentikan kegiatan mengusap-usap kakinya dan beralih memandangi wajahnya.

Donghae berjalan untuk lebih mendekati Kibum dan kemudian langsung memegang wajah suaminya itu dengan kedua tangannya. "Aku percaya padamu, Kihae percaya padamu, dan…" Donghae melepaskan satu tangannya dari wajah Kibum dan kemudian mengusap perutnya, "…dia juga percaya padamu," lanjutnya, dan kembali memegang wajah Kibum dengan kedua tangannya. "Jadi? Jangan sia-siakan kepercayaan kami, arraseo?"

Kibum memiringkan kepalanya menatap wajah Donghae, sumpah demi apapun, meski dia memiliki IQ yang tinggi, tapi sekarang dia tidak dapat mengerti dengan apa yang sedang Donghae katakan.

"Aku tahu, kamu sangat mencintai kami, tapi bukan berarti kamu harus selalu berada bersama kami untuk membuktikan cintamu, kamu juga harus melakukan kewajibanmu," Donghae mencoba menjelaskan apa yang ingin dia katakan. "Hish, bodoh," sungut Donghae saat dia melihat mata Kibum yang mengerjap tidak mengerti dengan ucapannya, "Kita perlu uang Kim Kibum!"

Kibum segera menarik tubuh Donghae ke dalam pelukkannya, "Mianhae, aku hampir saja mengabaikan kalian semua," ucapnya menyesal setelah mengerti apa yang Donghae maksudkan. "Tapi… apa kamu yakin tidak apa-apa menjaga Kihae sendirian?" sungguh, Kibum benar-benar khawatir untuk meninggalkan Donghae sendirian di rumah sakit untuk menjaga malaikat kecil mereka, meskipun pada kenyataannya Donghae memberikan anggukkan yang sangat mantap menjawab pertanyaannya tadi. "Aku akan meminta Heechul hyung menemanimu."

**- isfa_id -**

"Joesonghabnida," Kibum yang tadi baru saja menghentikan larinya segera menundukkan kepalanya meminta maaf kepada sutradara dan beberapa kru yang ada di sana. "Joesonghabnida," ulangnya lagi dan terus menundukkan kepalanya. "Joesong…"

'Plak…'

Kibum langsung terdiam sambil menegakkan tubuhnya dan menggosok-gosok kepala sendiri yang tadi mendapatkan pukulan yang semua orang tahu itu hadiah dari sang sutradara untuk keterlambatannya. Sang sutradara hanya memandang Kibum sekilas tanpa ekspresi sedikitpun, dia bahkan membalik tubuhnya sekarang memunggungi Kibum, "Sudah siap semua?"

Kibum terpaku mendengar ucapan sang sutradara kepada beberapa kru di sana, hingga akhirnya dia tersadar saat sang manager segera menariknya, "Cepatlah, syuting akan segera dimulai, kenapa lama sekali, kami semua menunggumu."

"Hyung, jadi aku…"

"Cepat ganti bajumu!" perintah sang manager sambil mendorong tubuh Kibum untuk memasuki ruang ganti dan tersenyum, membuat Kibum yang melihat itu ikut tersenyum padanya dengan kepala yang sedikit mengangguk, karena dia tahu, bahwa peran ini adalah miliknya, ya, miliknya.

**- isfa_id -**

"Eomma…"

"Oh… anak eomma sudah bangun," ucap Donghae saat mendengar Kihae yang baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya memanggilnya. Segera dilepaskannya sebuah selimut yang tadi ingin dia rapikan.

"Eomma…"

"Ne, waeyo?" Donghae segera mengangkat tubuh mungil Kihae dan langsung memangku serta memeluknya, "Anak eomma lapar?" tanyanya yang mendapatkan gelengan dari Kihae, "Haus?" dan Kihae kembali menggeleng, "Masih mengantuk? Mau tidur lagi?"

"Appa…"

"Kihae mau main sama appa?" Donghae kembali bertanya dan kali ini Kihae menjawabnya dengan sebuah anggukkan, "Appa sedang kerja, nanti kalau appa sudah pulang baru Kihae main sama appa eoh?"

"Ne…" jawab Kihae singkat dengan suara yang sangat pelan.

"Keponakan samchon sudah bangun."

Donghae dan Kihae sama-sama mengangkat kepala mereka dan memandang ke arah pintu, menatap seorang namja yang sedang berdiri di sana dengan sebuah bungkusan cukup besar di tangannya, "Hyung."

"Samchon…" Kihae langsung mengangkat kedua tangannya meminta disambut oleh Donghwa –namja yang berdiri di depan pintu– yang tentu saja langsung dilakukan oleh pamannya tersebut. Donghwa langsung meletakkan bungkusan yang dibawanya tadi dan langsung menggendong tubuh mungil Kihae sambil memberi kecupan di pipi chubby keponakannya itu.

**- isfa_id -**

"Kenapa tidak memberitahuku? Kalau saja tadi Kibum tidak salah meneleponku, pasti aku tidak akan tahu tentang ini!" Donghwa berucap sambil memandang wajah Donghae yang menampakkan gurat kesedihan meskipun Donghae sedang tersenyum sekarang, diliriknya sekilas Kihae yang sudah kembali tertidur di ranjangnya.

Donghwa sangat terkejut saat menerima kabar dari Kibum yang mengatakan kalau Kihae sedang dirawat di rumah sakit sekarang. Awalnya Kibum ingin menghubungi Heechul untuk memintanya menemani Donghae menjaga Kihae, tapi ternyata dia salah, dia malah menghubungi Donghwa, yang akhirnya membuat dia harus menceritakan apa yang terjadi dengan malaikat kecilnya.

"Mianhaeyo Hyung," sesal Donghae. Dia dan Kibum memang memutuskan untuk tidak memberitahu keluarga mereka soal ini, mereka tidak ingin orang tua mereka ikut khawatir terhadap malaikat kecil mereka.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan? Bagaimana dengan kandunganmu? Dan Kihae… apa tidak ada jalan lain selain operasi?"

Donghae menggeleng menjawab semua pertanyaan Donghwa, itu menandakan dia tidak apa-apa, begitu juga dengan kandungannya, dan gelengannya juga berarti bahwa tidak ada jalan lain selain operasi yang akan dijalani Kihae.

"Hyung, eomma tidak tahu soal ini kan?" tanya Donghae penuh selidik, dia sangat berharap tidak ada orang lain yang tahu selain Donghwa, tapi ternyata dia salah saat melihat Donghwa menggeleng.

"Aku sudah memberitahu eomma, juga orang tua Kibum," jawab Donghwa yang membuat Donghae menundukkan kepalanya. "Mana boleh kalian menyembunyikan masalah seperti ini, kita keluarga Donghae, dan Kihae adalah keponakanku, aku berhak tahu keadaanya, juga eomma dan orang tua Kibum, Kihae adalah cucu mereka, dan mereka juga berhak tahu apapun yang terjadi kepada cucu mereka."

"Mianhaeyo Hyung, tapi kami…"

"Tidak ada yang akan merasa direpotkan," potong Donghwa mengerti dengan apa yang akan keluar dari mulut Donghae, adik yang paling dia sayangi. "Kalau kalian diam saja seperti ini, kami akan sangat marah, karena kami merasa kami tidak diperlukan, kami tidak dibutuhkan."

"Aku tahu, gomawoyo," Donghae berucap dengan sedikit terisak karena sekarang dia sedang menangis.

"Jangan menangis, ada aku di sini," Donghwa yang mengerti dengan kesedihan Donghae berusaha menghiburnya sekaligus memberikan kekuatan untuk Donghae. Dipegangnya pundak Donghae sambil tersenyum yang akhirnya membuat Donghae ikut tersenyum meski air mata masih mengalir dari mata beningnya.

"Kihae pasti baik-baik saja, dia mempunyai eomma dan appa yang sangat mencintainya hem?" ucap Donghwa yang membuat senyuman Donghae sedikit melebar.

**- isfa_id -**

Donghae terus menepuk-nepuk pundak Kihae yang sekarang sedang ada di atas pangkuannya, "Jangan menangis lagi," ucapnya lembut. Dipeluknya dengan lebih erat tubuh malaikat kecilnya untuk memberikan kehangatan yang lebih agar malaikat kecilnya itu berhenti menangis.

"Sakit Eomma, hiks…"

Donghae menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengusap dengan sangat lembut kepala Kihae, "Nanti juga tidak sakit lagi, tidur eoh?"

"Hiks…"

Donghae tersenyum saat perlahan tangisan Kihae mulai menghilang dan tergantikan dengan dengkuran halus yang menandakan malaikat kecilnya sudah kembali tertidur pulas. Mereka hanya berdua saja sekarang, karena Donghwa sudah pergi beberapa jam yang lalu. Donghwa memang kebetulan berada di Seoul hari ini dan langsung menjenguk Kihae saat Kibum meneleponnya, tapi dia juga harus keluar kota untuk pekerjaannya dan terpaksa harus meninggalkan Donghae dan Kihae berdua saja.

'Klek…'

Donghae mengangkat wajahnya yang tadi sibuk memandangi wajah malaikat kecilnya untuk menatap pintu yang terbuka, hingga akhirnya seseorang memasuki ruangan tersebut, "Heechul Hyung," ucap Donghae tanpa suara, ya, dia hanya menggerakkan bibirnya untuk menyebut kata itu agar tidak mengganggu tidur Kihae.

Segera Donghae baringkan tubuh Kihae dengan pelan dan kemudian menyelimutinya, satu kecupan dia daratkan di kening Kihae dan langsung mendekati Heechul yang sedang meletakkan sesuatu di atas meja, yang Donghae tahu itu adalah makanan yang Heechul siapkan untuknya, karena Heechul sudah mengiriminya pesan singkat sebelum kemari.

"Kau belum makan kan? Makanlah!" Heechul berucap dengan sangat lembut sambil mengeluarkan makanan yang tadi dibawanya saat mereka sudah duduk di sofa yang ada di ruangan tersebut. "Ryeowook yang memasak," lanjut Heechul memberitahukan siapa yang sudah menyiapkan makanan ini untuk Donghae.

"Aku tidak lapar Hyung," Donghae memandang Heechul dengan tatapan sendunya dan kemudian langsung menyandarkan kepalanya di sandaran sofa, dia terlihat sangat lelah.

"Kau harus makan, Kibum pasti membunuhku."

"Dia tidak akan berani melakukan itu Hyung," ucap Donghae sambil tersenyum kecil membuat Heechul sedikit tertawa. Heechul benar-benar tidak menyangka ternyata Donghae masih bisa bercanda di saat seperti ini. Tapi dia mengerti bahwa sesungguhnya Donghae hanya mencoba menyembunyikan kesedihannya.

"Ayolah!" Heechul kembali berucap dan sekarang sambil menarik tubuh Donghae membuat Donghae langsung memperbaiki posisi duduknya dan menerima sendok yang Heehcul berikan padanya. "Ryeowook pasti menangis kalau dia tahu kamu tidak memakan masakannya."

"Bilang saja aku sudah memakannya," jawab Donghae dan meletakkan kembali sendok yang ada di tangannya ke atas meja.

"Makanlah," kembali Heechul mencoba membujuknya tapi Donghae tetap dengan ketidakmauannya, "YA!" akhirnya Heechul berteriak yang membuat Donghae langsung mengambil kembali sendoknya dan memulai makannya. Dan Heechul? Dia hanya mengeluarkan evil smirknya melihat Donghae seperti itu.

**- isfa_id -**

Donghae duduk diam di samping Kihae yang masih tertidur dengan pulas setelah menangis menahan rasa sakit di kepalanya tadi sebelum Heechul datang, dia baru saja menyelesaikan makannya dan Heechul, dia sedang berada di kamar mandi setelah merapikan meja dari sisa-sisa makanan Donghae.

Donghae menggenggam tangan mungil Kihae dan memberikan kecupan di punggung tangan malaikat kecilnya itu, "Anak eomma harus kuat eoh? Harus cepat sembuh, arraseo?" ucapnya sedikit berbisik dan sekarang beralih membelai wajah pucat Kihae dan kemudian memberikan sebuah kecupan di keningnya.

Heechul yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi yang memang berada di dalam ruang rawat Kihae tersenyum kecil melihat Donghae yang sedang mencoba memberikan kehangatan kepada Kihae. Dia sangat mengerti dengan apa yang Donghae rasakan sekarang, karena dia juga sangat menyayangi Kihae seperti anaknya sendiri.

Senyum Heechul menghilang saat tiba-tiba dilihatnya Donghae yang tengah menangis, dilihatnya tangan Donghae yang berusa menyeka air matanya yang terus saja keluar dari sudut matanya. Perlahan didekatinya tubuh lemah Donghae yang sekarang tengah menyandarkan kepalanya di sisi ranjang Kihae dengan tetap menggenggam tangan mungil malaikat kecilnya itu.

Disentuhnya kepala Donghae dengan sangat lembut hingga akhirnya Donghae mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Heechul dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, "Uljima," ucap Heechul lembut. Mungkin sesungguhnya Heechul terlihat sangat keras di luar, tapi pada kenyataannya dia sangat lembut terlebih bila menghadapi Donghae yang terlihat sangat memerlukan perhatian seperti sekarang, perhatian yang lebih, seorang namdongsaeng yang benar-benar memerlukan penyemangat.

"Hei, sudahlah, berhenti menangis," Heechul berucap lagi karena Donghae masih saja menangis.

"Hyung…" ucap Donghae kemudian dan langsung memeluk Heechul dengan sangat erat, "Gomawoyo, kamu selalu ada saat aku memerlukanmu," lanjutnya dengan sedikit sesegukan karena tangisannya.

Heechul memang menjadi salah satu orang yang selalu berada di samping Donghae di saat dia sangat memerlukan seseorang, selain Kibum tentunya.

"Tentu saja, aku akan selalu ada untukmu, untuk kalian, begitu juga yang lain," jawab Heechul seraya membalas pelukkan Donghae, tapi kemudian dia merasakan pelukkan Donghae yang melemah padanya, "Waeyo?" tanyanya saat Donghae sudah benar-benar melepaskan pelukkannya.

"Yang lain tidak seperti Hyung."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Heechul bingung dengan ucapan Donghae.

"Mereka tidak ada untukku," jawab Donghae yang membuat Heechul terdiam. "Mereka bahkan tidak menjenguk Kihae, padahal mereka semua menjenguk Eunhyuk. Kihae tidak berarti apa-apa untuk mereka, anakku tidak berharga untuk mereka. Mereka…"

"Hei…" potong Heechul, "Kau salah, mereka tidak seperti itu, mereka sangat menyayangi Kihae."

"Mana buktinya? Mereka bahkan tidak menjenguk Kihae."

"Mereka bukan tidak mau Donghae, mereka tidak bisa," ucap Heehcul mencoba menjelaskan.

"Apanya yang tidak bisa? Mereka bisa menjenguk Eunhyuk, kenapa tidak dengan Kihae?"

"Dengar aku!" perintah Heechul sambil menyentuh kedua pundak Donghae membuat Donghae terfokus pada wajah Heechul yang terlihat sangat serius.

"Kyuhyun, kau membencinya?" tanya Heechul memulai ucapannya setelah sempat terdiam beberapa detik saat menatap wajah Donghae yang terlihat sedikit pucat karena kelelahannya.

Donghae hanya diam menjawab pertanyaan Heechul, lagipula pertanyaan itu tidak perlu dijawab, karena sudah pasti Heechul mengetahui jawabannya.

"Kau tahu betapa merasa bersalahnya Kyuhyun dengan apa yang terjadi pada Kihae, dia menyesal, sangat menyesal." Heechul menarik nafas sejenak, "Kau tahu, bahkan sekarang keadaannya tidak jauh lebih baik darimu, dia bahkan sering 'mengamuk' tanpa sebab di dorm, terlebih setelah kemarin, saat dia tahu kau tidak mengizinkannya untuk bermain bersama Kihae."

Heechul terdiam sejenak, "Yang lain juga bukan tidak mau menjenguk Kihae, tapi mereka mencoba menjaga perasaanmu yang tidak mau bertemu Kyuhyun, karena kemarin Kyuhyun bersama mereka, dan mereka juga tidak mungkin meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian saat mereka ingin menjenguk Kihae, karena Kyuhyun sedang dalam masa beratnya juga, sama sepertimu."

Heechul semakin mempererat pegangannya pada pundak Donghae. "Kyuhyun sangat butuh perhatian sekarang, dan kami harus menjaganya bergantian. Kau tahu, bahkan kadang saat aku pulang, dorm dalam keadaan berantakkan karena Kyuhyun melempar semua barang yang ada di sana. Jadi aku mohon kau mengerti, kami semua menyayangimu, tapi kami juga menyayangi Kyuhyun. Dan… aku mohon maafkan Kyuhyun, dia sudah cukup menderita karena ini, karena rasa bersalahnya, jadi jangan siksa dia lagi dengan rasa bencimu padanya, hem?"

"Tidak!" ucap Donghae sedikit berteriak dan menepis tangan Heechul yang berada di pundaknya, "Itu hanya alasan mereka saja, mereka memang tidak mau menjenguk Kihae, mereka semua memang tidak pernah menyayangi Kihae."

"Donghae-ya, dengarkan aku!"

"Tidak! Hyung tidak perlu menjelaskan apapun!" Donghae menutup telinganya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya membuat Heechul hanya bisa diam.

Heechul tahu betapa terlukanya perasaan Donghae sekarang, tapi dia juga tidak ingin Donghae terus membenci Kyuhyun karena hal ini. Dia juga sangat tahu betapa menderitanya Kyuhyun karena rasa bersalahnya.

"Donghae-ya."

"Aku tidak mau dengar!"

"Eomma…"

Donghae langsung melepaskan kedua tangannya dari telinganya saat tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara malaikat kecilnya yang memanggilnya, "Waeyo?" Donghae langsung berbalik dan mengangkat tubuh Kihae untuk memeluknya. "Anak eomma kenapa? Mana yang sakit?" ucapnya terlihat benar-benar khawatir.

"Aniyo Eomma, Kihae tidak sakit," jawab Kihae dengan kepala yang tersandar di dada Donghae dan tangan mungilnya yang kemudian melingkar di pinggang sang eomma.

"Kalau begitu tidurlah lagi," Donghae mengusap lembut kepala Kihae dan memberikan sebuah kecupan di pucuk kepalanya.

Kihae diam dalam pelukkan Donghae, "Imo…" tapi akhirnya dia memanggil Heechul yang masih berdiri diam di tempatnya tadi.

Heechul tersenyum dan mendekati Kihae, disentuhnya dengan lembut pipi Kihae, "Waeyo?" tanyanya juga dengan penuh kelembutan.

"Imo jangan buat Eomma sedih, Kihae tidak mau melihat Eomma sedih."

Heechul tertegun mendengar ucapan Kihae, tidak disangkanya Kihae sangat mewarisi sifat dewasa Kibum, meski dia adalah anak kecil yang belum benar-benar mengerti dengan apa yang sedang dilaluinya sekarang. "Ne, mianhae," jawab Heechul pelan.

Donghae yang mendengar itu hanya bisa tersenyum meski air matanya menetes membasahi pipinya. Dipeluknya dengan lebih erat tubuh Kihae hingga akhirnya Kihae kembali terlelap dalam dekap hangat sang eomma.

**- isfa_id -**

Kibum berjalan sedikit gontai menyusuri koridor rumah sakit, dia baru saja menyelesaikan syutingnya dan langsung menuju ke sini. Diliriknya sekilas jam yang melingkar di tangannya, jam sebelas malam. Dia sedikit bersyukur syuting hari ini tidak terlalu menghabiskan banyak waktu, hingga dia bisa langsung menemui dua orang yang sekarang memang benar-benar membutuhkannya.

"HUWAAA…"

Kibum sedikit tersentak saat mendengarkan sebuah tangisan yang keluar dari ruangan yang berada tepat di depan dia berdiri sekarang, di ruang rawat malaikat kecilnya. Dia segera berlari dan membuka pintu dengan sedikit kasar. Segera didekatinya Kihae yang sedang berada di dalam pelukkan Donghae yang sedang meronta-ronta menahan rasa sakitnya.

Segera diraihnya tubuh mungil itu dan menggendongnya, "Anak appa jangan menangis, hem? Appa di sini," ucapnya sambil menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya agar Kihae bisa tenang.

"Appa…"

"Ne, ini appa, jangan menangis eoh?"

"Hiks… hiks…"

"Anak appa harus kuat, tidak boleh menangis!" Kibum terus berusaha menenangkan Kihae yang masih menangis dalam gendongannya.

Hingga akhirnya, setelah lebih dari setengah jam, Kihae kembali tertidur dengan posisi menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Kibum. Kibum tersenyum dan kemudian mencoba membaringkan Kihae kembali ke ranjangnya, meski akhirnya itu tidak terjadi karena Kihae tiba-tiba mempererat pelukkan di lehernya, "Anak appa belum tidur eoh?" ucapnya mengerti dengan Kihae yang tidak mau melepaskan dirinya.

Kibum duduk di atas ranjang Kihae, di samping Donghae yang sedari tadi tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Terus diusapnya rambut hitam Kihae dalam gendongannya, tapi kemudian beralih mengusap wajah Donghae, "Uljima," ucapnya tanpa suara.

Kihae yang memang belum tertidur menggerakkan tangan mungilnya untuk menggenggam tangan Donghae, membuat Donghae langsung memandang wajah Kihae yang sedang menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Kibum.

Donghae tersenyum dan kemudian menggerakkan tangannya untuk menyentuh wajah Kihae, "Anak eomma sudah tidak sakit lagi eoh?" tanyanya yang mendapatkan anggukkan kecil dari Kihae. Segera dipeluknya tubuh mungil Kihae dan mencium pipinya.

Kibum ikut tersenyum melihat dua orang yang dia sayangi sedang berada dalam pelukkannya, karena memang terlihat seperti itu, Kihae yang sedang berada dalam pelukkannya, dan Donghae yang menciumi malaikat kecil mereka.

Kibum segera membaringkan tubuh Kihae meski awalnya Kihae tidak mau sampai Kibum berucap, "Appa tidak akan ke mana-mana," hingga membuat Kihae melepaskan pelukkan pada lehernya. "Kita tidur sama-sama," lanjutnyanya sambil meminta Donghae ikut berbaring di sebelah Kihae.

Kihae mengangguk kecil dan langsung membalik tubuhnya menghadap Donghae yang sudah berbaring di sebelahnya. Segera dilingkarkannya tangannya pada pinggang sang eomma dan kemudian diikuti dengan tangan Kibum yang menyentuh dengan lembut tubuh mungilnya, hingga akhirnya mereka bertiga terlelap bersama, meski berada di sebuah ranjang yang tidak cukup besar sesungguhnya untuk mereka bertiga.

**- isfa_id -**

"Eungh…"

Kibum terbangun saat mendengar sebuah suara seperti erangan yang menahan rasa sakit, ditatapnya Kihae yang masih tertidur tenang di sampingnya, bukan Kihae, siapa? "Eungh…" kembali suara itu terdengar dan Kibum baru sadar tidak ada Donghae di samping mereka. Segera dia berdiri dan bermaksud mencari Donghae, tapi langkahnya terhenti saat matanya sudah menangkap sosok Donghae yang sedang berjongkok di sebelah sisi ranjang berlawanan dengannya.

Segera didekatinya tubuh Donghae yang sekarang dibanjiri keringat, sangat terlihat betapa kuatnya Donghae mencoba menahan rasa sakitnya, "Waeyo?" tanya Kibum lembut meski nada bicaranya terdengar penuh kekhawatiran.

"Sakit…" jawab Donghae sambil meremas perutnya sendiri, "Benar-benar sakit."

**.**

**.**

Kibum duduk dengan menggenggam tangan Donghae yang tertidur di sebuah ranjang yang ada di ruang pemeriksaan. Ya… Kibum langsung membawa Donghae saat melihat Donghae yang benar-benar kesakitan. Dia segera menemui seorang dokter jaga. Tadi dia bermaksud untuk menemui dokter Shin, dokter kandungan yang biasa memeriksa Donghae, tapi ternyata dia sedang tidak bertugas malam ini.

Kibum sedikit menoleh saat dirasakannya sebuah sentuhan di pundaknya. Dia mengangguk mengerti dengan maksud dokter yang ingin bicara padanya. Segera dilepaskannya genggaman tangannya pada Donghae dan kemudian mengikuti sang dokter yang sudah duduk di balik meja kerjanya. Kibum pun duduk di kursi seberangnya, dengan perasaan cemas untuk mendengarkan apa yang akan sang dokter katakan padanya.

"Dia terlalu lelah, untuk saat ini tidak apa-apa, tapi kandungannya benar-benar lemah sekarang, dia tidak bisa terlalu kelelahan, apalagi stres, jadi saya harap Anda bisa menjaganya dengan baik."

"Ne, gomabseubnida," hanya kata itu yang dapat Kibum ucapkan dan kemudian kembali berjalan mendekati Donghae yang terlihat sangat pucat. "Mianhae," ucapnya pelan dengan penuh penyesalan karena sudah membuat istrinya seperti ini, "Kamu harus tumbuh dengan sehat," kali ini Kibum mencoba berbicara dengan calon anak mereka dengan mengusapkan tangannya pada perut Donghae.

**T.B.C**

**Taraaa… saya datang lagi, LOL**

**Awalnya chap ini mau dipost tepat di hari ulang tahun Kibum, tapi… karena ada satu orang yang menyebalkan minta ini dipost secepatnya sambil merengek-rengek, jadi saya post sekarang *celingak celinguk* orangnya tidak ada kan? aman… XDDDDD**

**Karena dipost lebih awal, saya T.B.C-kan sampai di sini, karena belum waktunya Kibum ultah, kkk~**

**Dan untuk chap berikutnya, entah akan dipost kapan, pas ulang tahun Kibum atau tidak, dan ada perubahan cerita atau tidak, entahlah. Karena saya tidak mendapatkan ide untuk membuat FF baru sebagai persembahan (?) untuk ultahnya *mojok* yah begitulah…**

**Untuk yang sudah review di chap sebelumnya, terima kasih :)**

**Ardhy | Anonymouss | cloud3024 | Cho TriHyun | HyukmilikHae | Eun Byeol | Sugih Miinah | yoon HyunWoon | ika. zordick | Melodyatlantick | Anami Hime | rizkyeonhae | lee minji elf | dewi | AIrzanti | BLUEFIRE0805 | cloudyeye | wiendzbica | dew'yellow | elfish | Kim Seo Jin aka Kimmy**

**Review lagi? ^^**


	8. Chapter 19

**Tittle : Our Little Angel**

**Pairing : KiHae**

**Chap 19 update ^^**

_**Happy reading **_

**- isfa_id -**

Kibum terus membelai wajah Donghae dengan kedua tangannya, dia sudah melakukan ini hampir selama satu jam. "Aku tidak apa-apa, pergilah," ucap Donghae lembut sambil menyentuh kedua tangan Kibum yang masih setia berada di wajahnya.

"Benar tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kibum meyakinkan, yang dijawab Donghae dengan anggukkan. "Mianhae, aku tidak bisa menemani kalian," ucapnya karena dia memang tidak bisa meninggalkan syutingnya.

"Aku tahu, tidak apa-apa," jawab Donghae dengan diikuti sebuah kecupan di pipi Kibum.

Kibum tersenyum dan langsung memberikan sebuah kecupan singkat di bibir Donghae, sudah beberapa hari ini mereka tidak melakukan itu.

Donghae juga ikut mengembangkan senyuman saat Kibum menciumnya.

Kembali Kibum tersenyum dan kali ini dia memberikan senyuman itu kepada Kihae yang terlihat sedang asyik dengan PSPnya. Didekatinya malaikat kecilnya itu membuat Kihae menekan tombol pause pada benda berwarna putih tersebut.

"Kihae jangan nakal eoh? Appa harus kerja, jangan menangis, arraseo?" Kibum berucap dengan sangat lembut pada Kihae.

"Ne Appa," jawab Kihae pelan, "Tapi pulangnya jangan lama-lama," lanjutnya membuat Kibum langsung menarik tubuh mungilnya ke dalam sebuah pelukkan hangat.

"Anak appa jadi manja eoh?" goda Kibum, "Seperti eomma," lanjutnya yang membuat Donghae yang mendengar itu langsung memajukan mulutnya kesal meski sebenarnya dia sangat senang mendengarnya.

"Kihaeee…"

"Oh, lihat, ada Eunwon," Kibum yang melihat Eunwon memasuki ruang rawat Kihae langsung menggendong tubuh mungil yeoja manis tersebut dan segera membiarkannya duduk di ranjang Kihae. "Eunwon jenguk Kihae?" tanyanya yang mendapatkan anggukkan dari Eunwon.

Donghae yang sekarang juga sudah duduk di ranjang Kihae lansung membelai rambut panjang Eunwon dengan sangat lembut, "Eunwon sama siapa ke sini?"

"Bersama denganku," jawab seorang namja yang sekarang sudah berada di dalam ruang rawat Kihae.

"Sungmin Hyung," Kibum tersenyum saat melihat Sungmin sudah masuk dan mendekati mereka, sedangkan Donghae hanya diam tanpa mau memandang sedikitpun ke arah Sungmin.

"Imo," Kihae yang melihat Sungmin langsung memanggilnya sambil tersenyum membuat Sungmin langsung memeluknya dan memberikan sebuah kecupan di pipinya.

"Kihae sudah sehat eoh?"

"Ne Imo," jawab Kihae singkat.

Kibum menoleh ke arah Donghae yang entah terlihat sangat enggan untuk menatap Sungmin, karena sekarang dia sibuk menundukkan kepalanya meski tangannya terus menggenggam tangan mungil Kihae. Segera didekatinya istrinya tersebut dan membelai wajahnya, "Hei," ucapnya singkat membuat Donghae menatapnya, "Jangan seperti ini," lanjutnya dengan sedikit berbisik.

Kembali sebuah senyum tergurat di wajah Kibum saat Donghae mengganggukkan kepalanya, dan dia segera memeluk istrinya tersebut, "Aku sudah harus pergi," ucapnya dan kembali Donghae memberikan anggukkannya. "Kihae jangan nakal eoh? Appa harus kerja."

"Ne Appa," jawab Kihae mantap.

"Hyung, aku titip mereka," kali ini Kibum berucap kepada Sungmin.

"Tenang saja, aku akan menjaga mereka," jawab Sungmin membuat Kibum sangat berterima kasih dan langsung pergi setelah sebelumnya memberikan sebuah kecupan di pipi dua orang yang sangat dia cintai.

**.**

**.**

Sungmin berjalan mendekati Donghae yang sekarang sedang duduk di sofa membiarkan Kihae dan Eunwon bermain berdua di ranjang Kihae, entah apa yang mereka berdua mainkan, hanya mereka berdua saja yang tahu.

Sungmin segera duduk di sebelah Donghae dan sedikit tersenyum memandang wajah Donghae yang sedari tadi sudah menunduk, tak pernah menatapnya.

"Untuk apa Hyung kemari?"

"Untuk apa lagi? Aku ingin menjenguk Kihae," jawab Sungmin saat Donghae bertanya padanya.

"Aku pikir Hyung tidak ingat dengan Kihae."

"Donghae-ya, aku minta maaf karena baru sekarang bisa menjenguk Kihae."

Donghae langsung beranjak dari duduknya dan mendekati Kihae dan Eunwon mengikuti apa yang sedang mereka mainkan. Sedangkan Sungmin hanya bisa terdiam melihatnya.

**- isfa_id -**

Seorang yeoja manis tengah duduk di bawah sebuah pohon rindang dengan ditemani seorang namja tampan di sebelahnya. Yeoja tersebut menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak sang namja dengan tersenyum riang, sedangkan sang namja hanya terduduk diam dengan raut wajah penuh kesedihan, kebingungan, penyesalan, semuanya.

"CUT!"

'Plak…'

Kibum menunduk menatapi sebuah gulungan naskah yang terjatuh tepat di depan kakinya setelah menyakiti kepalanya.

"Kau… apa yang kau lakukan heoh?" Kibum hanya diam saat sutradara memarahinya dengan mendorong-dorong kepalanya, "Kau seharusnya tersenyum, kenapa kau… aish… istirahat tiga puluh menit," ucap sang sutradara dan berjalan meninggalkan Kibum yang masih menunduk lesu di tempatnya.

**.**

**.**

"Anak appa tidak nakal kan?"

"…"

"Anak pintar."

"…"

"Ne…" Kibum segera menutup teleponnya dan memasukkan kembali handphonenya ke dalam saku celananya setelah menghubungi Kihae untuk sedikit mendapatkan kabar dari malaikat kecilnya, dan dia dapat menarik nafas lega karena tidak ada apa-apa yang terjadi.

"Kau lelah?"

Kibum mengangkat kepalanya saat seseorang mengajaknya bicara. Segera dia bangkit saat melihat siapa yang ada di depannya sekarang dan menundukkan kepalanya.

**- isfa_id -**

"Eomma, sudah," Kihae yang baru saja menyelesaikan percakapannya bersama Kibum segera menyerahkan handphonenya kembali ke Donghae.

"Tadi Appa bilang apa?" tanya Donghae lembut setelah menerima handphonenya.

"Appa bilang Kihae tidak boleh nakal," jawab Kihae dan kemudian memeluk tubuh Donghae, "Eomma, Kihae tidak nakal kan?"

"Ne, Kihae tidak nakal," jawab Donghae dan membalas pelukkan Kihae, kemudian melepasnya dan membiarkan Kihae kembali bermain bersama Eunwon. Ya… Eunwon dan Sungmin masih berada di sana, karena kebetulan Sungmin juga memang tidak ada jadwal hari ini, dan Eunwon juga belum mau pulang karena Eunwon bilang dia masih ingin bermain bersama Kihae.

"Eomma…"

"Hm?"

"Kihae mau eskrim."

"Kihae tidak boleh makan eskrim dulu eoh? Nanti saja kalau sudah sembuh," ucap Donghae saat Kihae mengatakan kalau dia menginginkan eskrim sekarang.

"Kan Kihae sudah sembuh Eomma."

"Nanti saja eoh? Nanti kalau kita sudah pulang Eomma belikan eskrim yang banyak."

"Ne…" jawab Kihae semangat setelah membayangkan dia akan mendapatkan eskrim yang banyak setelah dia pulang dari rumah sakit nanti, "Eomma…"

"Hm?"

"Kihae lapar."

Donghae tersenyum mendengar ucapan Kihae dan langsung mengambil sebuah roti yang ada di sebuah bungkusan yang ada di atas meja. Segera dipotongnya roti tersebut dan menyuapkannya untuk Kihae, tapi Kihae sama sekali tidak membuka mulutnya, "Waeyo? Kihae tidak mau makan roti?"

"Kihae mau yang coklat Eomma," jawab Kihae karena roti yang ada di tangan Donghae sekarang adalah rasa keju.

"Yang coklat?" tanya Donghae dan Kihae mengangguk. Donghae tersenyum dan kembali mengambil bungukusan yang ada di atas meja dan mencari roti coklat di sana, tetapi tidak ada, "Yang coklatnya tidak ada, Eomma beli dulu eoh? Kihae tunggu di sini."

"Ne Eomma."

"Biar aku saja," Sungmin yang melihat Donghae akan keluar langsung mencegahnya dengan menarik tangannya, tapi bukannya mengikuti ucapan Sungmin, Donghae malah menepis tangan Sungmin dan langsung berjalan keluar dari ruang rawat Kihae, membuat Sungmin hanya bisa diam dan kembali mendekati dua bocah manis yang ada di sana, "Kita main?"

**- isfa_id -**

"Sudah ku bilang aku tidak lapar, KELUAR!"

Leeteuk berjalan lesu keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun dengan membawa serta makanan yang tadi dia siapkan untuk Kyuhyun. Diletakkannya makanan tersebut di atas meja makan dan dia sendiri langsung menjatuhkan dirinya di salah satu kursi di sana. Diusapnya air mata yang keluar dari sudut matanya dengan menggunakan punggung tangannya.

'Brak…'

Leeteuk langsung menoleh sesaat mendengar suara sebuah kursi yang jatuh, dan itu disebabkan oleh Kangin yang langsung berdiri saat melihatnya menangis, "Dia perlu diberi pelajaran!"

"Jangan," cegah Leeteuk langsung menghentikan langkah Kangin dengan cara menarik tangannya.

"Lepaskan!" bentak Kangin dengan menepis tangan Leeteuk, dan karena tenaganya memang jauh lebih kuat itu membuat tangan Leeteuk langsung terlepas. Dia segera berjalan menuju kamar Kyuhyun dan membuka pintunya dengan paksa, "Keluar!" teriaknya seraya menarik tangan Kyuhyun, menyeretnya dan menghempaskannya di salah satu kursi di meja makan, "Makan!"

"Aku tidak mau!"

"MAKAN!"

"AKU TIDAK MAU!"

"Kyu…" Leeteuk memanggil Kyuhyun dengan sangat lembut, hari ini memang adalah tugasnya dan Kangin untuk menjaga Kyuhyun. Dipegangnya jemari Kyuhyun dan menggenggamnya, "Hyung mohon, makanlah, sudah beberapa hari ini kau tidak makan, kau bisa sakit."

"Tidak usah berlaku selembut itu padanya," ucap Kangin membuat Leeteuk langsung memandangnya dengan tatapan meminta Kangin diam, yang langsung Kangin turuti, karena sekarang dia segera melangkah memasuki kamarnya dan langsung menutup pintunya, membiarkan Leeteuk untuk mencoba berbicara pada Kyuhyun.

"Kyu…" panggil Leeteuk lagi dengan sangat lembut. "Hyung mohon jangan seperti ini, kau membuat kami semua sedih."

"Donghae hyung membenciku," ucap Kyuhyun membuat Leeteuk menghentikan ucapannya, "Dia membenciku, dia sangat membenciku."

"Dia tidak membencimu, dia hanya memerlukan waktu agar bisa menerima semuanya."

"Dia membenciku Hyung, dia membenciku."

"Kyu… dengarkan Hyung, Donghae…"

'Brak…'

Leeteuk sontak menghentikan ucapannya karena sekarang tubuh Kyuhyun terjatuh, bahkan Kangin yang tadi mengurung diri di kamar langsung keluar saat mendengar suara tersebut dan langsung berlari mendekati Leeteuk kemudian segera mengangkat Kyuhyun yang pingsan ke dalam kamarnya.

**- isfa_id -**

Sungmin berjalan mengitari ruang rawat Kihae dengan sedikit cemas, ditatapnya jam yang melingkar di tangannya dan kemudian beralih menatap ke arah Eunwon dan Kihae yang sekarang sedang tertidur bersama di ranjang Kihae karena sudah terlalu lelah bermain. Didekatinya tubuh Kihae dan Eunwon dan menarik sedikit selimutnya. Tapi kembali dia melirik ke jam yang ada di tangannya, "Sudah satu jam, kenapa Donghae belum kembali?" gumamnya.

Ya… memang sudah satu jam Donghae keluar saat dia bilang akan membelikan roti untuk Kihae dan itu membuat Sungmin sedikit cemas, karena tidak mungkin Donghae akan keluar selama itu hanya untuk membeli roti, karena di dekat rumah sakit terdapat sebuah mini market dan hanya perlu waktu lima belas menit bila kita berjalan kaki, tapi ini sudah terlalu lama.

Kembali Sungmin melirik ke arah Kihae dan Eunwon dan kemudian langsung melesat berlari keluar setelah memastikan mereka tidak akan apa-apa bila ditinggal. Dia berlari menuju sebuah lift dan menekan tombolnya, tetapi dia semakin cemas karena liftnya sangat lama terbuka. "Aish," sungutnya dan langsung berlari ke arah tangga, sepertinya akan lebih cepat dia turun menggunakan tangga daripada harus menunggu lift terbuka.

Dia terus berlari menuruni tangga hingga akhirnya dia berada di lantai pertama rumah sakit ini. Dia sedikit berhenti untuk mengatur nafasnya dan kemudian kembali berlari keluar dari rumah sakit, 'Donghae,' hanya ada nama itu dalam pikirannya sekarang. Sungmin terus berlari menuju tempat parkir sambil mengeluarkan kunci dari kantong jaket yang sedang dia gunakan. Setelah mendapatkan kuncinya dia langsung menuju mobilnya, tapi langkahnya terhenti saat melihat seseorang yang sedang terbaring di samping sebuah mobil yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari mobilnya yang ingin dia tuju.

"Donghae!" jerit Sungmin karena dia mengenali namja yang terbaring itu, segera dia mendekatinya dan mengangkat tubuh lemah Donghae.

"Eungh…"

"Tahan sedikit," ucap Sungmin dan langsung mengangkat tubuh Donghae ke atas punggungnya.

"Roti Kihae," Sungmin mendengar Donghae berucap dengan sedikit kesulitan karena menahan sakitnya. Dilihatnya sebuah kantong berukuran kecil yang dia yakin adalah roti yang baru saja dibeli Donghae untuk Kihae. Diambilnya kantong tersebut dan kemudian langsung berlari kembali memasuki rumah sakit dengan sedikit kesulitan karena harus menggendong tubuh Donghae.

**- isfa_id -**

"Bagaimana ini?"

Leeteuk yang baru saja menutup teleponnya terlihat sangat panik. Dia baru saja dihubungi oleh Sungmin yang memberi tahu keadaan Donghae.

"Pergilah! Temani dia," ucap Kangin mencoba memberikan solusi untuk rasa panik Leeteuk. Dia tahu Leeteuk sangat menyayangi Donghae dan sangat sedih mendengar keadaan Donghae yang sangat tidak baik.

"Tapi Kyuhyun," ujar Leeteuk ragu.

"Aku yang akan menjaganya," jawab Kangin meyakinkan.

"Aku ikut!"

"Kyu…" Leeteuk langsung berdiri dari duduknya saat melihat Kyuhyun yang keluar dari kamarnya. Segera didekatinya tubuh lemah Kyuhyun dan merangkul tangannya.

"Aku ikut denganmu Hyung, aku tidak perduli meskipun nanti Donghae Hyung akan mengusirku."

"Tapi Kyu…"

"Aku ikut!"

**- isfa_id -**

Leeteuk menggenggam tangan Donghae yang sedang tertidur dengan sangat erat, "Kenapa bisa seperti ini?"

"Tadi dia keluar untuk membelikan roti untuk Kihae, tapi sudah satu jam dia tidak kembali jadi aku berniat menyusulnya, tapi aku malah menemukannya sedang tergeletak di dekat mobilku," jawab Sungmin menjelaskan apa yang terjadi dengan Donghae.

"Kibum?" tanya Kangin.

"Aku sudah mencoba menghubunginya, tapi handphonenya tidak aktif, manager Hyung juga tidak bisa dihubungi."

"Apa dia tidak apa-apa? Kandungannya?" kali ini Leeteuk yang kembali bertanya.

"Dokter bilang kandungannya sangat lemah, tapi beruntung masih bisa diselamatkan, tapi Dokter juga bilang…" Sungmin sedikit menarik nafasnya, "…kita bisa saja kehilangan bayinya bila Donghae terus seperti ini."

"Maksudnya?" tanya Kangin tidak mengerti.

"Kondisi tubuhnya sudah terlalu lemah Hyung, dia sudah terlalu lelah karena terus memikirkan Kihae, terlebih…" Sungmin sedikit melirik ke arah Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi hanya diam, "…terjadi pendarahan di otak Kihae." Lanjutnya yang membuat Kangin dan Leeteuk lemas, terlebih Kyuhyun yang sekarang langsung terjatuh ke lantai, meski dia tidak pingsan seperti di dorm tadi.

"Kyu…" Sungmin langsung mendekati tubuh lemah Kyuhyun dan memeluknya.

"Kihae…"

Sungmin hanya diam sambil terus memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun yang menggumamkan nama Kihae.

"Aku ingin melihat Kihae," ucap Kyuhyun setelah beberapa saat dia terdiam dalam pelukkan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun segera berdiri, "Aku sendiri saja," ucapnya saat tahu Sungmin ingin membantunya, "Kau temani Donghae Hyung saja," lanjutnya dan kemudian langsung keluar dari ruang tersebut menuju ruang rawat Kihae, karena memang ruang tempat Donghae berada sekarang berbeda dengan ruang rawat Kihae.

**.**

**.**

"Hiks… hiks…"

"Kihae… Kihae kenapa? Kihae kenapa menangis, hiks…" ucap Eunwon saat melihat Kihae menangis yang malah membuat dia ikut menangis. "Imo… hiks… hiks…" tangis Eunwon.

'Klek…'

Eunwon langsung melompat dari ranjang Kihae yang tidak terlalu tinggi dan langsung mendekati seseorang yang membuka pintu, "Im… Samchooonnnnn…" teriak Eunwon setelah hampir salah memanggil saat melihat Kyuhyun memasuki ruang rawat Kihae. "Kihae dari tadi menangis, hiks…" ucap Eunwon membuat Kyuhyun langsung melangkah mendekati Kihae yang sedang menangis di atas ranjangnya.

Kyuhyun segera mengangkat tubuh mungil Kihae dan langsung memeluknya.

**.**

**.**

"Gomabseubnida," Kyuhyun membungkukkan tubuhnya kepada seorang dokter yang baru saja selesai memeriksa Kihae, dan sekarang Kihae sudah kembali tertidur dengan pulasnya. "Gomabseubnida," kembali Kyuhyun membungkukkan tubuhnya saat sang dokter meninggalkan ruangan.

"Hiks…"

Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Eunwon yang masih menangis di sofa, "Jangan menangis lagi, Kihae sudah tidak sakit lagi."

"Hiks… hiks…" Eunwon kembali terisak dan langsung memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun.

**- isfa_id -**

'Brak… brak… brak…'

"Joesonghabnida… joesonghabnida… joesonghabnida…" Kibum meminta maaf dengan menundukkan kepalanya kepada beberapa orang yang ditabraknya. Dia kembali melanjutkan larinya dan kembali meminta maaf saat kembali dia menabrak seseorang, dan terus seperti itu hingga dia berada di depan ruang rawat Kihae sekarang, "Donghae-ya," teriaknya, tapi kemudian terdiam saat melihat seseorang yang sedang memeluk seorang yeoja kecil yang sedang tertidur di atas pangkuannya, "Kyuhyun," ucapnya pelan.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum menjawab panggilan Kibum, "Donghae Hyung di bawah," ucapnya karena dia tahu Kibum ingin melihat Donghae sekarang.

**.**

**.**

Kibum membelai wajah Donghae yang terlihat pucat dan kemudian memberikan sebuah kecupan panjang di kening Donghae, "Mianhae," sesalnya karena sudah membuat Donghae seperti ini. Tadi dia bahkan sempat merutuki dirinya sendiri saat mendapatkan pesan dari Sungmin yang ternyata sudah sedari siang tadi Sungmin mengirimnya. Handphonenya mati tadi sedangkan sang manager meninggalkan handphonenya di dalam mobil sehingga dia tidak mengetahui kabar ini.

Setelah membaca pesan dari Sungmin tersebut, Kibum langsung meminta izin dengan sangat memohon di hadapan sang sutradara agar dia dapat pulang lebih awal, hingga di sinilah dia berada sekarang, menggenggam tangan Donghae dengan sangat erat, "Mianhae," sesalnya lagi.

"Dia tidak apa-apa," ucap Kangin menenangkan dengan memegang pundak Kibum, membuat Kibum mengeluarkan sebuah senyuman kecil di wajahnya.

"Gomawoyo, kalian sudah menjaganya," Kibum berucap dengan sangat pelan kepada tiga orang yang ada di ruangan tersebut, Leeteuk, Kangin dan Sungmin.

**.**

**.**

Kihae baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya dan kemudian langsung duduk sambil memeluk kakinya yang tertekuk, dan itu membuat Kyuhyun yang melihatnya tersenyum sambil membelai rambut Kihae dengan sangat lembut, "Kihae marah sama Samchon?"

"Aniya," jawab Kihae singkat.

"Terus kenapa Kihae diam?"

"Kata Eomma, Kihae tidak boleh main sama Samchon."

"Baiklah, samchon tidak akan ajak Kihae main," ucap Kyuhyun sedikit tersenyum meski dia sebenarnya sedih karena tidak bisa bermain lagi bersama Kihae seperti dulu, meskipun pada kenyataannya mereka akan selalu bertengkar saat bersama, bahkan tidak jarang akan membuat keributan yang tidak akan pernah dilerai oleh siapapun yang melihatnya, karena semua orang tahu kalau mereka seperti itu karena mereka saling menyayangi.

**- isfa_id -**

Donghae mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali hingga akhirnya dia benar-benar terbangun, dirasakannya sebuah genggaman di tangannya membuat dia sedikit menolehkan pandangannya ke arah tangannya yang ternyata memang sedang diggenggam oleh seseorang yang sedang tertidur di sampingnya dengan posisi duduk.

Donghae mengangkat satu tangannya yang terbebas dan menggerakkannya untuk mengusap kepala Kibum, ya… karena Kibum yang sedang menemaninya sekarang. Diusapnya perlahan rambut hitam Kibum dan sedikit menggerakkan badannya merubah posisi tidurnya yang tadi telentang menjadi sedikit miring menghadap Kibum. "Bummie," panggilnya, beberapa kali, hingga akhirnya Kibum terbangun.

Kibum langsung berdiri saat dilihatnya Donghae bergerak, dan langsung membantunya untuk duduk. "Kihae mana?" tanya Donghae sesaat setelah dia menelusuri setiap sudut ruangan dengan matanya dan tidak menemukan sosok Kihae di sana.

"Kihae di ruangannya," jawab Kibum.

"Memangnya ini di mana?" tanya Donghae bingung.

"Ini ruang rawatmu, tadi kamu pingsan."

"Benarkah?" tanya Donghae sedikit tidak percaya sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sedikit pusing, "Perutku sakit," desahnya kemudian saat merasakan sedikit sakit di perutnya.

"Benar-benar sakit?"

"Aniya, sedikit," jawab Donghae saat melihat kekhawatiran di wajah Kibum. "Kihae…"

"Kangin Hyung dan Leeteuk Hyung yang menjaganya," ucap Kibum memotong ucapan Donghae karena dia tahu apa yang ingin diucapkan oleh istrinya itu.

"Mereka kemari?" tanya Donghae yang dijawab sebuah anggukkan oleh Kibum, "Sungmin Hyung?"

"Dia sudah pulang tadi jam delapan, karena dia juga harus mengantar Eunwon."

"Ne…"

"Bummie…"

"Hm?"

"Mianhae."

"Kenapa meminta maaf? Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf karena sudah membuatmu seperti ini," ucap Kibum seraya memegang wajah Donghae dengan kedua tangannya dan sedikit mengelus kedua pipi Donghae dengan kedua ibu jarinya.

"Mianhae," sesal Donghae lagi.

"Hei," Kibum memotong ucapan Donghae sambil mengangkat wajah Donghae yang sedikit tertunduk untuk menatapnya.

"Mianhae, aku merusak hari ulang tahunmu, aku bukan 'suami' yang baik."

"Ye? Hari ini ulang tahunku?"

"Kamu lupa?" tanya Donghae yang mendapatkan anggukkan dari Kibum, "Hish, untuk apa aku sedih kalau begitu," sungut Donghae dan langsung melepaskan kedua tangan Kibum yang masih berada di wajahnya dan kemudian memalingkan wajahnya.

Kibum menggaruk belakang kepalanyanya, dan kemudian matanya jatuh kepada jam yang melingkar di tangannya, jam satu, belum lagi tanggal yang tertera di jam tersebut, dua puluh satu, sepertinya tadi Donghae sempat melihat jamnya saat dia memegang wajah istrinya itu. "Ini ulang tahunku," desahnya membuat Donghae sedikit menoleh tapi kemudian memalingkan wajahnya lagi.

Kibum kemudian tersenyum dan langsung memeluk tubuh Donghae dari samping, "Kalau begitu mana hadiah untukku?"

"Tidak ada!" jawab Donghae ketus.

"Mana boleh begitu, seharusnya kamu menyiapkan hadiah untukku."

Donghae hanya diam dan terus memalingkan wajahnya meski Kibum terus mencoba menarik wajahnya untuk memandangnya, hingga akhirnya dia menyerah dan menoleh menatap Kibum yang sedang tersenyum sekarang. Dia ikut tersenyum dan kemudian memberikan sebuah kecupan singkat di bibir Kibum, "Aku hanya menyiapkan ini untuk hadiah ulang tahunmu."

"Ini sudah sangat berharga untukku," ucap Kibum dan kembali memeluk tubuh Donghae, dan kali ini dengan sangat erat seakan tidak ingin melepaskannya.

"Ahhh," desah Donghae membuat Kibum langsung melepaskan pelukkannya, "Kamu menyakiti anak kita," ucapnya sambil mengusap perutnya yang sedikit terasa sakit.

"Mianhae," sesal Kibum dan kemudian menundukkan kepalanya untuk mencium perut Donghae, "Mianhae jagi-ya," ucapnya lebut dan memberikan sebuah kecupan lagi di sana.

**- isfa_id -**

"Ne Appa, gwaenchanhayo," Kihae berucap dengan ceria menggunakan handphone Donghae, karena memang sekarang dia sedang berbicara dengan Kibum di telepon. Kibum sedang berada di lokasi syutingnya sekarang, dan kembali harus meninggalkan dua orang yang dia cintai di rumah sakit.

"…"

"Ne Appa, Kihae tidak takut, kan ada Eomma, Imo sama Samchon," kembali Kihae berucap dengan sangat riang saat Kibum berucap dia tidak perlu takut saat operasi nanti, karena memang hari ini adalah hari di mana Kihae akan dioperasi. "Appa… Kihae pasti kasih hadiah ulang tahun untuk Appa nanti," lanjutnya dengan semakin ceria, "Rahasia," lanjutnya lagi saat Kibum menanyakan apa hadiah ulang tahunnya. "Appa… kata Eomma Kihae harus siap-siap, saengil chukae hamnida Appa." Ucapnya dan kemudian menutup teleponnya setelah Kibum mengatakan 'semangat' dan 'saranghaeyo' padanya.

**- isfa_id -**

Kibum tersenyum menatap layar hitam ponselnya, 'Kamu harus kuat,' batinnya mencoba memberikan semangat kepada Kihae meskipun dia tidak dapat menemani operasinya. Jangankan menemani operasinya, bahkan hari ini dia belum sempat melihat Kihae membuka matanya karena dia harus pergi saat Kihae masih tertidur pulas.

"Kim Kibum ssi, syutingnya akan segera dilanjutkan."

Kibum segera bangkit saat seorang kru mendekatinya dan mengingatkannya bahwa waktu istirahatnya sudah selesai, belum lagi dia melihat sang managernya yang sudah berlari mendekatinya, dan itu membuat Kibum semakin bergegas menyiapkan dirinya.

"_Semua orang mempunyai masalah yang harus dia hadapi di dunia ini, termasuk kamu, bahkan aku pun begitu. Managermu, sutradara, dan semua kru yang ada di sini juga mempunyai masalahnya masing-masing. Tapi kamu harus tetap menjalankan pekerjaanmu dengan professional, jangan membuat masalah pribadimu menghalangimu, aku yakin semuanya akan baik-baik saja."_

Kibum tersenyum mengingat sebuah kalimat panjang yang terlontar dari mulut seorang namja separuh baya yang dia temui kemarin. Kibum tidak mengenalnya, tapi dia sangat berterima kasih karena namja tersebut sudah memberikannya semangat, dia tahu semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

**- isfa_id -**

Donghae menggerak-gerakkan kakinya tidak tenang sambil terus menggenggam tangan Heechul yang sedang duduk di sampingnya sekarang, "Tenanglah," ucap Heechul berusaha menenangkan Donghae.

Sudah satu jam operasi berjalan dan itu benar-benar membuat Donghae gugup, bukan hanya Donghae bahkan, tapi juga member lain yang ada di sana, Heechul, Hangeng, Shindong, Yesung, Ryeowook, Eunhyuk, Siwon, bahkan Eunwon pun berada di sana karena dia merengek kepada WonHyuk untuk ikut menemani Kihae.

Donghae berdiri saat tiba-tiba seorang suster keluar dari ruang operasi, tapi Heechul menariknya untuk duduk kembali saat suster tersebut berjalan menjauh dari ruangan tersebut.

Kembali Donghae menggerak-gerakkan kakinya gelisah, dan beberapa menit kemudian suster yang tadi keluar dari ruangan operasi kembali masuk ke sana, tapi selang beberapa detik suter tersebut kembali keluar sambil berlari seperti ada sesuatu yang tidak baik terjadi di dalam. "Kihae," Donghae berucap dengan sangat takut.

"Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa, semua akan baik-baik saja, lebih baik kita berdoa," ucap Siwon mencoba menenangkan, karena dia juga harus menenangkan istrinya yang juga terlihat sangat cemas.

Yesung yang mendengar ucapan Siwon mengangguk karena dia juga harus menenangkan Ryeowook.

Kembali Donghae berdiri saat melihat suter itu kembali masuk ke ruangan, "Kihae," ucapnya benar-benar cemas, dan di detik selanjutnya sang suster kembali keluar, entah ini sudah yang ke berapa kali.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Shindong ke suster tersebut saat sang suster menatap mereka semua.

"Dia kehilangan banyak darah, dan rumah sakit kehabisan stok darah. Kami juga sudah menghubungi Palang Merah, tapi mereka baru bisa mengantarnya kemari dalam satu jam ke depan. Kami memerlukan darah secepatnya, siapa di antara kalian semua yang bergolongan darah A?"

"Saya, saya bergolongan darah A, dan saya eommanya pasti darah saya cocok dengannya," jawab Donghae langsung mengguncang tubuh sang suster.

"Maaf Donghae ssi, Anda sedang mengandung sekarang, kami…"

"Tapi…"

"Maaf," sesal sang suster karena tidak bisa mengikuti keinginan Donghae yang ingin mendonorkan darahnya untuk Kihae.

"Kibum, Kibum, Kibum," Donghae menggumamkan nama Kibum berkali-kali dan kemudian langsung mengeluarkan handphonenya untuk menghubungi Kibum. "Angkat teleponnya," Donghae sangat panik karena Kibum tidak mengangkat teleponnya.

"Siapa lagi di antara kalian yang bergolongan darah A?" tanya sang suster karena dia sangat memerlukan darah itu secepatnya.

Heechul menggeleng, tidak ada di antara mereka semua yang bergolongan darah A. "Ahhh… kenapa Leeteuk Hyung dan Sungmin Hyung harus ke Jepang hari ini," Yesung terlihat kesal saat mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"Kibummie, angkat teleponku," Donghae masih berusaha menelepon Kibum, karena hanya dialah yang menurut Dongahe bisa membantunya, tidak ada lagi. "Kibummie," Donghae semakin gelisah karena sama sekali tidak ada reaksi dari seberang sana.

"Aku bisa."

Semua member langsung menoleh saat mendengar sebuah suara yang sangat mereka kenal berucap di sana, "Kyu…" Eunhyuk terlihat senang saat mengucapkan itu, ya… karena Kyuhyun bisa membantu Kihae, bahkan Siwon pun tersenyum saat melihat Kyuhyun di sana, semua member juga.

"Gunakan darahku suster," ucap Kyuhyun saat dia sudah mendekati sang suster yang sedari tadi menunggu keputusan dari semua member.

"Tidak!" Donghae menolak, tapi sang suster tidak mendengarkan penolakkan Donghae dan langsung membawa Kyuhyun untuk diperiksa. "Tidak, tidak boleh, jangan Kyuhyun!" pekik Donghae ingin menyusul suster tersebut hingga langkahnya terhenti saat Siwon menariknya. "Lepaskan! Kyuhyun tidak boleh melakukan apapun pada Kihae, aku sedang menghubungi Kibum, Kibum yang akan melakukannya. Lepaskan!" Donghae berontak.

"Donghae," ucap Siwon.

"Lepaskan!"

"Kim Donghae!" kali ini Heechul yang memanggil namanya dan langsung berdiri di depan Donghae sambil ikut mencoba menghalangi Donghae yang masih terus ingin mengejar sang suster. "Dengar! Kita tidak punya pilihan sekarang, walaupun Kibum bisa membantu itu tetap akan memakan waktu lama, karena dia sedang berada di lokasi syuting sekarang. Hanya Kyuhyun yang bisa membantu, jadi aku mohon, jadilah orang tua yang bijaksana, kau tidak bisa seperti ini, kau bisa membahayakan Kihae."

"Ne… Heechul hyung benar Donghae," ujar Shindong ikut menengahi. Sedangkan yang lain hanya bisa mengangguk, karena mereka sepakat dengan apa yang dikatakan Heechul.

Donghae menatap wajah semua member yang sekarang sedang mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Heechul yang akhirnya membuat dia juga harus menyetujuinya setelah sebelumnya memikirkan tentang kesembuhan malaikat kecilnya. Ya… dia harus melakukan itu, demi Kihae.

**.**

**.**

Sudah tiga jam operasi berlangsung, dan itu semakin membuat semua member cemas, terlebih Donghae. Sesekali Kyuhyun yang sekarang sudah bergabung bersama mereka melirik ke arah Donghae yang sibuk meremas-remas jari-jarinya. Dia berjalan perlahan mendekati Donghae dan kemudian duduk di sampingnya setelah sebelumnya Heechul yang dari awal duduk di sebelah Donghae berdiri mengerti dengan apa yang ingin Kyuhyun lakukan.

"Hyung…" panggil Kyuhyun yang tidak mendapatkan tanggapan apapun dari Donghae. "Ini salahku, dan aku ingin menebusnya, aku harap aku bisa melakukan itu dengan darahku meski ku rasa tidak cukup. Tidak apa-apa bila Hyung ingin membenciku selamanya, aku…"

'Glab…'

Kyuhyun langsung menghentikan ucapannya saat tiba-tiba Donghae memeluknya. Hening… tidak ada satu orangpun yang berani berucap, biarkan saja seperti ini.

"Donghae…"

Donghae langsung melepaskan pelukkannya pada Kyuhyun saat mendengar suara yang memanggilnya, "Eomma," teriaknya saat melihat nyonya Lee berlari mendekatinya. Dia pun berlari dan langsung memeluk tubuh sang eomma dengan sangat erat.

"Bagaimana?" tanya nyonya Lee yang hanya dijawab Donghae dengan gelengan karena belum mengetahui kabar sang malaikat kecil yang masih berada di dalam sana.

Nyonya Lee tersenyum dan kemudian menuntuk Donghae untuk kembali duduk sambil memeluknya dan mengusap rambut sang anak tercinta, "Orang tua Kibum sebentar lagi sampai," ucap nyonya Lee lembut yang mendapatkan anggukkan dari Donghae.

**- isfa_id -**

Hingga di sinilah Donghae berada sekarang, setelah enam jam bergelut dengan rasa cemas dan takutnya. Digenggamnya dengan sangat lembut tangan mungil Kihae dan memberikan kecupan di sana, "Anak eomma ternyata anak yang hebat eoh?" ucapnya dan memberikan sebuah kecupan di pipi malaikat kecilnya itu.

Sementara di luar ruangan tempat Donghae dan Kihae berada sekarang, berkumpul semua member dan juga orang tua Kibum dan Donghae.

"Hah… hah… hah…"

Semua mata menatap seseorang yang sedang berlari ke arah mereka dengan tarikkan nafas yang sangat panjang, Kibum. "Kihae di mana?" tanyanya setelah berada di antara semua member, "Eomma, Appa," sapanya pada orang tuanya dan juga orang tua Donghae.

"Dia di dalam bersama Donghae," jawab tuan Kim sambil memegang pundak Kibum, membuat Kibum tersenyum dan langsung masuk ke dalam ruangan yang dimaksud tuan Lee setelah sebelumnya seorang suster memberinya izin untuk itu.

Setelah memasuki ruang rawat Kihae, Kibum langsung memeluk tubuh Donghae yang masih duduk sambil menggenggam tangan malaikat kecil mereka, "Kau dari mana saja, aku menghubungi dari tadi, tadi… Kihae…"

"Ne mianhae, jeongmal mianhaeyo," ucap Kibum menyesal karena dia sangat mengerti Donghae yang sangat khawatir saat dia kebingungan harus mencari darah yang cocok untuk Kihae. Ya… Kibum tahu itu karena saat di perjalanan tadi dia sempat menelepon Heechul dan mendapatkan cerita darinya.

Kibum menarik dirinya dan kemudian mengusap air mata Donghae, "Mianhae, aku sudah sangat membuatmu khawatir, aku janji aku tidak akan melakukan itu lagi."

"Ne…" jawab Donghae dan kembali memeluk Kibum. "Kamu tahu, Kihae menepati janjinya," lanjutnya yang membuat Kibum melepaskan pelukkan padanya dan menatap wajahnya penuh tanya. "Kamu tahu kan, dia akan memberikan hadiah ulang tahun padamu?" tanyanya, dan Kibum mengangguk, "Dia sudah memberikannya, dia sudah berjuang di ruang operasi, dan sekarang dia bisa memberikan hadiahnya, kesehatannya, dirinya."

Kibum menangis, ya… dia menangis sekarang, dia sangat tidak menyangka malaikat kecilnya memperjuangkan hidupnya demi hadiah ulang tahunnya, "Gomawoyo," bisiknya di telinga Kihae, karena sekarang dia tengah memeluk tubuh Kihae yang masih tertidur pulas di ranjangnya, "Anak Appa adalah hadiah paling berharga untuk Appa, gomawoyo."

**T.B.C**

**Huwaaa… panjang g' sih ni FF? hah… *narik nafas* akhirnya selesai juga.**

**Untuk chap ini saya buat khusus untuk ulang tahun Kibum yang sangat saya sayangi, LOL *ditendang Donghae* berharap kalian suka, dan ini juga chap terpanjang yang pernah dibuat untuk FF ini, karena selama ini setiap cap selalu pendek. XDDD**

**Dan… untuk yang sudah memberikan review di chap sebelumnya, kembali saya ucapkan terima kasih.**

**Melodyatlantick | Dongdonghae | ika. zordick | yoon HyunWoon | cloud3024 | felfishyani | Anami Hime | dew'yellow | wiendzbica | rizkyeonhae | umi elf teukie | AIrzanti | cloudyeye | oryzasativa | lee minji elf | Eun Byeol | arumfishy | Cho TriHyun | Anonymouss**

**Review lagi? ^^**

** HAPPY BIRTHDAY KIM KIBUM**


	9. Chapter 20

**Tittle : Our Little Angel**

**Pairing : KiHae**

**Chap 20 update ^^**

_**Happy reading **_

**- isfa_id -**

"Kihae tidak mau!"

Kibum meletakkan kembali frame kacamata ke atas sebuah etalase entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya. Sedari tadi Kihae menolak semua frame pilihannya, mulai dari yang berbentuk persegi, bulat, juga bahkan banyak warna frame yang sudah dia pilihkan tapi Kihae tetap saja menolak.

Kibum menundukkan kembali kepalanya melihat frame-frame kacamata yang ada di dalam etalase, mencoba mencari lagi mana yang Kihae inginkan.

"Biar aku saja," potong Donghae saat Kibum akan memilih lagi sebuah frame.

Donghae menggerakkan bola matanya melihat setiap frame kacamata yang ada di sana, memilih yang mana yang Kihae inginkan, mulai dari bentuk hingga warnanya. Dan sepertinya sekarang dia menemukan apa yang dia cari. Ditunjuknya sebuah frame yang ada di dalam etalase dan seorang namja yang melayani mereka segera mengeluarkan frame tersebut dan memberikannya kepada Donghae.

Donghae tersenyum seraya mengambil frame tersebut dan kemudian memakaikannya pada Kihae, "Suka?"

Kihae terdiam sambil memperhatikan wajahnya di cermin yang ada di depannya. Sebuah frame berwarna hitam dengan ukuran lensa cukup besar yang sedikit melengkung di bawahnya, membuat pipi chubbynya terlihat semakin menggemaskan. Dia tersenyum dan kemudian menatap Donghae seraya mengangguk, diapun menatap Kibum dan berkata, "Kihae mau yang ini Appa."

Melihat malaikat kecilnya itu tersenyum, Kibumpun ikut tersenyum seraya melepaskan frame kacamata tersebut dan memberikannya kepada seorang namja yang memang sedari tadi melayani mereka.

"Appa, Kihae mau yang itu," rengek Kihae karena Kibum mengembalikan frame yang sudah sangat dia sukai.

"Iya, tapi lensanya harus dipasang dulu," jelas Kibum membuat Kihae mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya karena tidak mengerti. "Kacamatanya belum selesai, Ahjussinya harus membuatnya dulu, nanti kalau sudah selesai baru Kihae bisa pakai," lanjutnya hingga membuat Kihae bisa mengerti.

"Ahjussi, cepat! Kihae mau pakai," Kihae yang berpikir itu akan selesai dalam waktu cepat meminta namja yang melayani mereka untuk segera menyelesaikan kacamatanya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya yang menggantung karena dia sedang duduk di atas pangkuan Kibum.

"Tidak bisa sekarang adik kecil, dua hari lagi baru selesai," jawab sang namja memberikan penjelasan pada keinginan Kihae.

Kihae yang mendengar itu langsung merengut dengan memajukan mulutnya.

"Aigoo~ anak appa kenapa?" tanya Kibum dengan sedikit menyentuh pipi Kihae yang mengembung, tapi Kihae langsung menepis tangan Kibum dengan tangan mungilnya membuat Kibum tersenyum karena sekarang sepertinya Kihae sedang ngambek. "Kan cuma dua hari, nanti Kihae sudah bisa pakai kacamatanya."

Kihae diam mendengar Kibum berbicara hingga akhirnya dia bertanya, "Kihae sudah besar kan Appa?"

"Em?" ucap Kibum bingung meski akhirnya dia memberikan anggukkan atas pertanyaan Kihae.

"Ahjussi, Kihae sudah besar, Kihae sudah mau punya adik kecil, jadi jangan panggil Kihae adik kecil lagi."

Tiga orang yang ada di sana, Kibum, Donghae dan namja yang melayani mereka tersenyum setelah menyadari bahwa Kihae kesal karena panggilan 'adik kecil' padanya. Sepertinya Kihae memang sudah besar eoh?

**- isfa_id -**

Kibum menghentikan laju mobilnya di depan sebuah rumah mewah. Sebuah rumah bergaya klasik dengan nilai seni tinggi dimana terlihat deretan ukiran menyerupai dedaunan pada pintu coklat mengkilatnya, belum lagi pegangan pintu yang mungkin bahkan lebih panjang daripada tangan sang pemilik rumah. Dan lihatlah betapa tinggi ukuran pintunya yang menempel kuat serta jangan lupakan betapa luas 'taman kecil' yang mengelilingi rumah tersebut. Tampak jelas di mata Kibum beragam bunga yang tumbuh di sana, tertata rapi, tersusun dalam bentuk yang cantik dan indah. Bahkan Donghae, yang memang berada bersamanya ikut terpukau meskipun ini bukan pertama kalinya mereka menginjakkan kaki di sini, mengingat ini adalah rumah dari seorang Choi Siwon, sahabat mereka.

Mata Kibum tertuju pada dua orang yang duduk di sampingnya, karena memang mengingat mereka masih berada di dalam mobil. Ditatapnya wajah dua orang yang dicintainya itu sedang menikmati pemandangan indah di hadapan mereka. Bahkan Kihaepun, malaikat kecilnya, mengeluarkan kepalanya dari pintu mobil yang kacanya terbuka sambil tersenyum memandangi beberapa kumbang yang memang terlihat hinggap di beberapa bunga di dekat mereka sekarang.

"Ayo."

Kihae mendongakkan kepalanya menatap seseorang yang adalah Kibum sudah berdiri di depannya, ternyata Appanya itu sudah keluar dari mobil. Dia memasukkan kembali kepalanya ke dalam mobil karena Kibum akan membukakan pintu untuknya. Segera dia melompat keluar dari mobil dan berlari menuju pintu rumah dengan semangat.

Kibum dan Donghae sangat mengerti dengan kegembiraan Kihae hari ini. Bagaimana tidak, sudah satu bulan lebih Kihae 'terkurung' tanpa melakukan hal-hal yang seharusnya dilakukan oleh anak seusianya, seperti bermain dan sekolah. Tiga minggu 'terkurung' di rumah sakit, dan meski setelahnya dia diperbolehkan pulang, dia masih belum bisa bebas karena masih harus terus berada di rumah untuk proses pemulihan. Jadi wajar bila dia terlihat sangat bersemangat sekarang, terlebih dia akan bertemu dengan sahabatnya, Eunwon.

Kihae melompat-lompat setelah sampai di depan pintu untuk menggapai bel yang menempel di dinding sebelah kanan yang letakknya memang cukup tinggi.

Kibum dan Donghae yang memang masih berada beberapa langkah di belakang Kihae segera berjalan menyusulnya dengan Kibum yang sekarang mencoba mengangkat tubuh Kihae agar malaikat kecilnya itu dapat menggapai bel yang harus mereka tekan agar sang pemilik rumah mengetahui bila mereka sudah sampai. Tapi belum sempat tangan Kihae menekan bel tersebut, Kibum kembali menurunkannya karena dia merasakan sesuatu yang bergetar di kantong jeans yang dia kenakan.

Kepala Kihae mendongak menatap Kibum yang sekarang tengah berbincang dengan seseorang yang menghubunginya, tapi kemudian bola matanya berputar memperhatikan kembali 'taman kecil' di depannya, meski sekarang yang ditatapnya bukanlah bunga ataupun kumbang yang ada di sana, melainkan sebuah mobil yang dia tahu siapa pemiliknya. "Eomma," ucapnya sambil menarik jaket yang Donghae kenakan.

"Waeyo? Anak eomma kenapa?" Donghae bertanya setelah sebelumnya berjongkok untuk menyamakan tinggi mereka.

"Itu mobil Kyu samchon," ucap Kihae sambil menunjuk mobil yang dia maksud.

Donghae menoleh, memang ada beberapa mobil di sana, dan salah satunya memang mobil milik Kyuhyun seperti apa yang Kihae ucapkan. Hanya sebuah senyum kecil yang kini Donghae berikan pada malaikat kecilnya itu sembari memberikan usapan di kepalanya.

Kihae kembali mendongak saat dia merasakan usapan lain di kepalanya dan yang melakukan itu adalah Kibum, dan Donghae langsung berdiri setelah mengetahui pembicaraan Kibum di telepon sudah selesai.

"Kalian masuklah," ucap Kibum pada Donghae.

"Kamu mau ke mana?"

"Tadi manager hyung yang menelepon, dia bilang ada perubahan naskah untuk dramaku, jadi semua kru dan artisnya harus berkumpul sekarang untuk membahasnya," ucap Kibum menjawab pertanyaan Donghae. Dan Donghae hanya bisa mengangguk mengerti dengan kesibukkan Kibum yang semakin bertambah sekarang, bahkan saat Kihae masih di rumah sakitpun Kibum jarang menemaninya karena harus menjalankan kewajibannya sebagai seorang kepala keluarga yang bertanggung jawab soal keuangan, terlebih mengingat Donghae yang sudah melepaskan beberapa pekerjaannya karena ingin menjaga Kihae, belum lagi kehamilannya yang ikut bermasalah selama kesakitan Kihae, tapi beruntung sekarang itu sudah bukan masalah lagi, karena tidak terjadi apa-apa pada kandungan Donghae.

"Appa," Kihae memanggil Kibum sambil menarik kemeja putih yang Kibum kenakan sama seperti saat dia memanggil Donghae dengan menarik jaketnya. "Appa mau kerja?" tanyanya setelah Kibum menatap mata hitamnya. "Kihae ikut, boleh?"

"Kihae di sini saja eoh? Temani Eomma," jawab Kibum. Tapi sepertinya Kihae tidak mau mendapatkan penolakkan dari Kibum karena sekarang dia malah berlari untuk kembali menuju mobil mereka.

Kihae menarik-narik pintu mobil untuk membukanya dan tentu saja itu tidak bisa dia lakukan karena Kibum menguncinya. "Eungh," tapi Kihae tidak berhenti, dia terus berusaha membuka pintu tersebut.

"Bummie," Donghae menggenggam tangan Kibum dan menatap Kibum dengan tatapan bahwa dia ingin Kibum mengajak Kihae sekarang, dan Kibum langsung menurutinya karena dia langsung menekan tombol pada remote kecil di tangannya membuat pintu mobilnya terbuka dan Kihae langsung melompat naik ke kursi penumpang.

Kibum segera menyusul Kihae yang sudah duduk di kursi penumpang dengan posisi kedua tangannya yang menyilang di depan dada dan pandangan yang lurus ke depan, itu menandakan bahwa Kihae benar-benar ingin ikut ke manapun Kibum pergi hari ini. Melihat malaikat kecilnya memasang pose seperti itu sudah sangat pasti membuat Kibum tersenyum, karena pose seperti itu juga yang Donghae pakai bila sedang marah pada Kibum.

Tangan Kibum terulur untuk memegang pundak Kihae dan kemudian memutar posisi duduknya hingga kini mereka berdua berhadapan, "Kihae tidak mau temani Eomma eoh?" tanyanya yang mendapatkan gelengan dari Kihae tapi itu sama sekali tidak membuat Donghae marah karena dia tahu Kihae sangat merindukan Kibum karena sudah sangat jarang mereka bersama.

"Tidak mau main sama Eunwon?" kembali Kibum bertanya dan kembali juga gelengan yang dia dapatkan dari Kihae. "Tidak mau bertemu Wonhyuk?" sekali lagi Kibum bertanya dan tetap mendapatkan jawaban yang sama, gelengan.

Kibum akhirnya berdiri dari posisi berjongkoknya saat dia berbicara pada Kihae tadi dan kemudian menutup pintu mobil dengan kaca yang sebelumnya dia buka. "Kihae tunggu di sini eoh? Appa antar eomma masuk dulu," ucapnya dan kali ini Kihae memberikan jawaban yang berbeda dari sebelumnya, yaitu sebuah anggukan dan sebuah senyuman yang sangat manis.

Donghae segera merangkul Kibum saat Kibum sudah ada di sebelahnya, dan kemudian melambaikan tangannya pada Kihae yang mendapatkan balasan dari malaikat kecilnya itu.

Jemari Kibum menekan bel yang menempel di dinding di depannya sambil menatap ke sebuah alat semacam kamera kecil di sebelah bel tersebut, hingga akhirnya setelah menunggu hanya beberapa detik saja pintu itupun terbuka dan mereka segera masuk.

"Kibum samchon, Donghae imo," baru beberapa langkah Kibum dan Donghae memasuki rumah tersebut, mereka sudah disambut dengan suara seorang yeoja mungil yang adalah Eunwon yang sudah menghampiri mereka berdua.

Eunwon mendongak menatap mereka kemudian memiring-miringkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri secara bergantian, mencoba mencari seseorang yang mungkin bersembunyi di belakang Kibum dan Donghae. "Samchon, Kihae mana?" tanyanya setelah memastikan orang yang dicarinya ternyata tidak ada di sana.

"Di mobil…"

Belum sempat Kibum menyelesaikan ucapannya, Eunwon langsung berlari meninggalkan mereka berdua keluar rumah untuk menuju mobil di mana Kihae sedang berada sekarang.

Donghae tersenyum sambil memperhatikan punggung Eunwon yang kemudian menghilang di balik pintu, dan sekarang mereka kembali berjalan untuk lebih masuk lagi ke dalam rumah tersebut hingga akhirnya mereka tiba di ruang tengah yang berukuran sangat luas dengan sebuah karpet bulu halus yang terbentang, belum lagi sofa hitam yang terlihat megah menambah kesan mewah rumah ini semakin kentara.

"Oh, kalian sudah sampai," ucap salah seorang namja yang berada di antara kerumunan yang memang sedang berada di sana, dan dia adalah Leeteuk.

Saat ini semua member Super Junior memang berkumpul di kediaman Siwon untuk merayakan kelahiran anak kedua dari Siwon dan Eunhyuk, Wonhyuk. Memang sepi, karena hanya member saja yang berkumpul. Sebelumnya keluarga Choi sudah melakukan pesta perayaan yang mewah dengan mengundang semua keluarga dan rekan bisnisnya, dan sekarang Siwon memutuskan untuk kembali melakukan perayaan kecil khusus untuk semua member.

Donghae tersenyum dan kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya ke beberapa sudut ruangan saat mendengar suara bayi, hingga akhirnya dia melihat Eunhyuk yang baru saja keluar dari sebuah ruangan yang diketahui adalah kamar utama rumah tersebut dengan menggendong bayi mungilnya yang memang baru saja terbangun. Dan saat melihat itu Donghae langsung berlari kecil menghampiri Eunhyuk dan segera membelai pipi lembut Wonhyuk.

"Boleh ku gendong?" tanya Donghae sambil terus membelai pipi lembutnya.

"Tidak boleh!"

Donghae yang mendengar jawaban tersebut dari Eunhyuk langsung kembali berlari ke arah Kibum, hingga kini dia tengah menarik-narik ujung baju Kibum dengan sangat manja dan memandang suaminya itu dengan tatapan berkaca-kaca seraya berkata, "Bummie, aku mau menggendongnya."

"Aku hanya bercanda."

Donghae langsung menghentikan kegiatannya menarik baju Kibum dan beralih menatap Eunhyuk yang sekarang sudah berdiri di depannya sambil memasang sebuah cengiran.

"Kau boleh menggendongnya."

"Benarkah?" tanya Donghae antusias saat Eunhyuk mengucapkan kalimat itu dan tentu saja dia mendapatkan anggukkan dari Eunhyuk, hingga sekarang sang bayi mungil sudah beralih dalam gendongan Donghae membuat ikan kesayangan sang pangeran es ini tersenyum ceria sambil bermain dengan sang bayi mungil.

Kibum berjalan meninggalkan Donghae yang sedang asyik dengan kegiatannya dan berjalan menuju seseorang yang sedang sibuk berkutat dengan handphonenya sambil bersender di dinding dekat jendela. Dirangkulnya namja tersebut hingga akhirnya membuat namja tersebut yang adalah Kyuhyun langsung menghentikan kegiatan dengan handphonenya dan beralih menatap Kibum yang sudah berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Apa?"

Kibum terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun, sebenarnya bukan karena pertanyaannya tapi karena nada bicara Kyuhyun yang terdengar kesal karena Kibum tahu kedatangannya berarti membuat Kyuhyun harus berhenti dengan kegiatan game online yang dia mainkan melalui handphonenya tadi.

"Tidak apa-apa, lanjutkan saja, aku harus pergi," jawab Kibum setelah melepaskan rangkulannya pada Kyuhyun dan kemudian berjalan untuk kembali mendekati Donghae, tapi dia kembali menoleh kepada Kyuhyun saat Kyuhyun bertanya mau pergi ke mana. "Ke kantor," jawab Kibum singkat yang Kyuhyun mengerti bahwa Kibum akan ke kantor management mereka untuk membicarakan soal pekerjaannya meski Kyuhyun tidak tahu pekerjaan apa tepatnya.

"Donghae hyung?"

"Jadi apa gunanya kamu ada di sini eoh?" ucap Kibum membuat Kyuhyun mengerti kalau Kibum ingin dia menjaga Donghae.

"Kihae?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi sambil mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sosok sang keponakkan kesayangannya.

"Aku akan mengajaknya."

Kibum yang melihat Kyuhyun kembali bergelut dengan handphonenya langsung berjalan mendekati Donghae yang duduk di sofa dengan tetap bermain-main bersama Wonhyuk. "Aku pergi," ucapnya yang mendapatkan anggukan dari Donghae. "Hanya itu?" tanya Kibum karena Donghae sama sekali tidak menatapnya.

"Kim Donghae," panggil Kibum karena Donghae sama sekali tidak memberikan jawaban apapun padanya, mengangkat wajahnyapun tidak, dia tetap saja sibuk bermain dengan Wonhyuk, mencubit hidungnya, membelai jari mungilnya, mencium pipinya, dan Kibum terabaikan.

"AKU PERGI!"

Donghae mendongak dan menatap punggung Kibum yang sekarang sudah berjalan menjauhinya. Ditatapnya semua member yang ada di sana bergantian, "Kenapa dia berteriak?" tanyanya polos dan entah pada siapa. Ada dua belas orang di sana, termasuk dirinya, dan dia bertanya tanpa memandang ke salah satupun dari mereka, karena dia sekarang sudah kembali menatap punggung Kibum yang baru saja beberapa detik lalu menghilang di balik pintu.

"Dia marah Hyung, kau mengacuhkannya," jawab seseorang yang adalah Kyuhyun.

Donghae menatap Kyuhyun sekilas dan kemudian kembali bercanda dengan Wonhyuk, sepertinya dia tidak perduli dengan kemarahan Kibum hingga akhirnya dia merasakan handphone di kantong celananya bergetar. Segera dirogohnya kantong celananya tersebut dan mengeluarkan handphonenya dari sana, ternyata ada satu pesan masuk. Kibum, ya… pengirimnya adalah Kibum dan saat Donghae membuka pesan itu dan ternyata isinya hanya sebuah kalimat pendek, 'Kau menyebalkan', sepertinya Kibum benar-benar kesal eoh?

**.**

**.**

"Kihae, ayo turun," Eunwon mendongak menatap Kihae yang berada di dalam mobil sambil terus mengajak Kihae untuk turun dari mobil. Dia sudah melakukan itu sedari tadi tapi Kihae bilang dia tidak mau.

"Kihae mau ikut Appa kerja," jawab Kihae, dan itulah jawaban yang sedari tadi Kihae berikan pada Eunwon.

"Tapi kan Eunwon mau main sama Kihae."

"Main apa?" tanya Kihae.

"Appa beliin Eunwon buku gambar baru, nanti kita gambar sama-sama. Appa juga beliin Eunwon puzzle, nanti kita susun. Semalam Eunwon sudah mainin puzzlenya tapi Eunwon tidak bisa," jelas Eunwon menjawab pertanyaan Kihae.

"Tapi Kihae mau ikut Appa," kembali jawaban itu yang keluar dari mulut Kihae.

Eunwon menolehkan pandangannya saat dia mendengar suara derap langkah mendekati mereka karena di halaman rumahnya 'ditaburi' batu-batu kecil hingga saat seseorang berjalan maka akan terdengar suara gesekan sepatu pada batu-batu tersebut.

Kihaepun menoleh dan menatap seseorang yang berjalan mendekati mereka yang adalah Kibum langsung tersenyum, karena berarti dia sudah akan pergi ke tempat kerja sang Appa. "Eunwon, Kihae pergi," ucap Kihae melambai-lambaikan tangannya meskipun Kibum sama sekali belum memasuki mobil mereka.

"Kihae pergi dulu, mainnya lain kali eoh?" ucap Kibum sambil mengusap rambut hitam panjang Eunwon.

"Ne Samchon," jawab Eunwon sambil mengangguk dan kemudian melambaikan tangannya pada Kihae sembari kembali berlari memasuki rumahnya.

Kibum segera masuk ke dalam mobilnya setelah memastikan Eunwon sudah masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan segera menghidupkan mesin mobil, tapi kemudian dia mematikannya lagi saat handphonenya bergetar karena ada pesan yang masuk, 'Marah?' hanya satu kata itu yang tertera di layar ponsel Kibum saat dia membuka pesannya. Segera dimasukkannya kembali handphone itu ke dalam kantong celananya tanpa membalas pesan tersebut dan kemudian segera menghidupkan mesin mobil dan menuju ke kantor managementnya.

**.**

**.**

"Ish~" Donghae bersungut karena pesan yang dia kirim sama sekali tidak mendapatkan balasan dari Kibum.

**- isfa_id -**

Kibum menghentikan laju mobilnya di depan sebuah kantor seorang penulis, ya… dia berada di kantor penulis skenarionya, karena setelah dia datang ke kantor managementnya sang manager langsung memintanya datang ke kantor sang penulis karena ternyata sang penulis tidak dapat datang ke kantor managementnya hingga akhirnya semua kru dan artis harus berkumpul di kantor sang penulis sekarang.

Kibum berjalan memasuki kantor tersebut dengan menggandeng Kihae yang terlihat ceria, karena sudah terlalu lama dia tidak berada di luar rumah seperti sekarang. "Appa," panggil Kihae sambil menarik tangan Kibum yang sedang menggandengnya.

"Waeyo?"

"Tempat kerja Appa banyak," jawab Kihae dengan polosnya, karena memang bukan kali ini Kihae ikut saat Kibum bekerja, dan setiap kali dia ikut pasti tempatnya selalu berbeda. Dia tahu jika orang tuanya adalah artis, dan setiap saat Kibum dan Donghae selalu menjelaskan tentang pekerjaan mereka dan Kihae mengerti itu, hanya saja dia selalu saja mengatakan hal itu setiap kali dia datang ke 'tempat kerja' orang tuanya yang berbeda.

Kibum tersenyum mendengar ucapan Kihae dan kemudian mengangkat tubuh malaikat kecilnya itu ke dalam gendongannya, "Nanti jangan nakal di dalam eoh?" ucapnya yang mendapatkan anggukan dari Kihae.

Hingga sekarang di sinilah mereka berada, di sebuah ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar, tapi cukup untuk menampung sekitar sepuluh orang, dan bila dilihat dari susunan kursi yang ada di dalamnya sepertinya ruangan ini adalah ruang rapat. Dan sepertinya itu benar saat Kibum sudah melihat beberapa orang yang merupakan kru dan lawan mainnya di drama yang sedang dia mainkan sekarang ada di dalamnya.

Hanya ada enam orang di sana dan mereka semua terlihat sibuk membaca, terlihat dari cara mereka membolak-balik kertas di tangan mereka yang Kibum yakin adalah naskah baru untuk dramanya. "Maaf, saya telat," ucap Kibum menundukkan kepalanya membuat Kihae juga ikut melakukan hal itu.

"Kami juga baru datang," jawab salah seorang yang ada di sana yang merupakan salah satu lawan main Kibum di drama ini.

Kibum tersenyum dan segera duduk di sana untuk bergabung dengan yang lainnya dan dia meminta Kihae untuk duduk di kursi yang ada di sudut ruangan agar Kihae tidak mengganggunya. Dan karena Kihae sudah berjanji tidak akan nakal, maka dia langsung menuruti perintah appanya itu.

Sebuah naskah yang terletak di hadapan Kibum langsung menarik perhatiannya. Segera Kibum mengambil naskah itu dan membalik tiap lembarnya, membacanya dengan seksama, hingga akhirnya dia mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka dan menampilkan sosok seorang namja paruh baya.

Kibum tersentak saat menatap seseorang yang masuk ke sana hingga dia langsung berdiri, "Tuan? Anda?"

**T.B.C**

**Taraaa… akhirnya saya update FF juga, sudah satu bulan FF ini terabaikan, juga FF saya yang lain, 'I'm a Ghost' dan 'Memories', kalau 'Twins' masih baru ya, jadi belum ada yang bertanya, xDDD. Untuk dua FF yang lain sedang dipikirkan kelanjutannya, karena beberapa waktu yang lalu saya terserang 'sutreeesssss' LOL, jadi? Ya, beginilah. Maaf.**

**Dan terima kasih untuk dua orang *perlu disebutkan namanya?* saya rasa tidak perlu *ditendang sama tu orang dua*. Mungkin sudah ada yang tahu dua orang yang saya maksud. Terima kasih untuk saran dan kritiknya, kkk~ *atau perlu dicolek-colek orangnya?* xDDD**

**Untuk yang sudah memberikan reviewnya di chap sebelumnya, hanya ucapan terima kasih *lagi* yang bisa diberikan, kkk~**

**Anonymouss | ika. zordick | dew'yellow | dewi90 | BLUEFIRE0805 | oryzasativa | cloudyeye | Anami Hime | Lee Haevi | AIrzanti | yoon HyunWoon | Lady Sona | Eun Byeol | meyminimin | cloud3024 | felfishyani | Kim Seo Jin aka Kimmy | wiendzbica | ZheyraSky a.k.a Enno KimLee | arumfishy | kiki ElFishy | shetea. vhateamach**

**Review lagi? ^^**


	10. Chapter 21

**Tittle : Our Little Angel**

**Pairing : KiHae**

**Chap 21 update ^^**

_**Happy reading **_

**- isfa_id -**

_Sebuah naskah yang terletak di hadapan Kibum langsung menarik perhatiannya. Segera Kibum mengambil naskah itu dan membalik tiap lembarnya, membacanya dengan seksama, hingga akhirnya dia mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka dan menampilkan sosok seorang namja paruh baya._

_Kibum tersentak saat menatap seseorang yang masuk ke sana hingga dia langsung berdiri, "Tuan? Anda?"_

**.**

**.**

Kibum duduk di sebuah bangku kayu di taman kecil kantor penulis Park, ya… penulis naskah dramanya. Ditatapnya naskah yang sedari tadi memang sudah berada di tangannya sambil sesekali memberikan kecupan lembut di pucuk kepala Kihae yang memang sedang duduk di sebelahnya dengan kepala yang bersender di pundaknya.

Kihae terlihat sedang asyik menikmati eskrim coklatnya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya yang menggantung karena keadaan kursi yang memang cukup tinggi untuk anak seusianya.

"Bagaimana?"

"Ye?" Kibum terperanjat saat tiba-tiba dia mendengar seseorang bertanya padanya dan saat dia menolehkan pandangannya ternyata tuan Park sudah berada di sebelahnya sambil menatap naskah yang ada di tangan Kibum, membuatnya mengerti bila tuan Park menanyakan soal naskah barunya.

"Oh… ini jauh lebih baik," jawab Kibum, karena dia memang merasa naskahnya menjadi lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

"Baguslah jika begitu, aku ingin membuat drama ini menjadi drama yang terbaik karena ini adalah drama terakhirku."

Kibum sedikit tercengang mendengar ucapan tuan Park, apa maksudnya dengan drama terakhir, tapi Kibum tidak berani untuk mempertanyakan itu, karena sekarang yang Kibum lihat adalah sebuah tatapan kosong dari mata tuan Park yang sedang menatap lurus ke depan.

Dan kini tatapan Kibum beralih menatap sebuah buku yang ada di genggaman tuan Park, sebuah buku bersampul hitam polos, terlihat seperti sebuah agenda. Tapi kemudian tatapannya teralihkan kepada malaikat kecilnya saat Kihae sedikit bergerak untuk lebih menyamankan posisi duduknya dan itu kembali membuat Kibum memberikan sebuah kecupan di pucuk kepala sang malaikat kecilnya.

"Putramu?"

"Iya," jawab Kibum sambil menatap mata tuan Park yang sedang memperhatikan Kihae. "Dia mirip eommanya."

"Kihae mirip Appa," ucap Kihae sambil mendongak menatap wajah Kibum saat Appanya itu mengatakan bahwa dia mirip dengan Eommanya, dan Kibum hanya tersenyum mendengarnya begitu pula dengan tuan Park yang sekarang mengusap kepala Kihae.

Keheningan tercipta saat tuan Park kembali menatap lurus ke depan dengan tatapan kosongnya dan itu membuat Kibum kembali mengingat kata-kata tuan Park beberapa detik yang lalu tentang drama terakhirnya ini.

"Maaf," ucap Kibum memulai pembicaraan, "Kalau saya boleh tahu, mengapa Anda mengatakan ini adalah drama terakhir Anda?" tanyanya sopan.

Sebuah senyuman getir tergambar di bibir tuan Park saat mendengar pertanyaan Kibum, dan itu membuat Kibum sedikit menyesal, "Maaf," sesalnya.

Kembali keheningan tercipta setelah pernyataan sesal Kibum terlontar, tapi kemudian jemari tuan Park tergerak membuka buku yang sedari tadi digenggamnya, "Alzheimer," gumam tuan Park.

"Appa."

"Hm?" Kibum sedikit terkejut saat Kihae memanggilnya, karena pandangan Kibum tertuju pada wajah tuan Park saat mendengar tuan Park menggumamkan sesuatu.

"Habis," jawab Kihae menunjukkan stik eskrimnya.

"Buang ke sana," ucap Kibum sambil menunjuk sebuah kotak sampah berwarna kuning yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat mereka berada sekarang.

Kihae yang mendengar perintah Kibum langsung melompat turun dari bangku kemudian berlari kecil menuju kotak sampah dan membuang stik eskrimnya ke sana. Setelah selesai dia segera kembali mendekati Kibum dan melompat untuk naik ke atas bangku dengan sedikit bantuan Kibum yang mengangkat tubuhnya.

Diam adalah yang dilakukan Kihae sekarang karena dia mendengar Kibum dan tuan Park sedang berbicara.

"Tiga tahun, paling tidak selama itu aku menyadari tentang penyakit yang menderitaku. Dan sekarang perlahan ingatanku semakin berkurang, bahkan mungkin bisa dibilang mulai menghilang. Hanya kenangan-kenangan masa lalu yang melekat di otakku, sedangkan apa yang aku lalui sekarang akan menghilang saat aku terbangun esok hari."

Kibum yang mendengar semua penjelasan tuan Park hanya bisa diam seperti apa yang sedang Kihae lakukan sekarang.

"Mungkin kau bertanya bagaimana aku bisa sadar tentang penyakitku," ucap tuan Park dan Kibum hanya bisa memberikan anggukan kecil karena memang itu yang ada di pikirannya.

"Aku hidup dalam duniaku di mana aku masih berusia dua puluh lima tahun, masih sangat muda, baru saja menyelesaikan kuliahku dan masih sangat bersemangat untuk mencapai cita-citaku untuk menjadi penulis besar. Tapi aku bingung, bukankah aku tinggal sendiri di kota ini karena memang orang tuaku ada di luar kota. Tapi yang aku lihat aku bersama tiga orang lainnya, yang akhirnya aku ketahui adalah istri dan dua orang anakku, dan entah sudah keberapa kalinya aku merasa seperti itu, melupakan mereka, karena memang aku sama sekali tidak dapat mengingatnya."

"Hingga akhirnya aku tidak begitu mengetahui apa yang membuatku akhirnya berani bertanya kepada mereka setelah sekian lama aku lupa akan mereka semua, dan saat itulah dia, istriku, menjelaskan apa yang terjadi padaku. Aku tidak percaya saat pertama kali mendengarnya, hingga akhirnya aku sadar, memang ada yang salah denganku. Aku merasa bentuk rumahku berbeda, tetangga-tetanggaku berbeda, semuanya berbeda, hingga akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menemui temanku yang ternyata saat itu sudah menjadi seorang dokter, dan dia menjelaskan semuanya padaku."

"Kau bertanya bagaimana sekarang aku bisa mengingat semuanya?"

Kibum mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Ini, berkat ini," ucap tuan Park menunjukkan buku yang sedari tadi ada di genggamannya kepada Kibum. "Semuanya ada di sini, aku mencatat semuanya, hingga akhirnya setiap pagi saat aku bangun tidur aku bisa mengingat semua, apa yang aku lakukan, siapa saja yang aku temui, termaksud putramu hari ini, Kihae," lanjutnya sambil menunjukkan sebuah catatan di mana nama Kihae tertera di sana. Entah kapan tuan Park menulis itu, Kibum sama sekali tidak menyadarinya, mungkin karena dia terlalu fokus mendengarkan semua cerita tuan Park.

"Itu berharga."

"Sangat," ucap tuan Park setelah mendengar dua kata yang Kibum lontarkan.

Keheningan sedikit menyelimuti mereka, hingga akhirnya tuan Park kembali melanjutkan ceritanya sambil menatap Kihae sejenak yang ternyata sekarang tengah tertidur di dalam pelukkan Kibum.

"Tapi aku merasa sekarang daya ingatku semakin menurun, aku semakin sering bingung saat melakukan sesuatu dan itu membuat kegiatan menulisku terganggu, karena itu aku memutuskan drama ini adalah drama terakhirku, karena aku tidak yakin aku masih bisa menulis atau tidak. Dan karena aku ingin drama ini menjadi drama terbaikku, maka dari itu aku memilihmu untuk jadi pemeran utamanya."

Kibum terenyuh, jadi ini maksud sutradaranya saat itu kenapa 'mereka' mempertahankannya untuk menjadi pemeran di drama ini, ternyata itu adalah permintaan khusus dari tuan Park selaku penulis naskahnya. "Mengapa saya?" tanya Kibum masih dengan cara bicara yang formal.

"Karena anakku, dia sangat mengidolakanmu," jawab tuan Park, "Paling tidak hingga sepuluh tahun yang lalu," lanjutnya yang membuat sebuah kekecewaan sedikit tergambar di wajah Kibum, karena dia pikir anak tuan Park sudah memiliki idola baru sekarang, dan itu bukan dia.

"Iya, sepuluh tahun yang lalu, paling tidak sampai saat itu aku tahu kalau dia sangat menyukaimu, dan kadang itu membuatku iri, karena anakku lebih mengidolakanmu daripada aku ayahnya sendiri. Dia bahkan mengidolakanmu hingga dia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya," ucap tuan Park yang membuat Kibum hanya bisa menatapnya dengan diam karena ada hal yang belum dia mengerti dengan maksud namja separuh baya di sampignnya ini.

Namja itu tersenyum, "Kelainan jantung, dia menderita kelainan jantung sejak dia lahir, tapi keajaiban masih terjadi hingga dia masih bisa bertahan hingga dia berusia lima belas tahun," lanjut tuan Park mencoba menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya sedang dia bicarakan. "Dia pernah menjalani transplantasi jantung, tapi ternyata tubuhnya menolak dengan jantung baru yang dia terima, hingga akhirnya dia harus meninggal tepat di hari ulang tahunnya yang ke lima belas."

Tampak sebuah kesedihan di wajah namja tersebut dan Kibum dapat dengan sangat mengerti akan itu.

"Tapi aku yakin, itu karena Tuhan mencintai anakku."

Kembali keheningan tercipta.

"Apa kau tahu? Itu membuatku merasa sangat terluka saat mengingatnya, karena ternyata aku juga melupakan hal itu, aku lupa bagaimana wajahnya, senyumnya, apa kata terakhir yang dia ucapkan, bagaimana rasanya saat aku memeluknya, menciumnya, aku melupakan semuanya."

Aliran bening keluar dari sudut mata tuan Park membuat Kibum semakin terenyuh. Dia sangat tidak menyangka akan mendengar hal ini secara langsung. Itu membuat Kibum teringat dengan kata-kata tuan Park saat mereka pertama kali bertemu di lokasi syuting.

"_Semua orang mempunyai masalah yang harus dia hadapi di dunia ini, termasuk kamu, bahkan aku pun begitu. Managermu, sutradara, dan semua kru yang ada di sini juga mempunyai masalahnya masing-masing. Tapi kamu harus tetap menjalankan pekerjaanmu dengan professional, jangan membuat masalah pribadimu menghalangimu, aku yakin semuanya akan baik-baik saja."_

Dan sekarang Kibum sangat mengerti dengan semua apa yang tuan Park katakan, apapun yang terjadi pada diri kita, jangan membuat itu menjadi sebuah penghalang, karena semuanya akan baik-baik saja bila kita melakukannya dengan ikhlas, dan Kibum sudah membuktikan itu pada diri tuan Park. Penyakitnya tidak menghalanginya untuk terus mengeluarkan karya-karya yang hebat, bahkan sekarang dapat memberikan motivasi tersendiri untuk Kibum agar bisa melakukan hal yang lebih baik dari apa yang sudah dia lakukan selama ini.

"Aku harus kembali," ucap tuan Park seraya menunjuk gedung kantornya, "Ada yang harus aku lakukan sebelum aku kembali melupakannya," lanjutnya yang mendapat anggukan dari Kibum.

"Maaf, kalau boleh saya berbicara, bukankah sayang bila Anda melepaskan dunia yang sangat Anda cintai," ucap Kibum sebelum tuan Park benar-benar pergi.

"Aku tidak akan pernah berhenti menulis sampai kapanpun," jawab tuan Park, tersenyum, dan pergi untuk kembali memasuki gedung kantornya.

**- isfa_id -**

"Eomma."

Donghae mendongakkan kepalanya, dan terlihatlah di matanya malaikat kecilnya dalam gendongan sang 'suami' yang berdiri tanpa ekspresi di hadapannya sekarang.

Mereka berada di rumah, Kibum dan Kihae baru saja pulang dan Donghae tidak menyadari kedatangan mereka mungkin dikarenakan terlalu fokus dengan layar laptopnya. Donghae memang lebih dulu pulang dibanding Kibum dan Kihae.

"Anak Eomma sudah pulang," ucap Donghae seraya bangkit dan mengambil alih Kihae dari gendongan Kibum.

"Ne, tadi Appa ajak Kihae jalan-jalan ke taman bermain Eomma, Kihae naik roller coaster," jelas Kihae menjawab pertanyaan Donghae, sementara Kibum langsung beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan wajahnya.

"Eomma, tadi Kihae beli balon nemo buat Eomma, tapi balonnya terbang," Kihae terlihat menyesal saat mengatakan hal itu, padahal dia sudah sangat senang saat dia melihat sebuah balon nemo besar dan yang ada di pikirannya waktu itu adalah Donghae hingga dia meminta Kibum untuk membelikan balon tersebut. Tapi saat perjalanan pulang kaki Kihae sedikit tersandung membuat dia terjatuh hingga balonnya terlepas dan terbang dengan sangat tinggi.

Donghae tersenyum, tapi untuk sesaat perhatiannya teralih pada Kibum yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dan menuju kamar mereka. Diusapnya kepala Kihae dengan lembut dan memberikan sebuah kecupan di sana, "Tidak apa-apa," ucap Donghae karena memperhatikan wajah Kihae yang masih tertetuk karena rasa sesalnya.

Mendengar Donghae berbicara seperti itu membuat Kihae tersenyum ceria lagi, karena ternyata sang Eomma tidak kecewa padanya, lagi pula itu hanya balon kan? Meskipun bila diingat Donghae bahkan sempat membuat Kibum marah dengan 'kasus balon' di taman bermain beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Donghae segera membawa Kihae ke kamar mandi dan membersihkan tubuh malaikat kecilnya itu dengan air hangat yang sepertinya memang sudah Kibum siapkan karena saat mereka masuk ke sana bathtubnya sudah berisi air hangat. Diusapnya dengan lembut setiap lekuk tubuh Kihae memberikan kenyamanan tersendiri untuk malaikat kecilnya itu belum lagi mengingat dia yang merasa sedikit lelah setelah seharian ini 'bermain'.

Terlihat di mata Donghae mata Kihae yang mengerjap menandakan bahwa dia sudah mengantuk. Segera diangkatnya tubuh Kihae yang sebelumnya sudah dibalutnya dengan handuk putih yang tergantung di kamar mandi dan kemudian segera menggendongnya ke kamar, memakaikannya piyama dan memberikan sebuah kecupan pengantar tidur.

Langkah Donghae terhenti sejenak sebelum benar-benar keluar dari kamar Kihae dan kembali memperhatikan Kihae yang sudah benar-benar terlelap. Ditutupnya pintu kamar malaikat kecilnya itu dengan perlahan dan kemudian menuju dapur di mana Kibum berada sekarang, menyiapkan secangkir minuman hangat.

"Aku merindukanmu," gumam Donghae sedikit teredam di pundak Kibum karena sekarang dia tengah memeluk suaminya itu dari belakang.

Kibum diam, sama sekali tidak menjawab pernyataan Donghae, sementara Donghae tersenyum karena sebenarnya dia sedang bermaksud menggoda Kibum dengan pernyataan rindunya. Mereka hanya tidak bertemu beberapa jam saja hari ini meskipun memang kenyatannya Donghae merindukannya.

Suara gelas yang bergesekkan dengan meja menggema di telinga Donghae dan Kibumlah pelakunya setelah menenggak habis minuman hangatnya. "Aku mengantuk," ujar Kibum melepaskan pelukkan tangan Donghae di pinggangnya dan kemudian meninggalkan Donghae ke kamar mereka setelah sebelumnya melirik ke arah laptop Donghae yang ada di meja ruang tengah yang menampakkan sebuah gambar di mana Donghae tengah menggendong seorang bayi mungil yang sedang tersenyum.

"Marah?"

Pertanyaan itu sukses membuat langkah Kibum terhenti tepat di depan pintu kamar mereka. "Lihat aku!" perintah Donghae yang ternyata sudah ada di belakangnya dan menarik tangannya hingga membuat tubuhnya berputar menghadap sang 'istri' tercinta. "Tadi aku hanya…"

"Aku paling tidak suka kau abaikan seperti itu!" potong Kibum sebelum Donghae menyelesaikan semua kata-katanya. "Aku tidak masalah bila kau tidak memperdulikanku karena Kihae, atau kau tidak memperhatikanku karena…" tangan Kibum terulur mengusap perut Donghae yang sudah membuncit mengingat kehamilannya yang sudah akan menginjak usia lima bulan, "…dia," lanjutnya. "Tapi kau mengacuhkanku karena anak orang lain!" kali ini terdengar sebuah penekanan di tiap kata yang Kibum ucapkan.

"Hiks."

"Heh?" Kibum terdiam saat tiba-tiba mendengar suara isakan, dilihatnya Donghae yang menunduk di hadapannya dengan pundaknya yang terlihat naik turun menandakan bahwa 'istri'nya itu tengah menangis.

"Hiks… hiks…"

"Hah?" Kibum menarik nafas. Kadang dia tidak percaya dengan kelakuan Donghae yang satu ini, setiap kali dia marah, pasti Donghae akan menangis. Kibum sangat mengerti dengan 'trik' Donghae ini, karena itulah yang akan dilakukan Donghae agar kemarahannya berhenti. 'Sudahlah,' batin Kibum dan kemudian langsung menarik tubuh Donghae ke dalam pelukkannya. Percuma bila dia meneruskan 'aksi' marahnya, karena nanti Donghae akan menangis dengan lebih keras lagi, dan itu sudah pasti akan membuatnya luluh juga.

Diusapnya kepala dan punggung Donghae dengan sangat lembut seraya berbisik "Maaf" ke telinga 'istri'nya itu.

Suara cekikikan tiba-tiba terdengar di telinga Kibum, siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan Donghae, baiklah… Kibum selalu kalah untuk hal ini.

**T.B.C**

**Sebenarnya chap ini dibuat tergabung dengan chap 20, tapi saya pikir terlalu panjang, jadi dibagi dua. Tapi? Setelah dibagi malah menjadi sangat pendek, xDDD.**

**Terima kasih lagi, lagi, lagi dan lagi untuk yang sudah berkenan memberikan review di chap sebelumnya.**

**BLUEFIRE0805 | arumfishy | AIrzanti | shetea. vhateamach | zumkyu28 | Anami Hime | yoon HyunWoon | ecca. augest | cloudyeye | umi elf teukie | Oryzasativa | Ardhy | meyminimin | shin min hyo | Anonymouss | wiendzbica | ika. zordick | dew'yellow | ZheyraSky**

**Untuk yang bertanya ada apa dengan Kihae, dia harus memakai kacamata karena operasi pendarahan otaknya. Dan untuk Kyuhyun - Donghae, mereka sudah baikan, xDDD.**

**Buwahahaha… si Ardhy nanya saya sutreeesssss kenapa? Ada deh, rahasia, tidak boleh diceritakan di sini, kkk~**

**Dan buat Oryzasativa? Terima kasih untuk ucapan ultah dan doanya, walaupun sudah telat satu bulan, xDDD *peluk* ^^**

**Revieeewwwww… :D**


	11. Chapter 22

**Tittle : Our Little Angel**

**Pairing : KiHae**

**Chap 22 update ^^**

_**Happy reading **_

**- isfa_id -**

"Bukan di sana, di bawah lagi, bukan di sana."

'PLAK!'

"Tadi kamu bilang di bawah lagi."

"Tapi bukan di sana."

Donghae yang sedang kesal sekarang langsung membalik tubuhnya membelakangi Kibum. Bagaimana mungkin dia tidak kesal bila Kibum ternyata tidak menuruti keinginannya, di mana dia meminta sang suami untuk membelai perutnya, tapi Kibum malah membelai sesuatu yang lain yang mungkin tidak perlu saya jelaskan di sini.

"Sudah, tidurlah, ini sudah malam," ucap Kibum yang kini langsung kembali membelai perut sang 'istri' tercinta yang masih setia memunggunginya.

Keheningan tercipta antara mereka berdua dengan Kibum yang semakin merapatkan tubuh mereka dengan tetap membelai perut Donghae. Karena itulah tugas baru Kibum sejak beberapa hari yang lalu, yaitu membelai perut Donghae setiap 'istri'nya tersebut ingin tidur.

Semakin lama semakin tak ada suara yang terdengar dari keduanya, terlebih sekarang Kibum sudah memejamkan kedua matanya untuk tidur mengingat sekarang sudah lewat dari tengah malam, lebih tepatnya sudah jam dua pagi, dan berarti hanya tinggal beberapa jam saja dia sudah harus memulai aktifitasnya lagi sebagai seorang entertainer.

Terus, terus dan terus tak ada apapun yang terjadi hingga tiba-tiba suara Donghae menggema, membuat Kibum mau tak mau harus kembali membuka matanya, meskipun dia baru saja akan tertidur.

"Bummie, kamu tahu, tadi Wonhyuk menangis, dan Eunhyuk tidak bisa mendiamkannya, lalu aku menggendong Wonhyuk dan dia langsung diam, sepertinya Wonhyuk lebih menyukaiku daripada Eunhyuk," ucap Donghae panjang lebar dengan gaya bicara yang sedikit membanggakan dirinya sendiri, "Pasti karena aku manis," lanjutnya bangga dengan sedikit membalik tubuhnya untuk menatap wajah Kibum yang kini memberikan sebuah senyuman kecil padanya. "Aku manis kan?"

"Ne," jawab Kibum singkat, karena memang itulah kenyataannya, Donghae adalah namja termanis bagi seorang Kim Kibum. "Tidurlah," lanjutnya seraya menarik kepala Donghae untuk menyandar di dadanya dan Donghae menurut dengan tangannya yang sekarang melingkar di pinggang Kibum.

"Bummie."

"Hm," gumam Kibum yang mengerti dengan panggilan Donghae dan langsung kembali membelai perut 'istri'nya tersebut.

Donghae tersenyum dengan sedikit melirik tangan Kibum yang berada di atas perutnya. Jemarinyapun bermain-main di atas perutnya sendiri hingga kini jemarinya itu menyentuh jemari-jemari Kibum dan memainkannya.

Donghae terus memain-mainkan jemarinya dan kini jemarinya tersebut sudah berpindah pada pipi chubby Kibum, dan yang dilakukannya kini adalah menekan-nekan pipi Kibum yang sama sekali tidak membuat Kibum merasa terganggu.

Dan hingga sekarang, setelah lima belas menit berlalu, Donghae tidak berhenti menekan-nekan pipi suaminya itu, karena dia sama sekali belum bisa tidur, tetapi sepertinya dia mulai bosan, dia ingin Kibum menemaninya, maksudnya Kibum tidak boleh tidur sekarang.

"Bummie, Bummie," Donghae kembali memanggil Kibum dan kini sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Kibum karena dia ingin Kibum segera bangun walaupun sebenarnya Kibum sama sekali belum tidur.

"Waeyo?" tanya Kibum sedikit malas dengan mata yang masih sedikit terpejam.

Donghae yang melihat itu hanya merengut kesal.

"Waeyo?" ulang Kibum dan sekarang langsung merubah sedikit posisi tidurnya menghadap Donghae dan itu berhasil membuat Donghae tersenyum, errr… bukankah Donghae sangat aneh? Tapi dia hanya ingin diperhatikan, tidak salah kan?

"Kau tahu tidak? Tadi Sungmin hyung membuatkan puding untukku, hanya untukku Bummie, dan rasanya sangat enak," Donghae mulai bercerita, menceritakan apa yang terjadi tadi di kediaman WonHyuk.

"Aku tahu, tadi kamu sudah menceritakannya," jawab Kibum, karena memang Donghae sudah menceritakan itu padanya tadi, bahkan sekarang sudah lebih dari lima kali dia mengatakannya.

"Ne," jawab Donghae lemah, karena sepertinya Kibum sudah mulai lelah mendengar ceritanya. Tapi… "Tadi Kyuhyun juga…"

"Memberikanmu sebuah gantungan kunci nemo," potong Kibum, karena sungguh, dia sudah sangat hapal akan cerita Donghae hari ini.

"Kau menyebalkan, aku hanya ingin cerita," Donghae merengek dengan memasang wajah cemberutnya.

"Tapi kamu sudah menceritakan semuanya tadi," ucap Kibum lembut, "Sekarang tidurlah," lanjutnya dengan sebuah belaian yang dia berikan pada rambut Donghae dan juga kecupan pada pucuk kepalanyanya, "Anak appa juga harus tidur," ucapnya lagi seraya membelai perut Donghae, "Jangan nakal, dan biarkan appa juga tidur, eoh?"

"Aku tidak mau tidur Bummie, aku belum mengantuk, dan aku masih mau cerita," kembali Donghae merengek, karena memang dia sama sekali belum merasa mengantuk, dan bila dia harus terjaga sendirian dia tidak mau, dia ingin Kibum menemaninya, mendengarkan semua ceritanya hingga nanti dia merasa mengantuk, meski tidak tahu kapan.

"Hah…" Kibum menarik nafas dalam, kesabarannya sepertinya sudah mulai mengikis, sekarang sudah pagi, dan dia pasti benar-benar tidak akan bisa tidur, karena akan percuma, dia harus melakukan aktifitas syutingnya sebentar lagi, beberapa jam lagi.

Kibum bergerak, mengangkat tubuhnya, merubah posisinya, karena kini dia sudah memenjarakan tubuh Donghae di bawahnya, dengan kata lain, dia sudah menindih Donghae. "Kau benar-benar belum mau tidur?" tanyanya yang dijawab Donghae dengan sebuah anggukkan, "Kalau begitu kita bermain saja."

"Ye?" ucap Donghae terkejut.

Kibum tidak terlalu memperdulikan keterkejutan Donghae, yang dia lakukan sekarang adalah mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan perut Donghae. Dibelainya dengan lembut perut Donghae, menyalurkan rasa cinta pada sebuah nyawa yang ada di sana, "Anak appa tidur saja, jangan lihat apa yang appa dan eomma lakukan eoh?" ucapnya dan memberikan sebuah kecupan di sana, dan dalam hitungan beberapa detik saja, langsung terdengar suara lenguhan kenikmatan dari bibir Donghae.

**.**

**.**

Kibum menarik selimut guna menutupi tubuh Donghae yang tengah tertidur sekarang, kelelahan sepertinya membuat Donghae mengantuk. Kibum tersenyum kecil dan memberikan sebuah kecupan di pipi Donghae yang masih terlihat memerah, karena aktifitas mereka memang baru berakhir beberapa menit yang lalu.

Mata Kibum tertuju pada jam handphonenya yang berada di meja kecil di dekat tempat tidur mereka, sudah jam lima pagi, dan dia sudah harus bersiap untuk menjalankan aktifitas keartisannya lagi, hingga kini dia langsung mengenakan kembali celananya dan bergegas menyiapkan apa saja yang harus dia bawa ke lokasi syuting.

**.**

**.**

Tiga puluh menit berlalu, dan Kibum telah menyelesaikan semuanya. Dan sekarang, tugasnya adalah membangunkan sang malaikat kecilnya, karena memang hari ini Kihae mulai kembali bersekolah.

Kibum melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar sang malaikat kecil, dan terlihat di matanya Kihae yang masih tertidur pulas di tempat tidurnya dengan berbalut selimut tebalnya.

"Hei, ayo bangun," Kibum menepuk-nepuk pantat Kihae dari luar selimut untuk membangunkannya.

Kihae yang merasakan tepukkan tersebut membuka matanya dengan sedikit mengerjap-ngerjapkannya, hingga wajah Kibum tergambar jelas di matanya. Dia bangkit dari tidurnya, keluar dari selimut tebalnya, merangkak naik ke atas pangkuan Kibum dan kemudian memeluk leher sang appa.

"Oh… anak appa masih mengantuk eoh?" tanya Kibum dan Kihae hanya memberikan jawaban sebuah anggukkan kecil yang Kibum rasakan di pundaknya. Kibum tersenyum seraya menepuk-nepuk punggung malaikat kecilnya itu dan kemudian segera mengangkat tubuh Kihae ke kamar mandi.

Kibum meletakkan tubuh Kihae ke dalam bathup berisikan air hangat setelah membuka semua pakaian yang dikenakan Kihae. Mata Kihae masih terpejam meskipun kini tubuhnya telah terendam dengan air hangat dan juga usapan-usapan dari tangan sang appa.

"Hei, ayo bangun," Kibum mengguncang-guncang tubuh Kihae hingga akhirnya mata Kihae terbuka, "Jangan tidur lagi, kan Kihae mau sekolah?"

"Ne…" jawab Kihae singkat dan Kibum segera melanjutkan acara mandi bersama dengan sang malaikat kecilnya.

**.**

**.**

Kihae berlari keluar dari kamarnya setelah selesai memakai seragam sekolahnya, "Appa…"

"Sudah selesai?"

Kihae mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Kibum dan langsung naik ke kursi, menunggu Kibum menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka. Tapi kemudian dia langsung kembali melompat turun, "Appa, Kihae mau bangunin eomma."

"Tidak usah," Kibum segera mengangkat tubuh Kihae untuk kembali naik ke kursinya, "Eomma baru saja tidur, jangan diganggu eoh?"

Kihae diam menuruti perintah Kibum meski dengan mulut yang sangat sangat maju membuat Kibum tertawa kecil.

**.**

**.**

Acara sarapan merekapun selesai, dan sekarang Kihae tengah berjalan ke ruang tengah untuk mengambil tasnya.

"Ayo," ucap Kibum setelah dia menghampiri Kihae.

"Ne Appa, tapi, Kihae boleh pamit sama eomma?" tanya Kihae sebagai permintaan izin.

"Ne," jawab Kibum dan segera menggandeng tangan Kihae untuk memasuki kamarnya.

Kihae segera melompat naik ke atas tempat tidur orang tuannya menghampiri Donghae, sang eomma yang masih tertidur, "Eomma, Kihae mau sekolah," ucapnya yang tentu saja tidak mendapatkan jawaban apapun dari Donghae, "Mmuuaaacchhh," Kihae mencium pipi Donghae seraya membisikkan sesuatu yang akhirnya membuat Kibum memandang sebuah angka yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

**- isfa_id -**

Kibum tersenyum seraya berjongkok menyamakan tinggi badannya dengan Kihae yang kini tengah berdiri menatapnya juga dengan senyum yang sama manisnya. "Kihae senang?" tanyanya yang mendapatkan anggukkan dari sang malaikat kecil.

"Ne Appa, Kihae bisa ketemu Dongwook sama Kangwoo," jawabnya penuh dengan keceriaan.

Kibum mengusap wajah Kihae dengan sangat lembut, "Nanti duduknya di depan saja eoh? Biar Kihae bisa lihat apa yang _seonsaengnim_ tulis," ucapnya dan kembali Kihae memberikan jawaban berupa anggukkan pada sang appa.

Entah mengapa setelah beberapa menit Kibum sama sekali belum beranjak dari posisinya, berjongkok di depan Kihae yang masih berada di depan gerbang sekolahnya. Mungkin masih terselip sedikit rasa kekhawatiran dalam benak Kibum mengingat ini hari pertama Kihae sekolah, dan dengan kata lain, ini hari pertama Kihae berada di luar pengawasan Kibum maupun Donghae setelah kepulangannya dari rumah sakit.

"Appa…"

"Hm?"

"Mmuuuaacchhh."

Kibum kembali tersenyum setelah mendapatkan sebuah kecupan di pipi kanannya dan kembali juga dia mengusap wajah Kihae dengan sangat lembut, "Nanti Kihae di jemput Kyu samchon eoh? Appa harus kerja."

"Ne Appa…"

"Ini," Kibum memberikan sebuah benda tipis berbentuk kotak, sebuah kartu yang tadi sempat dia rogoh dari saku kemejanya, "Kihae mau beli sesuatu kan? Nanti berikan ini pada Kyu samchon, Kihae tinggal bilang ke Kyu samchon Kihae mau beli apa."

"Ne," kembali Kihae memberikan jawaban yang sama untuk apa yang Kibum katakan padanya. Dia meraih kartu yang Kibum berikan padanya yang adalah merupakan kartu kredit sang appa dan segera menyimpannya ke dalam kantong kecil yang berada di tasnya.

"Kihae…"

Kibum dan Kihae bersamaan menolehkan pandangan mereka saat sebuah suara yeoja kecil menggema di telinga mereka, hingga terlihatlah sosok Eunwon yang tengah berlari mendekati mereka berdua. Mereka juga dapat melihat supir Eunwon yang menunduk hormat kepada mereka, sepertinya Siwon dan Eunhyuk sedang sibuk hingga Eunwon harus diantar oleh supirnya.

"Annyeonghaseyo Samchon," sapa Eunwon ramah pada Kibum, seperti biasa.

"Annyeonghaseyo Eunwon," balas Kibum dengan senyuman dan kemudian langsung memerintahkan dua bocah tersebut untuk segera memasuki sekolah mereka.

**- isfa_id -**

Donghae tengah tersenyum sambil terus mengusap perutnya sendiri. Dia baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya dan kini dia masih duduk di tempat tidurnya dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya, sementara tubuh atasnya terekspos sempurna. Terus diusapnya perut buncitnya meski belum terlalu kentara itu dengan sangat lembut, "Anak eomma sedang apa?" bisiknya dan kembali tersenyum.

"Eomma haus," lanjutnya dan kemudian segera mengenakan celananya yang berada di ujung tempat tidurnya. Dia segera berjalan menuju dapur dan menenggak sebotol air mineral. "Kita main berdua saja eoh?" dia kembali berucap, mengajak sang jabang bayi berbicara.

**.**

**.**

"Kihae~"

Dua orang namja kecil berlari mendekati Kihae yang baru saja melangkahkan kaki untuk memasuki kelasnya bersama Eunwon.

'Greb.'

Mata Kihae langsung terbelalak saat dia mendapatkan pelukkan dari dua namja kecil tersebut.

"Kami merindukanmu." Ucap dua namja kecil itu bersamaan.

"Uhuk, uhuk, Dongwook, Kangwoo, Kihae tidak bisa nafas."

"Oh… eh…" Dongwook dan Kangwoo langsung melepaskan tubuh Kihae dan kemudian berdiri dengan sebuah cengiran, "Mianhae," ucap mereka lembut tetap dengan cengiran yang masih setia berada di wajah mereka.

"Ne," jawab Kihae singkat seraya sedikit merapikan seragamnya.

"Kihae sudah sehat kan?" Kangwoo memberikan pertanyaan yang mendapatkan anggukkan pasti dari Kihae, bahkan sekarang Kihae memberikan senyuman lebarnya, menandakan bahwa dia benar-benar sudah tidak apa-apa.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita main!" Dongwook langsung menarik Kihae ke mejanya dan segera mengeluarkan beberapa mainan dari tasnya, hingga kini empat bocah itu segera bermain bersama teman-teman sekelas mereka yang lain.

**.**

**.**

Kibum tersenyum ramah dengan beberapa kali menundukkan kepalanya kepada beberapa kru yang sedang menyiapkan semua peralatan syuting mereka. Kibum baru saja menginjakkan kakinya di lokasi syuting tersebut dan segera menemui sang sutradara untuk membicarakan adegan apa saja yang akan mereka lakukan sekarang.

Diskusi terus mereka lakukan bersama beberapa artis yang lain, hingga akhirnya sang sutrada mengatakan sudah waktunya untuk mereka melakukan pengambilan gambar dan semua kru dan juga artisnya langsung bersiap-siap untuk itu.

**- isfa_id -**

Kihae, namja kecil itu berdiri sendiri di depan gerbang sekolahnya. Ini memang sudah waktunya dia pulang sekolah, dan teman-temannya yang lain sudah pulang dengan dijemput oleh orang tua masing-masing, begitu juga Eunwon, Kangwoo dan Dongwook yang pulang bersama menggunakan mobil Eunwon.

Hingga akhirnya sebuah senyuman terlukis di wajah Kihae saat melihat sebuah mobil berhenti di depannya terlebih saat seseorang keluar dari mobil tersebut, "Kyu samchon~"

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun menyimpan sebuah kartu yang baru saja Kihae berikan padanya, yang kita tahu itu adalah kartu kredit Kibum yang tadi memang sempat Kibum berikan pada malaikat kecilnya itu. Sementara Kihae hanya diam duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun, di bangku penumpang, memperhatikan jalan dari dalam mobil dengan sebuah senyuman yang terus terkembang di wajahnya.

**.**

**.**

"Hah…" Kyuhyun menarik nafas berkali-kali dengan posisi tubuh menunduk dengan kedua telapak tangan yang bertumpu pada kedua lututnya.

"Kyu samchon cepat!"

"Hah…" Kyuhyun kembali menarik nafas saat tiba-tiba Kihae menarik tangannya.

Kyuhyun hanya dapat terus mengikuti langkah Kihae yang sepertinya benar-benar tidak terlihat lelah sedikitpun, padahal sudah satu jam mereka berkeliling di mall ini dengan Kihae yang berlari ke sana kemari hingga harus membuat Kyuhyun berlari untuk mengejarnya, yang akhirnya membuat Kyuhyun harus kehilangan nafasnya (?).

"Huh…" akhirnya Kyuhyun menarik nafas lega saat Kihae tiba-tiba berhenti, sepertinya setan kecil ini sudah lelah, paling tidak itulah yang ada di pikiran Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berjalan perlahan mendekati Kihae yang sekarang tengah berdiri di depan sebuah etalase yang menampakkan beberapa bola kristal dengan berbagai warna yang memang terlihat sangat cantik.

"Kihae mau itu," ucap Kihae pelan dan kemudian langsung berlari kembali memasuki stan penjualan bola kristal tersebut.

Kihae terus mendongakkan kepalanya menatap yang mana yang dia inginkan, hingga akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk membeli sebuah bola kristal putih dengan dua ekor lumba-lumba kecil di dalamnya yang terlihat tengah berenang ke sana kemari dengan riak-riak air yang tampak membuat sebuah gelombang, "Bagus, eomma pasti suka," ucapnya saat bola kristal tersebut sudah berada di depan matanya.

"Ikan," Kyuhyun berucap singkat.

"Bagus kan Samchon?"

"Ne, ikannya mirip eommamu," jawab Kyuhyun sekenanya.

"Ini juga bisa untuk merekam suara kita, akan sangat bagus bila dijadikan hadiah," ucap seorang pelayan wanita yang memang tengah melayani mereka. "Hanya tinggal tekan tombol ini dan suara kita akan tersimpan," lanjutnya lagi yang membuat mata Kihae semakin berkaca-kaca bahagia.

**- isfa_id -**

Kibum menghentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah bangunan apartement yang merupakan dorm Super Junior. Dia melirik sekilas jam tangannya dan ternyata sekarang sudah jam delapan malam. Dia turun dan segera memasuki gedung tersebut dan langsung menuju dorm Super Junior guna menjemput Kihae yang berada di sana.

Kibum memang meminta Kyuhyun untuk mengajak Kihae ke dorm, bukan mengantarnya pulang, karena memang dia ingin pulang bersama Kihae guna memberikan sedikit kejutan pada Donghae.

"Appa…" Kihae langsung berteriak saat Kibum masuk ke dalam dorm dan segera melompat ke dalam gendongan sang appa. "Ayo Appa kita pulang, Kihae mau kasih hadiahnya ke Eomma," ucap Kihae semangat dengan menggerak-gerakkan badannya membuat Kibum akhirnya segera berpamitan pada semua member yang ada di sana dan juga tidak lupa mengucapkan terima kasih karena sudah menjaga malaikat kecilnya terlebih kepada Kyuhyun yang terlihat paling menderita di antara yang lain.

**.**

**.**

Kihae bergegas berlari memasuki rumahnya saat Kibum sudah membuka pintu apartement mereka.

"Eomma~" dia berteriak memanggil Donghae dan segera berlari menemui sang eomma yang ternyata sedang berada di ruang tengah dengan memperhatikan tayangan televisi.

"Anak eomma sudah pulang, kenapa tadi tidak langsung pulang, eomma tidak punya teman," ucap Donghae dengan sedikit merengek pada malaikat kecilnya itu.

"Kihae tadi main sama samchon dan imo, Eomma, jangan sedih," Kihae mengusap-usap wajah sang eomma yang membuat Donghae langsung tersenyum.

Sebuah tangan melingkar di leher Donghae, memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang, dan Donghae tahu siapa pelakunya, siapa lagi kalau bukan sang suami, Kibum.

"Selamat ulang tahun," bisik Kibum tepat di telinga kanan Donghae dan menyerahkan seikat mawar pada 'istri' tercintanya itu.

Donghae menerima bunga tersebut dengan senyuman yang sangat indah.

"Eomma," Kihae kembali memanggil Donghae setelah Kibum melepaskan pelukkannya dan kini sudah duduk di sampingnya.

"Hm?" ucap Donghae.

"Kihae juga punya hadiah untuk Eomma," jawab Kihae dan langsung memberikan sebuah kotak berwarna biru yang membungkus hadiahnya tersebut. "Ini," ucapnya penuh dengan keceriaan.

Donghae membuka kotak tersebut, hingga terlihatlah sebuah bola kristal di mana dua ekor lumba-lumba terlihat tengah berenang di tengah riak ombak. Mata Donghae berkaca-kaca menandakan sebuah kebahagiaan yang sangat besar. Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka malaikat kecilnya akan memberikan hadiah padanya.

"Eomma suka?" tanya Kihae membuat Donghae mengangguk senang.

"Ini apa?" tanya Donghae memperhatikan sebuah tombol kecil di bagian bawah penyangga bola kristal tersebut dan kemudian segera menekannya hingga terdengarlah sebuah alunan musik yang sangat merdu. Tapi tiba-tiba mata Donghae semakin berkaca-kaca saat sebuah suara mengalun di antara alunan musik tersebut.

"_Eomma… saengil chukae hamnida. Ini hadiah Kihae untuk Eomma…"_

Suara itu menghilang dan kembali terganti dengan alunan musik, tapi kini suara itu kembali terdengar dengan sebuah alunan lagu yang dia dendangkan.

_Saranghaeyo i hanmadi cham joheun mal  
Uri shikku jago namyeon jugo banneun mal  
Saranghaeyo i hanmadi cham joheun mal  
Eomma Appa ilteo gal ttae jugo banneun mal_

_I mari johaseo onjongil shini najiyo  
I mari johaseo onjongil immat najiyo  
I mari johaseo onjongil gaseumi kongdak kongdak indeyo_

_Saranghaeyo i hanmadi cham joheun mal  
Naneun naneun i hanmadiga jeongmal johayo  
Sarang... saranghaeyo..._

Sebuah aliran air mata keluar dari kedua mata Donghae mendengarkan lagu yang Kihae nyanyikan.

_"Eomma… saranghaeyo."_

Kata terakhir yang Kihae ucapkan bersamaan dengan berhentinya alunan musik dari bola kristal tersebut.

"Eomma kenapa menangis?" tanya Kihae seraya mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipi Donghae.

"Terima kasih Jagi-ya, eomma sangat senang," jawab Donghae dan langsung menanamkan sebuah kecupan yang cukup lama di bibir mungil Kihae dan kemudian memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

**.**

**.**

Kibum tengah memeluk Donghae yang kini tengah merengut duduk membelakanginya, "Hei."

Donghae sama sekali tidak bergeming dari posisi duduknya, dia terlihat sangat kesal.

"Hei," Kibum kembali mencoba memanggil Donghae tapi Donghae masih tetap tidak memberikan tanggapan apapun.

"Kamu lupa kan?" sebuah pertanyaan kini keluar dari mulut Donghae.

"Mana mungkin aku lupa ulang tahunmu," jawab Kibum berkilah, karena sejujurnya dia memang lupa bila saja tapi pagi dia tidak mendengar Kihae membisikkan ucapan selamat ulang tahun pada Donghae.

"Kamu bohong, kalau kamu ingat pasti kamu sudah mengucapkannya kemarin malam," ucap Donghae tetap dengan wajah yang merengut.

"Sungmin hyung saja ingat, dia bahkan membuatkan puding spesial untukku," lanjut Donghae yang membuat Kibum tahu alasan mengapa Sungmin membuatkan puding hanya untuk Donghae menurut cerita Donghae kemarin malam. "Bahkan Kyuhyunpun memberikan hadiah gantungan kunci nemo padaku."

"Ye? Jadi itu hadiah ulang tahunmu?" tanya Kibum dan Donghae mengangguk, "Dasar setan pelit," rutuk Kibum, mana bisa Kyuhyun hanya memberikan sebuah gantungan kunci sebagai hadiah ulang tahun untuk Donghae.

"Biar saja, dia lebih baik daripada kamu yang melupakan ulang tahunku," ucap Donghae bertambah kesal.

"Aku benar-benar tidak lupa, hanya saja kemarin malam kamu sangat berisik, dan aku tidak mempunyai kesempatan untuk mengucapkannya," Kibum tetap berkilah.

"Bohong, kamu bahkan tidak mengucapkannya saat kita selesai melakukan 'itu', aku kan sudah tidak berisik," ucap Donghae dengan sebuah mimik wajah yang sangat imut saat mengatakannya membuat Kibum akhirnya tersenyum dan semakin memeluk Donghae dengan sangat erat.

"Aku tahu, aku minta maaf, lain kali aku tidak akan lupa," Kibum akhirnya mengaku bila dia melupakan ulang tahun sang 'istri'.

"Hm." Jawab Donghae singkat, meskipun dia kesal dengan lupanya Kibum pada ulang tahunnya, tapi dia tetap saja bahagia karena Kibum tetap memberikan ucapan itu dengan seikat bunga mawar yang sangat indah, itu tidak apa-apa meskipun terlambat. Apalagi dia juga mendapatkan hadiah yang sangat indah dari Kihae, itu sudah benar-benar membuatnya bahagia.

"Kalian belum mau tidur?" tanya Kibum pada Donghae sambil membelai perutnya yang membuat Donghae mengerti maksud dari kata 'kalian' yang Kibum ucapkan, itu adalah dia dan anak yang sedang berada dalam kandungannya.

"Kami mau tidur," jawab Donghae dan langsung membaringkan tubuhnya.

"Eomma… Appa…"

Kibum dan Donghae langsung menolehkan pandangan mereka ke arah pintu dengan tubuh Donghae yang kembali duduk, dan mereka melihat Kihae yang berdiri di sana.

"Kihae mau tidur sama Eomma dan Appa."

Kibum langsung turun dari tempat tidurnya dan segera menghampiri Kihae, menggendong tubuh malaikat kecilnya itu dan kembali berbaring dengan Kihae yang dia baringkan di tengah-tengah dirinya dan Donghae.

Kita tinggalkan tiga orang yang tengah menyalurkan kasih sayang satu sama lain itu, karena kini, di waktu yang sama meski berada di tempat yang berbeda, tengah ada seorang namja paruh bayah yang tengah duduk di sofa hitam di depan sebuah televisi yang menyala ditemani oleh seorang yeoja yang berusia sekitar tiga tahun lebih muda darinya tengah memeluknya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidangnya.

"Yeobo, lihatlah, itu dramamu," ucap sang yeoja yang terus memeluk tubuh sang namja paruh baya tersebut seraya memperhatikan sebuah drama yang tengah ditayangkan, di mana sekarang adalah penayangan episode pertama dari drama tersebut.

Pria paruh baya tersebut yang adalah tuan Park hanya bisa terdiam memperhatikan apa yang sedang ditayangkan di layar televisi yang tengah dia saksikan. Benarkah? Benarkah ini dramanya? Karyanya? Pertanyaan itu terus berputar di otak tuan Park, meski kini bibirnya tertarik ke atas menampakkan sebuah senyuman yang sangat indah.

**T.B.C**

**Saya tahu ini sangat telat, tapi chap ini saya khususkan untuk ulang tahun sang ikan termanis di dunia, karena rasanya sangat tidak adil bila Kihae tidak memberikan ucapan selamat ulang tahun kepada sang eomma padahal dia memberikan hadiah ulang tahun berupa kesehatannya pada sang appa. Jadi? Ya beginilah.**

**Aneh?**

**Kembali ingin mengucapkan terima kasih untuk yang memberikan review di chap sebelumnya.**

**blackwhite28 | yoon HyunWoon | zumkyu28 | shetea. vhateamach | ecca. augest | oryzasativa | dew'yellow | Anami Hime | shin min hyo | Nazimah Elfish | AIrzanti | cloudyeye | yeyeseobseob | arumfishy | Park Ri Yeon | Anonymouss | Lee Kyung Hwa | meyminimin | Kim Seo Jin aka Kimmy**


End file.
